


浮生若梦.In a Rêverie

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Existential Crisis, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls with Guns, Haircuts, Humor, Identity Issues, Mental Institutions, On the Run, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, body autonomy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 黑百合与猎空总在致命的舞蹈中保持着微妙的平衡，她们谁都没想过会有占据上风的一天。当这一天到来时，这场游戏也永远地改变了。负伤的黑百合和猎空在黑爪追杀中努力保持低调，休养生息。当然，事情决不会那么简单。寒冰开始消融，黑百合必须找到真正的自我。





	1. 序章 有时听见子弹飞

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sniperct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/gifts).
  * A translation of [In a Rêverie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767878) by [sniperct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct). 



> 灵感来自两个匿名投梗——猎空为黑百合挨了一枪；猎空的装置在紧要关头需要充能。总之……莉娜确实因为黑百合挨了枪子呢。没毛病。  
> 走你。

时间如同流水，只要装置运转正常，莉娜·奥克斯顿就能畅游其间，不受方向所限。回溯或者跃进，足以让她在战斗中取得瞬间优势。她曾不止一次在最后关头躲过黑百合的狙击。这是专属于她们的游戏，挑逗间又透着致命气息，怕是会把其中一人（或者两人一起）早早送进坟墓。

莉娜朝死神连开数枪，瞬移到他身后，射空了弹夹，不等他反击，她已经闪进小巷好让装置有时间重新充能。她飞速穿过小巷，又进行了一次瞬移，离开阴影步入阳光时，听到轰然一响。冲力撞得她一头栽进了路边的甜品车。她挣扎着试图起身。血从她胸前的伤口处涌出，染红了她的外套。她深吸一口气，只觉头晕目眩。

一道镜片反光让她注意到了屋顶的狙击手。黑百合从瞄准镜后抬头注视着她。距离太远，她看不清那人的表情，但没再补枪的事实证明，对手根本没想到会射中她。

她挥手致意，随即再次跪倒。脚步声从身后逼近，但她已经无力回头。枪管顶在她后脑勺上，一个低哑的嗓音阴恻恻地说：“终于。”

她本可以逃。那很容易。只要几秒钟，她的装置就会充能完毕，让她不再流血。问题是，她所缺的正是那要命的两秒。

血溅了她一头，黑百合的枪声紧随而至。莉娜身子向前一歪，侧摔在地上，映入眼帘的是死神双脚抽搐着倒下的身影。他左边鬓角上开了个两便士大小的口子，汩汩地淌着血。

一只紫色靴子迈入她和那死人之间，她抬头顺着黑百合长长的美腿向上望去。尽管呼吸困难，视线也开始模糊，她还是忍不住脱口道：“知道吗，亲爱的，我一直很好奇，你是不是每天早晨都得刷上这身漆？要不要找人帮你洗洗？”

黑百合蹲下来，捏住猎空的下巴向上托起，口吻里带着责备：“你今天太慢了。”

“我猜……运气不好？”

黑百合长叹一声，把莉娜抱进怀里，站起身。英国姑娘小声嘟囔着，像是在说“哦好吧，这样就好”，黑百合没有理会。要问她是着了什么魔才干出这种事，她自己也说不清。她对后果心知肚明。就算运气好，她也死定了。要是运气不好，他们多半会把她的脑子捣个稀巴烂，变回一块白板。黑百合不想再被清空。她还记得艾米丽的模样，哪怕，她并不想再成为她。


	2. 第1章 温暖

猎空恢复意识时，只觉周围又黑又冷，不知身处何方。屋子很小，她躺的是一张窄床，堪堪挤在架子下面。仅有的光源来自她的装置和浴室。门开着，她能看见黑百合的身影在浴帘后面晃动。就像她看过的每一篇关于守望先锋和黑爪的拙劣同人，当然都是以那名狙击手为主角的。她自己也写过那么一两篇。

她没力气扭过头去，哪怕她确有此意。她对艾米丽·拉克瓦的感情本是一时迷恋。至少在开始时，只是爱上她的容颜。莉娜承认自己很肤浅，而黑百合在许多方面都契合了她对女性的审美偏好。但随着一次次接触，她越来越深入到那人的内心。她们不再试图杀死对方，却在枪弹横飞中共舞。有时，黑百合比别人要她的命。

黑百合走出浴室，倾身隔着浴缸擦拭镜子上的水汽。她能感觉到莉娜的目光粘在她身上。

“……哦好吧，这样就好。”莉娜轻声说。黑百合的长发一直垂落到腰际，贴着她蓝色的肌肤，直到她挽起头发用浴巾包好。莉娜情不自禁地赞叹道：“你真美……”

黑百合扭头望向小床，难以置信地对上莉娜满脸的倾慕。她翻了个白眼，走进屋来，坐到床沿检查莉娜的伤口。“一副皮囊而已。可人人都盯着看个不停。”

莉娜脸上笑容一黯，她猜那些把黑百合变成武器的人或许将她的身体视为他们的所有物。他们甚至从膝盖以下替换了她的腿。猎空一直以为那是靴子，可如今看来……“对不起。”

“……是你的话，我不介意。”黑百合既懊恼又满意，懊恼于自己不假思索的回答，满意于绷带还无需更换，检查完毕，她又把莉娜塞回毯子下面。

“你收到我的明信片了？”

“每个节日一张，十五个不同的宗教节日，两个世俗节日，另外还有三个我听都没听过的。”在她成为杀手前，从没有人给她寄过圣诞卡片，或者其他任何贺卡。这让她胸口有种难以承受的温暖，用了好几天才平复。

“我可是绞尽脑汁，把能想到的都写上了，艾米丽。”

“别这么叫我。”

“那不是你的名字吗？”

她摇摇头。当黑爪将她改造成杀手时，当他们派她去刺杀她的丈夫，还有其后的诸多目标时，那女人就已经死了。“再也不是了。那不是我，我再也不会是她了。”

“那你想要我怎么叫你呢？”见黑百合起身要走，莉娜从毯子下面伸手攥住了她的手腕。她的肌肤冰冷得令莉娜震惊，一如既往。

她回头对上莉娜急切的表情，心中思索着答案。最后，她歪歪脑袋，莉娜如此擅长给予的温情让她胸口阵阵疼痛。“从没有人问过我想要什么。”

“等你想好了就告诉我。”莉娜松开黑百合的手，指尖描摹着她小臂上的纹身。 _Cauchemar_ 。法语里噩梦的意思。“噩梦的反义词是什么，亲爱的？”

“ _Rêverie_ 。”黑百合低语，两眼紧盯着莉娜的手指。肌肤相触在那墨迹上留下过电般的酥麻感，让她挪不开胳膊。

“幻梦……”莉娜重复道，她注视着黑百合的脸，“也许梦里还有蜘蛛？”

黑百合嗤之以鼻。“我不是梦。”她终于抽手放回身侧。“睡吧。我们不该在这里停留太久。”

“我知道有人能帮忙。”莉娜强忍疼痛，用手肘撑起身子，“我信任的人。”

“等你安全以后，他们会怎么对我？”她摇摇头。黑爪肯定恨不得她死，守望先锋的其他人则情愿看她把牢底坐穿。组织几年前就解散了，但那并不代表没有像猎空这样的英雄会重整旗鼓。

“你本可以把我丢在医院。”莉娜指出。她往后一靠，闭上眼睛，坐起身的动作耗尽了她的力气。“或者太平间。说实话，亲爱的，胸口都没一枪致命？你技术生疏了。”

黑百合也说不清自己为什么要把莉娜带回安全屋，而不是把她留给她的同伴。所以她只能为自己的技术辩护。“我故意射偏的。”

“因为你喜欢我吗？”莉娜朝她的救星微微一笑，“我为你挨过枪子了。再来一次我也愿意。”

“别找死。”

莉娜笑出了声，随即痛得喘息起来。黑百合扶着她躺好，以免牵动伤口。莉娜把到了嘴边的建议又咽回肚子里，改口问道：“你睡哪儿？”

“我不睡。”

“胡说。帮我挪挪，这还有空位。”

“那样能让你更好入睡？”

“有可能？”

黑百合长叹一声，心知只要有莉娜的插科打诨，日后怕是免不了各种长吁短叹。但她还是拉开毯子，小心翼翼地帮那姑娘挪了挪身子，挨着她钻进被窝，又把毯子盖好。她侧身面对着莉娜，感觉后者身形僵硬了一下。“怎么了？”

“你就没有睡衣什么的吗？！”莉娜浑身上下只有黑百合给她找的一件旧衬衫，她无比清晰地感觉到这个敌友难辨的女人靠得有多近。

她的紧张反应让黑百合嘴角带上了罕见的笑意。“我习惯裸睡。”

“妈呀……这不公平。”莉娜哀号一声，发觉随着谈话的进行，黑百合的法国口音愈发浓重，让她更加难以招架。

微笑的感觉很陌生。她的肌肉似乎忘记了该如何做这个动作。她又想起其他一些往事。早在黑爪和黑百合之前。一些艾米丽喜欢做的事。她不是艾米丽，她不喜欢这个名字（ _Rêverie_ 一直在她脑海里打转），但她还是舒臂揽住莉娜腰腹，把头枕在她肩上。

莉娜一动不动，只是转动眼珠，试图看清黑百合的脸。她脸上看不出表情，姿势却近乎脆弱。

“你被我吸引，这我能理解。”黑百合开口时语调平平，接着嗓音却柔软起来，“可我不明白你为什么这样待我。”

“等我搞清楚的时候，会第一个告诉你。”莉娜的声音既紧张又疲惫。她身体和黑百合相触的每一处都像着了火一样。那冰冷的蓝色肌肤本该让她体温冷却下来，此刻却反而让她烧得更厉害了。

“……你好温暖。”

她能感觉到对方靠得更近。“我不知道你喜欢这样。”

短暂的沉默后，黑百合依偎过来，低喃道：“我没有。”


	3. 第2章 出路

莉娜醒来时，床上就剩下她一个人。她环顾四周，只见黑百合一身轻薄得能透射阳光的晨衣，端着马克杯坐在窗边的椅子上，听到有人起身也没回头。她身上绷带已经换过，自觉比昨天好了许多。

“你伤口愈合速度比正常情况要快，大概是因为你的能力吧。”黑百合的视线像是落在窗外某个地方，看都没看她一眼。

“也算是种解释。装置可能加速了伤口愈合，也可能直接加速了我的时间。”不到四十岁就变成七老八十的模样可不是什么令人愉快的念头，她当即把它抛到脑后。晚些时候再问问温斯顿吧。

“幸亏如此，我们明天就能离开这里。”

莉娜从床边垂下两条腿，低头看着自己身上。“……你给我洗了澡？”

“对。”

她从刘海下面瞥着黑百合。“下次记得叫醒我。”

“如果你乐在其中，就太没效率了。”

要不是认识，莉娜肯定会说这女人是在调戏她。“难道不是如果你乐在其中，就太没效率了？”

黑百合陡然站起，裹紧了身上的晨衣。“去洗手间要我帮忙吗？”

“我能行。”莉娜抬起一只手说。至少她相信自己能行。她也不知道她是怎么办到的，但终于还是挪进浴室，在身后关上了门。

黑百合叹了口气（她私下将其命名为“猎空之叹”），打开房间一角的小显示屏。除了莉娜的装置，这就是屋里最具技术含量的东西了。她舍弃了黑爪配发的狙击枪和大部分装备，以免被人跟踪。要不是时间加速器是唯一能保证莉娜停留在当前时空的东西，她肯定会把它一起丢掉。

和早先一样，新闻里对昨天发生的事只字未提。没有报道死神的暴毙，也没有谈及对她和猎空的追捕。她关掉显示屏，脱下晨衣扔在椅子上。

浴室旁的小衣柜里有几件她放着以备不时之需的衣服。在那以后又有过两次，或者三次清空。每一次都像给她的意识覆盖上一层沙土，黑爪已经尽力而为，但也只能做到这个地步。终归会留下一些痕迹。一些记忆的碎片。一张面容，一个微笑，一次抉择。

她闭眼倚靠在桌边，一波似曾相识的记忆如潮水般将她淹没。她想得太过入神，竟没听到莉娜开门的声音。直到那装置的异样温暖贴上她后背，那手臂环抱在她腰间，那嘴唇在她背后的纹身上播下流火，她才意识到那人近在咫尺。

“我们这样多少次了？”黑百合心里突然沉甸甸的，嗓音也颤抖起来。

“什么？”

滚烫的泪水顺着脸颊淌下，她在莉娜怀里转过身。“这样。你努力靠近，我向你敞开心扉，然后我们被人发现，他们撕碎了我的意识，于是一切又从头开始。”

突然之间，许多曾经的疑问有了答案。莉娜小心抬手，用手指擦去黑百合脸上的泪痕。“我接近过你两三次。后来一切似乎回到了原点。我又得重新来过。但你从没走过这么远，你从没叛逃过。这是个新的进步，不是吗？”

“我想这地方是我上次或者上上次安排的。”

莉娜环顾四周。据她所知，黑百合名下有座豪宅，这里却与之相去甚远。“一个用于逃跑的地方。你给自己留了一条出路。”她不知道黑百合有过多少次这样的经历，又是如何给自己留下线索。她始终都在抗争。

“为什么是我？为什么你要在意？”

莉娜回过神来看着黑百合，耸了耸肩，意识到自己还能站稳只是因为有黑百合搀扶。“人并不总能控制自己的感情。但就算没有这层关系，我也会帮你。”

黑百合抄起莉娜，把她抱回床上。“我给你找了几件衣服。我还得涂点东西掩饰肤色。”

“我可以帮忙，只要你愿意。”

“你真是坚持不懈。”

“你想要我停下吗？”

怕自己一开口就不成声调，黑百合只是摇头。她已经太久没有过这样的体验，心中本属于情感的位置只剩一道裂痕，而莉娜让她重新有了感情。支离破碎的记忆告诉她，莉娜过去也曾让她恢复感受的能力。有过一次，她想。那一次她吓坏了，甚至主动接受了清空。

这次不会，她暗下决心，这次不会。


	4. 第3章 渡船

在骚扰黑百合的这些年里，莉娜从没见过她这样迅速 _融化_ 。她甚至一天笑了两次！

她那身靠化妆品伪装的“自然”肤色也很漂亮。她戴的美瞳片让眼睛呈现出更常见的碧绿，和她如今的肤色还有深色假发相得益彰。除开瞳色和发色，她看起来几乎和莉娜在黑百合档案里见过的艾米丽·拉克瓦的照片一模一样，虽然黑爪显然还是做过一些面部微调。尽管黑百合依然排斥那个名字，但莉娜喜欢她的模样。

黑百合在开罗的安全屋只保障了几小时的安全，随后她们就觉得有必要进行转移。莉娜坚称自己的身体足以应付路途颠簸。这其实颇为冒险，但总待在一个地方让她心神不宁。令莉娜心中暗喜的是，黑百合穿了一条黑色长裙。款式相当传统，但好歹是条 _裙子_ 。为了融入人群，她们俩都戴了头巾，莉娜盘算着一有机会就去理个发。她洒脱不羁的形象广为人知，她必须做点改变，以免碰巧被人认出来。不过得找个时髦的发型，要够犀利。不是这样可不行。

离开开罗的过程有些复杂。莉娜的衣服掩盖了装置，但黑百合还是把她用毯子裹好塞进了货车，接下来的几个小时，她只觉颠来颠去，对外界一无所知。车停过几次，但时间都不长，黑百合总是没让她下车就再次启程。

闻见海水气味时，她也只能猜测她们到了哪里。突然有人掀开毯子，她抬头正对上黑百合的眼睛。黑百合已经扯掉了头巾，任一头长发垂落下来。这景象让莉娜一时无法呼吸。

“哦好吧……这样就好……”

黑百合嘴角微微抽动了一下，扶着莉娜爬出货车。

“抵达希腊前，我们就在甲板下面待着。我在阿格里尼翁有处安全屋，我们可以在那里停留几天，好好计划日后的行动。”

莉娜本可以提议在雅典找几个能帮上她们忙的人。至少是能帮上她的忙，因为对他们来说黑百合就是个格杀勿论的对象。她一路都在纠结她们是否该就此分开，但她不想抛下黑百合。现在正是黑百合开始回归人性的关键时刻，她必须施以援手，她发现这名杀手在过去一天半里说的话比前三周加起来都多。

“带路吧，亲爱的。我就全靠你啦。”

“你想得倒美。”黑百合陡然转身走上跳板，留下莉娜独自登船。

她们藏身的船舱不像之前的安全屋那么狭小。只是湿气更重（这一点对莉娜的伤口不利），但没那么狭小。她懒洋洋地靠着黑百合，把脑袋枕在这位意想不到的同伴肩头，纳闷这女人怎么没显出应有的疲惫感。不知不觉间，她意识到黑百合贴得更近了。

“我不能总叫你黑百合，那会把别人吓坏的。”莉娜突然道。“你又不想被叫艾米丽。所以在你想出名字以前，我就叫你‘W’吧。”

黑百合含含糊糊说了句话。

“什么？”

莉娜看着她，自顾自微笑起来。黑百合之前一直坚持说自己不累，现在也终于屈从于身体的疲惫。

“明天告诉我，亲爱的。”

汹涌的海浪和并非直达的航线让她们在船上困了近两天，除了面面相觑什么都干不了。黑百合端详着莉娜的脸。她很早以前就记得这张脸，只是如今情境却大不相同。她所注视的不再是一个敌人，而是一位同伴。她以全新的眼光注视着莉娜，意识到自己早就不再把她视为敌人。她知道各种结束莉娜性命的办法，但她的手指蠢蠢欲动，只渴望着 _触碰_ 那张面容。

“等我们到了雅典，你有什么打算？”

听到黑百合的问题，莉娜惊醒过来，抬头望向她。

“跟着你吧，我猜。”

“这是你想要的吗？”她用手指摩挲着莉娜的指节，两眼紧盯着对方的手而不是脸。“你会是个很有价值的人质，但你不是我的俘虏。”

莉娜呼吸一滞。

“要是你出了什么事，我却不在你身边，那我永远都不会原谅自己。”

“你现在站都站不稳，更别说战斗了。”黑百合的手指轻轻抚上莉娜的手腕，感受着手掌下方的脉动。

莉娜伤口阵阵发烫，一时喘不上气来。她垂眼看着黑百合的手指。

“我敢肯定，我还开得了枪。”

她伸手抚摸着黑百合的手指，用拇指轻蹭着黑百合手腕上相同的位置，正如这名杀手片刻之前对她的撩拨。这次是黑百合垂下了眼睑，呼吸困难。

“感觉不错吧？”

黑百合只能点头，一种不啻于电流的感觉从她肌肤上窜过。

“想要我停手吗，亲爱的？”

“不。”

“嗯哼。”莉娜脸上慢慢绽开微笑，把黑百合的手腕凑到唇边，轻轻亲吻。先是嘴唇拂过肌肤，接着就吮吸起来。黑百合蜷曲的手指靠上她的脸颊，让她全身一震。

这反应让黑百合暗自心惊。她突然觉得身上滚烫，这是过去从没有过的感受。她的脉搏跳得飞快，依然比莉娜要慢，却比平日快了许多。黑百合猛地往后一缩，背重重撞上了藏身处的舱壁，把胳膊抱在胸前。

“抱歉。”莉娜哑声道，她咬着嘴唇，表情却看不出多少后悔。她刚刚发现了黑百合的一处软肋，不过俗话说得好，能力越大，责任越大。

过了整整一小时，黑百合才又靠过来。她从包里掏出件东西。

“我买了扑克。”

莉娜一下爬起来。

“哦！你最喜欢什么玩法？想怎么打？”

黑百合盯着她看了好一阵子，才微笑着开始发牌。

两小时后，莉娜已经输掉了一半衣服和一张四百镑的欠条。她把手一甩，抄起胳膊。

“该死！我根本看不透你的表情！”

“你噘起嘴来真像个孩子。”黑百合边说边把衬衫丢还给她，却将欠条塞进自己衣襟里。 _这个_ 她可得收好。


	5. 第4章 理发及其他

希腊的安全屋完全出乎莉娜意料。她本以为那会是某个破败街区里又一处狭小的藏身所。但出现在眼前的是一栋 _宅子_ 。一栋小宅子，和左右两侧的房屋几乎毫无间隙，但仍是栋宅子，有小小的庭院和花圃。她目瞪口呆地望向黑百合。“是这里？”

“是这里。”施以恰当的力道后，样式古旧的门锁滑到一旁，露出一块小键盘。她注视它片刻，试了一个密码。密码错误，她又试了一个。这次门咔嗒一响，打开了。她回过头，注意到莉娜脸上的表情。“……我被清空过太多次，有点记不清了。”

“那指纹呢？视网膜扫描？”莉娜咂咂嘴，“或者，一把真正的钥匙？”

“指纹可以抹去。眼球可以替换。钥匙可以……弄丢。任何来寻找我的人都会在附近寻找钥匙。”

“那就把它用胶带粘在压力板内侧。你必须在面板滑开时迅速把它抓到手里，但没人会注意到，除非他们早就知道它在那里。”莉娜在身后带上门锁好。

“有时我都忘了你有多聪明。”

宅子内部陈设近乎温馨，仿佛来自二十世纪的全息影像。推开前门是一间小起居室，摆着一张小沙发和一张读书椅。墙上的屏幕可以打开播放视频。厨房很小，但最重要的是有咖啡机。黑百合穿过厨房，拉开冰箱，在里头摁来摁去，打开一扇伪装的门，拽出一大捆钱。

一间卧室，一间浴室，非常小的淋浴间。莉娜扶着墙到处看了看，找到一个壁橱和一个塞满罐头的食品间。她检查了罐头上的日期。

“看来我们不会挨饿了。黑爪不知道这地方吗？这里好像有点……”

“不像我的风格？”黑百合把现金留在餐柜上，跨进食品间走到莉娜身后。

“杰哈说过想在某处有个小度假屋。在希腊，或者意大利。艾米丽被这念头迷住了，决定买座小宅子。她就是这样被他们抓住的。”黑百合歪歪嘴角，嗓音里带上了一抹近乎愤怒的色彩。

“当时她正在意大利，物色小屋。”

裙子，美瞳和化妆。度假小屋。她看起来不像她自己了，却也不全像曾经的艾米丽。她不知道如今她到底是谁。她抱起胳膊靠在墙上。

莉娜拥抱她时，她没再跳开，而是迎上前去。莉娜的嘴唇在她脸颊上流连。

“艾米丽的梦被打碎，不代表你就不能拥有自己的梦。”

“只要黑百合存在，他们就会追捕她，不管是你的人还是我的人都一样。只要她存在，我就不可能 _拥有_ 梦。”

这话悬在两人之间。黑百合感觉喉咙发紧，猛地从莉娜怀里挣脱出来。英国姑娘差点就被推倒，却抓着架子稳住了身形，静静注视着她逆光的身影。黑百合站在食品间门口，低头看看自己颤抖的手，又抬头望向莉娜。

“如果我不是艾米丽，也不是黑百合……那我又该是谁呢？”

“我没法替你回答。”莉娜走向黑百合，仿佛在接近一头困兽，距离够近时，她握住了她的手。“但我或许可以帮你找到答案。”

见黑百合动作生涩地点头，莉娜微微一笑。“好了，我们列张采购清单吧。是时候了。我们需要食物。衣服。我得理个发。你也是。”她用指尖描摹着黑百合胳膊上的字母。“还有清除纹身。”

首先是买衣服和理发。阿格里尼翁是希腊的主要城市之一，数十年前金融危机时，它比许多城市更好地经受住了考验。黑百合穿着时下流行的黑色休闲裤和白色长袖罩衫，在美发厅里等着莉娜完事。她自己的头发剪到齐肩长度垂在脸旁，做了漂白处理，只等她决定该染什么颜色。她还把绿色美瞳换成了冰蓝色。第一次在镜子里看到自己的新发型时，她感觉四肢像被冰冻住了一样，但惩罚并没有降临。这是一次反抗黑爪控制的小小胜利。

莉娜刚理完发走出来，对任何异动都高度敏感的她就发现了。

黑百合看着莉娜，只觉喉咙发干。莉娜把两侧头发都剃薄，留下柔软的发茬。修剪了刘海，还剩一些垂在左边脸上。上面头发也修短了，但还是往上翘着，有种野性难驯的感觉。莉娜张开双臂。“嗒～哒！你觉得怎么样？”

心中涌起一股难以抑制的陌生冲动，想伸手抚摸莉娜的头发，让黑百合自己都吓了一跳。她镇定心神后终于开口。“还不错嘛。”

“就这样？只是还不错？”

“边上有孩子呢。”她解释着，终于站起身来，试图忽略莉娜快活的表情给她心里带来的暖意。

在莉娜身边，她经常感觉很温暖。她经常发现自己头晕目眩，心跳加速。黑爪长期用药物来保证她的冷酷和高效，她想把如今的情况归咎于停止服药，但她心里明白，那只是部分原因。

黑百合付完账就逃出了美发厅，室外的寒意让她冷静下来。她需要冷静，莉娜却不打算放过她。英国姑娘踱到她身旁，将手伸向黑百合的头发。她的手指顺着一侧发丝滑下，咧嘴一笑。

黑百合眨了眨眼，也把手放在莉娜头上。她用手指拨弄着莉娜脑袋右侧的短发茬，另一只手轻轻梳过头顶较密的头发。接着她才意识到自己在 _大庭广众_ 下做了什么，一下蹦出三步远，抱起了胳膊。

她蹙起眉头瞪着莉娜。“不必这么沾沾自喜吧。”

莉娜仰头笑出声来，迈步上前，挽住黑百合的胳膊——既是为了帮自己站稳，也是为了这动作体现出的亲密。

“走吧，既然这么漂亮了，就该找几件衣服搭配一下。不过我们大概得收敛一点，一天里花销太大容易引人注意。”她从来不是个购物狂（买飞行纪念品不算），但能拉黑百合尝试各式服装的机会太难得了。况且还能弄清她穿什么衣服最能挑逗W的神经？那更是不容错过。


	6. 第5章 夹心饼干

买完衣服时，黑百合学到了三件事。首先，莉娜喜欢屁股，证据就是每次黑百合试衣服时，莉娜总盯着她后面看个不停，一脸心满意足。另外，莉娜很有时尚品味，至少在色彩搭配方面眼光不俗。最后一件是，她自己居然也乐在其中。

在她心里，这是如此平凡而愚蠢的事情。试穿衣服，欣赏莉娜对她的微笑，或者莉娜穿上真正的裙子时在她注视下期期艾艾的模样。习惯于这样的平凡相当危险。她决心保持警惕。

这是莉娜这辈子第三次穿裙子。第一次是参加守望先锋的活动，到场的还有某些政府高官——那条裙子穿着很不舒服，反正最后也弄破了。第二次是为了温斯顿的生日——天使坚持要莉娜盛装打扮，却不认可她常穿的礼服。她其实挺喜欢第二条裙子，但主要是因为她曾穿着它和一只漂亮的小鸟儿约会。

第三条裙子可得好好留着。黑百合看她的眼神更让她下定了决心。现在她们穿衣打扮多了点选择，不再全身写着“大家好她是个杀手而我是个一心拯救她的英雄”了。

莉娜换了条新裤子，搭配一件宽松衬衫，潇洒地解开上头三颗扣子，又挽住了黑百合的胳膊。她的同伴穿着一条让莉娜错不开眼的紧身裤，还有一件合身的蓝色罩衫。她看起来如此不同。美丽而优雅，莉娜开始在想到这女人时用上了“爱”这个字眼。这想法很危险。

黑百合把手伸到莉娜胸前，帮她扣上一颗纽扣。“装置露出来了。”

“我还以为很帅气呢。”莉娜哀叹道。她低头看看确定装置藏好了。“眼神倒不错。”

空中响起熟悉的嗡嗡声，两人刚躲进遮阳篷下面，一架飞行器就从头顶掠过。速度太快看不清标识，但莉娜相当确定那不属于任何她所知的组织。这可能无关紧要，也可能是黑爪。黑百合的手像钳子似的攥着她的手腕，她小心翼翼掰开那女人的手指。“好了，亲爱的，今天也逛够了。我们去买这周的食品储备，然后就回小屋。”

“我讨厌逃跑。”黑百合轻声说，“可他们总会来找我的。总有一天他们会抓住我，把这一切从我身边夺走。”她朝四周挥了挥手，相信莉娜会理解“这一切”是指什么。

“我不会让他们得手的。”莉娜保证。

“他们会杀了你。”

“为你值了。”她在黑百合的注视下缩了缩脖子，但话已出口，再难收回。不过黑百合什么都没说，只是推开莉娜，从她身边走了过去。

“我们速战速决吧。”

小小的集市有些老旧，但供应新鲜食材。莉娜已经几个月没吃过绿色蔬菜，开开心心地扔了一堆在篮子里。她吃得也不算糟糕，但寡淡无奇，她很想念真正有滋味的食物。哪怕味道冲点也行。

搜罗了水果、蔬菜、几种美味的肉食和大量曲奇饼后，她去找黑百合，发现后者正一脸茫然地站在早餐食品区。一天下来已经耗尽了体力，她拖着脚走上前。

“你没事吧，亲爱的？”

黑百合抬头看着她。“我不知道自己在干什么。我想找点速食食品，可品种这么多……”

莉娜环顾四周。“这里算少了，本来可能更多的。”她拿起两包夹心饼干。“我小时候最喜欢这个！它在大洋彼岸更流行，我们这儿吃的人不多，但我就喜欢偷偷把它塞进购物车。”

“这些所谓的饼干里人造成分比我身上还多。”看着莉娜把饼干扔进篮子里，黑百合脸上露出嫌弃的表情。

“它方便速食，美味可口，还能提供我们一天所需的能量。”莉娜指出。“关于怎么解决我们被追捕的困境，我也多少有点头绪了。要不了多久，你就不用担心了。”

“你现在不适合战斗。”黑百合抓住莉娜的胳膊，把她拽到身边，两人的脸几乎贴在一起。莉娜顺势靠进她怀里。“你甚至都不该出来走动。”她略微扯开莉娜的衬衫领口。“待会儿该给你换绷带了，不过按理情况本该更糟。”

“我也不明白是为什么。我不可能有快速愈合因子。但我一直在考虑这个问题。那颗子弹本来 _早该_ 要了我的命。它击中我的时候我还处在超时空场里。也许那减慢了子弹速度，也许那在伤口周围造成了某种时间涟漪。也许那加快了愈合过程。”还不够快。累了几个小时，莉娜现在只想躺下休息。只是她不会告诉黑百合。

“也许我们只是延缓了你的死亡。”黑百合垂眼看着地面。她带莉娜离开，草草处理了她的伤口，就拖着她踏上了横渡地中海的一千五百公里漫长旅程，却从没停下来问自己为什么要这么做，一次都没有。想到有一天时间可能追上猎空，那颗来自过去的子弹可能射穿她的心脏，就让黑百合如坐针毡。她从没有过如此不安的感觉，她不喜欢这样。

莉娜用手指托起黑百合的下巴。“打起精神，亲爱的。那些不确定的事，担心了也没用。”也许她正活在偷来的时光里。哪怕没有死去，她也本该在重症监护室躺上几天，或者更长时间。“不过，也可能有另一种解释。我能问个问题吗？”

“什么？”

“我肯定失了很多血。你是怎么处理的？”

黑百合脸上闪过一丝愧疚。“我给你输了我的血。当时没有别的选择。那让你的新陈代谢也放缓了。”

她点点头。“我猜到了。也许你血液里有什么物质能帮你快速愈合，而你把这项能力传给了我。”

“我更喜欢这种解释。”

“我也是。”莉娜承认。


	7. 第6章 转折

一回到小屋，莉娜就瘫倒了。黑百合不确定该怎么处理食材，干脆把东西堆到一边，叫了外卖。莉娜显然短时间内不会醒来，于是她放下外卖盒，小心翼翼抱起那姑娘送到床上。她以前从没一次吃过那么多。自从被黑爪改造后，体质变化就使她几乎不再有饥饿感。

她想洗个澡，但美发师说过头发刚漂白的几天里不能洗头。所以黑百合只是用湿毛巾小心擦去了脸、脖子和胳膊上的伪装。她卸下美瞳，注视着自己在镜中的倒影。她的头发看起来很陌生，尤其是衬着她真正的肤色。也许是因为对比，但她感觉身上的蓝色不太一样了。她用两根手指掐了掐皮肤，观察肤色的恢复速度。比正常快了许多。她不明白是为什么。她过去也曾连续数月在外执行任务，机体反应和新陈代谢都没什么变化。

她又把目光投向镜子。她想不起他们给她做的最后一次重置了。或许，那也是他们最后一次清空她。重新给她注射足量化学药剂，修复受损的意识灌输。她是他们冷酷无情的杀手。不允许感觉，不允许思考。

_手指紧攥着椅子，针刺进胳膊，液体在燃烧，烧遍她的血管。_

她本不该记得被清空的事，也不该记得他们为了打垮她都做过什么。但她记得。回忆汹涌而来，点点滴滴，每分每秒。世界天翻地覆，她一下跌倒在地。

莉娜被尖叫声惊醒，滚下了床铺。她下意识进行了一次瞬移，胸口撕心裂肺的剧痛立刻让她后悔了。她跌跌撞撞地挣扎到浴室，重重靠在门框上，强忍着阵阵反胃，只觉皮肤变得又湿又冷。“见鬼！”

黑百合正倒在地上抽搐。莉娜小心在她身边蹲下。“说话啊！能听到我吗，艾米丽？”

“别用 _那名字_ 叫我。”黑百合嘶声道。她一把抓住莉娜赤裸的腿，拉着自己站起身来。她头刚抬到肩膀高度就没了力气，于是小心避开莉娜胸口的伤，把头靠在她肩上。

闭上双眼，她仿佛回到了十年前的手术台上。有人在她脑袋上钻洞。有人在她耳边窃窃私语。她的意识像是一扇彩色玻璃窗，却有人在上面敲敲打打。钻头停下，她感觉飘了起来。一个女人在她上方飘荡，一个镜像。她举起枪，扣下扳机。

黑百合猛地睁开眼睛。她正躺在床上，莉娜晕倒在她身边。她完全想不起自己是怎么到了这里。肯定是莉娜把她拖过来的。她试着坐起身，头却晕得更厉害了。皮肤烫得像是着了火，她拉开毯子给自己降温。这动作就耗尽了她所有力气，她不情愿地倒回枕头上，再次陷入黑暗之中。

_“艾米丽？”她走下楼梯时，听见男人如此呼唤。_

_她微微一笑，俯身亲吻他。_ _“早_ _安，_ _ami_ [1] _。”_

_杰哈黝黑的大手按在她双手上。“晚上等我回来，我准备了特别惊喜。不过我怕是不能跟你一起吃早餐了。”_

_“算你欠我的_ _。_ _”她趁他擦肩而过走向门口，在他屁股上拍了一巴掌_ _。_

_“晚上见。”他把帽子在手里转了一圈，才扣到脑门上。_ _“_ _Je t'aime._ [2] _”_

_“_ _Oui_ [3] _，晚上见。_ _Je t'aime._ _”_

_“艾米丽？”_

_她从厚厚的书卷上抬头，看见杰哈开门走进来。他满身疲惫，却显然心情不错。她把肩头几缕碎发撩到身后，朝他迎去。“工作怎么样？又英勇奋战了？”_

_他感觉妻子的手指拂过他手臂，让他一时失神。看来她心情也不错，他们蜜月期般的激情还没有消退。“本来打算把惊喜留到晚餐后的，不过我现在就想让你看看。”_

_杰哈招手示意她跟上，领着她走进书房，打开电脑。“啊，甜心，我想你会满意的。”_

_艾米丽脑子里有什么咔嗒一响。她举起书狠狠砸向丈夫脑后。他叫了声痛，一头撞在键盘上。她揪着头发把他拽了回来，把他脑袋向后摁在椅背上，让他的脖颈暴露出来。当她从桌上抓起拆信刀时，他眼里写满了恐惧和迷茫。_

_那女人低头注视着他，完全变成了一个陌生人，目光冷酷无情。“黑爪向您致以亲切问候。”_

_她用拆信刀割开他的动脉，把他从椅子上推了下去。转身要走时，电脑屏幕上有东西吸引了她的目光。她按下回车键。_

_杰哈原本计划带她去希腊旅行，一起物色小屋。艾米丽的手指僵在键盘上，为自己该怎么办做着心理斗争。最终，她删除所有关于旅行计划和度假小屋的内容，从电脑上拔下数据盘。然后她跨过丈夫的尸体，再不回顾。_

回归现实时，刺骨的寒冷包围了她，让她大吃一惊——她正躺在整浴缸的冰块里。慌乱中，她拼命挣扎，但有人握住了她的手。

“是我。谢天谢地，你可算醒了。”

黑百合的绿色眸子对上了猎空的褐色眼睛，她随即放松下来。“为什么……有冰？”

“你昏迷了三天！然后开始发烧，我不知道该怎么办，又不能带你去医院。”

她别过脸去，颤抖起来，挣扎着爬出浴缸，努力藏起脸上的泪水。“你本该让我烧下去。”

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，亲爱的。

[2] 法语，我爱你。

[3] 法语，好的。


	8. 第7章 天使的使命

即使高烧退去，黑百合依然非常虚弱。一小时又一小时过去，毒素渐渐从她体内排出，记忆的碎片也在脑海中聚拢。大部分并无意义，缺乏来龙去脉，又或者和相似却无关的事件串在一起。不管她被黑爪洗脑的经历，还是他们违背她意志对她身体进行的改造，都不能解释为什么会是这样，为什么会是此刻。

这多半跟莉娜有关。比如莉娜看她时的眼神，比如莉娜的微笑在她心中唤起的人类情感。她又在床上躺了一天，汗水浸透了床单，全身哆嗦个不停。她觉得她就要死了。

一天后，她在高烧中做起梦来。她看着子弹射进猎空的胸膛，一遍又一遍。她顺着击倒死神的子弹轨迹向前走去，时间凝固在那一瞬，子弹刚触到他的额头，开始撕裂皮肤灼烧血肉。她射偏了，没有正中要害。不一定非得正中要害，但她向来以工作出色而自豪。而这次太粗糙了。给猎空的那枪太粗糙。给死神的那枪也太粗糙。

“太粗糙了。”死神对她说，血从他面具的弹孔里流淌出来。她被紧紧束缚着，躺在冰冷的手术台上，而他绕着她踱起了步子。“这次他们打算把你抹掉。你已经不在状态几个月了。他们打算把你抹掉，最妙的是，他们甚至不必来找你。你会自投罗网，然后他们会杀了你。就算你不去找他们，也一样会死。怎么都是输， _艾米丽_ 。黑爪确保了这一点。”

黑暗中的低声絮语。死亡开关。 _死亡开关。_

黑百合喘息着坐起身。房间天旋地转，有人及时往她手里塞了个桶，她才没吐在床上。

随着知觉渐渐恢复，她意识到屋里不只有她和莉娜。她抬眼望见一个金发女人坐在床沿。她伸手去抓枕套里的枪，却摸了个空。

“呃，”莉娜说，“那把已经被发现了。”

“她……在这里干什么。”她嗓音里渗出的恶意足以让多数人却步，但安吉拉·齐格勒不是多数人。

通常被称为“天使”的医生咂咂嘴。“莉娜说你快死了，求我来帮忙。”

“对不起，我知道你不相信何人，但我相信 _她_ 。”

黑百合把桶放到地上。虽然黑百合情绪波动最强烈的时候，也不过相当于普通人在任何一天里的正常情绪变化，但她的情绪确实变得激烈起来。“你相信她。”

“是的，我相信她。”

她目光在两人间转来转去，看看那个瑞士人，又看看莉娜。“好吧。”

“你不想去别的地方， _ja_[1]？哪怕我能保证你的安全？”

黑百合眯眼看着安吉拉。“我不打算成为任何人的科研对象。可我得怎么感谢你帮忙？你是不是想要情报？”

“什么都不要。”安吉拉摇头答道，她一手撑在身后，翘起二郎腿，继续说了下去。“我是医生。人们叫我‘天使’，这就是我来的原因，治病救人。”

“你治不了我的病。”黑百合也不知道自己为什么这么肯定。或许是梦中的琐碎片段让她有了这样的感觉。

“你知道自己得了什么病？”安吉拉轻轻把手按在黑百合小腿上，问道。

她不由抽搐了一下，注视着那只手。“是死亡开关。”这个词一直在她残存的记忆里飘荡。

“我想也是。黑爪重建你的机体平衡时肯定故意留下了某种缺陷。你的身体正在崩溃，原因不明，得做了样本检测才能知道。”

没人料到黑百合会突然开始哭泣，尤其是黑百合自己。但她突然意识到黑爪从她身上夺走了多少东西。她的意识，她的身体，她的自由意志。他们从她身上剥离了所有这一切，仿佛她只是件物品。对黑爪来说，黑百合不过是件工具，利用完了随时可以抛弃。

她的纹身，她在战斗中使用的装备，她的目标，都不是她自己的选择。她每次扣下扳机，黑爪都引导着子弹的方向。黑爪给她设定了拒人千里的性格。孤立她。改造她的身体来适应他们的需要，只适应他们的需要。任何微小反抗都会迅速招致负面强化手段，直到她不再记得自己曾经的模样，也不再试图探索未来的可能。

黑百合把脸埋进双掌间。她感觉莉娜的胳膊环抱着她，她没有退开。她没有靠近，但也没有退开。这么多年来，她第一次想起艾米丽是谁。尽管她坚持艾米丽已经死去，但在她心底的某个角落里还是存着一丝希望，希望也许有一天艾米丽能够复活。那些复苏的记忆虽然琐碎，却让她认清了现实。她想起杰哈眼中的悲伤，在死前的那一瞬，他意识到自己的妻子已经被人夺走，所以 _哀悼_ 着她的逝去。

如果对杰哈而言，艾米丽已经死去，那么对黑百合而言，艾米丽更是个不折不扣的死人。

黑百合镇定心神，抬起头来。安吉拉和莉娜都没有追问刚才发生的事，她对此心存感激。她也感激莉娜虽然好奇，却始终没对她的腿说过什么。她感觉和一周前那个冰冷的杀手大不相同了。取代她不变的冷静出现的，是某种火花般的东西。愤怒的星星之火落在干燥的丛林里，随时可能演变成一场 _燎原之怒_ 。针对黑爪，针对他们向她犯下的罪行。但这情绪容易衡量。她能够理解。

而她注视莉娜时的怦然心动，却更加难以言表。

安吉拉支棱起一边眉毛，却一言不发。她刚抵达时，看到黑百合在高烧中辗转反侧，而莉娜紧攥着这个前杀手的手不放。英国姑娘用毛巾给黑百合的额头降温，用那样温柔的眼神凝视着黑百合，简直叫人心疼。她本以为猎空不过是一时迷恋，可如今看来，那已经变成了某种深挚得多的感情。但真正令她惊讶的是黑百合对莉娜表现出的柔情。另一件令她惊讶的是黑百合的腿。她早就怀疑它们从膝盖以下被替换了，但如今才得到证明。

不过，也许还有希望。

“我已经尽力稳定你的状况。”她严厉地瞪了莉娜一眼。“还有你。我简直不敢相信你胸口受了伤还到处乱跑！”

“已经好多了！”

“这我不管，你们两个都给我好好休息，我去对黑百合的血做些检测。天知道我要怎么才能完成检测还不引起别人注意。”温斯顿肯定会起疑心，所以不能用他的实验室。

莉娜转转眼珠。“遵命，老妈。”

安吉拉用一根修长的手指戳着莉娜。“我是认真的。”她放下手，走到床边给了莉娜一个拥抱。

她揉揉英国姑娘的头发。“如果安全屋需要转移，你知道在哪能找到我。”

* * *

**译注**

[1] 德语，是吧。


	9. 第8章 名字

黑百合终于结束了卧床生涯，转到沙发上躺着。这样好多了，至少让她感觉自己正在康复，不过也有一点弊端——如果可以称之为弊端的话。

厨房里的景象在她眼前一览无遗，莉娜正伴着欢快得可怕的曲子边跳舞边做早餐，身上就穿着一条红短裤和一件小背心。这是种黑百合从未体验过的特殊折磨，简直叫她难以承受。

“注意别把天使缝的线扯开了。”她喊道。

莉娜朝她比了个V的手势，继续对付蔬菜和鸡蛋。“我会小心，亲爱的。”

黑百合长叹一声，更深地陷进沙发里，裹紧了身上的毯子。莉娜扭动腰胯的舞姿有种近乎催眠的引力，她盯着那短裤后面的英国国旗挪不开眼。她不知该怎么应对心中的感受，只觉身上忽冷忽热。莉娜打开了风扇，但这远远不够。

黑百合终于踢开毯子爬起来，被汗水湿透的长衬衫紧贴在她身上。她走到风扇旁，把它抬起来对着胸口，同时撩起衬衫。凉风的冷却效果让她立刻感觉舒服多了，她忍住一声如释重负的叹息。

莉娜回头望向起居室，手里的抹刀一下掉在地上。她跪下来胡乱摸索，眼睛却一瞬不瞬地盯着黑百合。她重新起身时，一头撞上了平底锅把手，差点把它从炉子上撞下来。锅子摇摇欲坠，她手忙脚乱地努力在避免烫伤的同时保住她们的早餐。最后她关掉火头，把平底锅放到一边，嘴里小声嘀咕着：“我真是姬得无可救药。”

“你说什么？”黑百合转向莉娜问道。

莉娜敢说那女人肯定是故意的。她把食物盛进盘子里。“没什么。只是自言自语。你该好好躺着。”她走到餐台边时，黑百合放下了衬衫。这让她松了口气。

黑百合接过盘子。“这里热得让人难受。”

莉娜摸摸她的额头。“你一点都不烫，不过你的皮肤确实不像平常那么凉。真奇怪。我帮你开扇窗吧。”

打开的窗口吹进一阵凉风。黑百合把餐盘放到沙发边的桌几上，闭眼站在窗前，等感觉足够冷静了才坐下。“我还以为天使对我的治疗很有效。”

“确实有效。没有它你早死了。”

黑百合低头看着盘子。肚子咕咕直叫，她不记得上次这么有食欲是什么时候了。就像最近发生的许多事一样，这也是种全新的感觉。“他们把我的身体改造成了一台血肉构成的机器。还有一部分是真的机器。我正发生故障……”她开始用餐。

“你害怕吗？”莉娜坐到黑百合身旁，看着她风卷残云般把鸡蛋和蔬菜扒进嘴里。

她一边咽着食物，摇摇头，然后又点点头。“十年来，我都对他们惟命是从。我不害怕死亡。但现在我都想起来了。我做过什么。我曾经是谁。我想……”

“你想活下去？”

“我想看到自己未来是什么模样。”

莉娜认定她们想的差不多是同一件事。她默默吃着早餐，尽量在食物变冷前把它们吃完。见黑百合开始发抖，莉娜拉过毯子披在她肩上，但什么也没说。

“你可以把窗户关上了。”

“你确定？我不想让你体温又升得太高。”

“我……还是热。”黑百合承认。她望着莉娜，突然靠上前，用毯子把两人裹在一起。莉娜的皮肤是冰凉的，两人间的冷热逆转让她感觉很是有趣。但正如她所希望的，莉娜带走了她身体的热量，很快她们的体温就相差无几。莉娜把脑袋缩在她颈窝里，她这整个早晨第一次没有了热得要命的感觉。

这是如此自然，如此 _人性化_ ，黑百合感觉怒火又回来了。她考虑过自己想干什么。她想杀光黑爪里每一个人，她想一把火把那组织烧成平地，让它只剩下灰烬和尸骸。

他们夺走了她的人性，而此时此刻，怀抱着莉娜，她终于明白自己遭受的损害有多严重。她可以扭断她的脖子。可以当场杀了她。这念头来得如此自然，仿佛是世上最正常不过的事情，想到莉娜的脑袋以不自然的角度歪向一旁，黑百合的胸口一阵刺痛。

黑百合起身冲进浴室，关上门。莉娜跟上去敲了敲门。

“你没事吧？要我帮忙吗？”

没有回应，片刻后，莉娜走开了。门却在她背后打开，黑百合一把抱住了她的肩膀和腰胯。她被转了个身摁在墙上。光滑柔软的嘴唇吻住了她，让她头晕目眩。一具紧致的身躯与她相互契合。两人的呼吸也交错在一起。

“哦……好吧，”莉娜轻声说，“这样就好。”

“还记得我们谈到名字的时候吗？”黑百合的声音很轻，莉娜必须集中精神才能透过自己雷鸣般的心跳听到她开口。

“怎么了？”

“这就是噩梦的反义词。一个我不想结束的幻梦。”黑百合的手顺着莉娜的胳膊滑下，直到两人十指交缠。她加大力道把莉娜压在墙上，再次亲吻了她。

莉娜现在连自己的名字都记不清了。她全靠黑百合才勉强站直，她相信黑百合也是靠墙壁支撑才没倒下。她听见自己的声音响起，轻柔飘渺。“那么，你叫什么名字？”

“你会笑我的。”她低声说着，唇瓣轻轻扫过莉娜的嘴唇。

“不会的。我保证。”

“算了，那太傻了。”

莉娜用另一只手把玩着黑百合的齐肩短发。“不，告诉我。”

“蕾芙芮( _Rêverie_ )。”

“是个好名字。”莉娜一边向她保证，一边把蕾芙芮的头发绕在手指上。“很动听。又对你有特殊意义。”

蕾芙芮倚在莉娜身上笑了起来，这感觉 _棒极了_ 。艾米丽和黑百合都已成为过去。哪怕明天死去，这也是她十年来最快活的时光。

“你说我们会不会一觉醒来，发现一切又重归噩梦？”

“我们肯定不是在做梦。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为我们居然都穿着衣服，你也没坐在我——”蕾芙芮没有让莉娜把话说完。


	10. 第9章 释放

自从向死神开枪后，蕾芙芮第一次不再想着向黑爪复仇。她不再想着她们将来会怎样，或者她们要如何逃离眼下的困境。说实话，她一开始就没有任何计划。她救下莉娜后发生的一切都是走一步看一步。可现在她有了一个未来，这是不容轻忽的。

尽管伤病缠身，但她拥有莉娜，问题是 _她该拿她怎么办_ ？莉娜正好奇地望着她，目光像在暗示着什么。这姑娘能以令人疯狂的方式点燃她的血液，而蕾芙芮欣然接受。两人的嘴唇再次相触，蕾芙芮更加热切地亲吻着莉娜，她的手指探到莉娜的背心下面，抚摸着腹部的肌肤。

“你不会把我弄坏的，亲爱的。”莉娜轻声说着，仰起头任由蕾芙芮亲吻她的脖颈和咽喉。她膝盖发软，要不是背靠着墙，大概已经滑坐在地上了。“现在我随你处置。”

蕾芙芮退开一点，细细审视着她的面容，脸上神色荡漾。莉娜只觉呼吸一滞，喉头滚动了一下。“你想要什么，蕾芙芮？”

“你。”她的嗓音低沉沙哑。突然之间，她想起她掌中温暖的肌肤，她耳旁粗重的呼吸，她身下那令人心安的存在，还有她和丈夫一同创作的乐曲。莉娜不是杰哈，蕾芙芮也不是艾米丽，但这不重要。

她们会谱写属于自己的歌谣。

莉娜的背心被蕾芙芮一把扯下。时间装置的光芒照亮了她的脸，她盯着它看了一会儿，抬手轻触核心周围冰冷的金属。

“这个不能脱。”莉娜拽了拽蕾芙芮的长衬衫，直到那女人明白了她的意思，举起双手。她帮蕾芙芮从碍事的衣物中解脱出来，含情脉脉地注视着她。如今两人都满身狼狈，但她不再是用她的头脑思考，而是用她的心灵，用她的肉体，她认定就算将来被安吉拉责骂也值了。“我能碰你吗？”

蕾芙芮点点头，注意力全在莉娜身上。她的手从冰冷的装置挪向莉娜温暖的肌肤，手指绕着莉娜左侧乳房轻轻描摹。“我们都是某种超出自我控制的产物。但从我认识你的那天起，你就努力帮我控制住自己。哪怕黑百合一直试图杀死你。”

她抬眼注视着莉娜的眼睛，英国姑娘的手向下滑到她胸前。“她还在这里。在我脑海里。如果——”

“没必要总想着什么‘如果’。”蕾芙芮的肌肤还是比常人冰冷，却比几天前温暖了许多。她沉浸于掌心的触感，还有她抚过蕾芙芮身躯时她双眼紧闭的模样。

她又要烧起来了，但这次唯一能给她带来解脱的就是莉娜的双手。莉娜似乎知道自己在干什么，却并未触及蕾芙芮最希望她触碰的地方。蕾芙芮挫败地哼了一声，攥住莉娜的手腕，把她的手按到自己胸脯上。这只能让她感觉更热了，她一时竟说不出英语，于是用回了母语。“ _Ici!_[1]”

莉娜笑着抚上一边乳房，藏不住满脸嬉笑。她用拇指轻轻摩挲乳头，蕾芙芮像饥饿的人渴望食物一样向她紧贴过来。她看着蕾芙芮的脸，继续手上的动作，加大了速度和力道。被摁在墙上的人是她，心醉神迷的却是蕾芙芮。

“嗨，美女，我想我们或许应该坐下。”

蕾芙芮从墙边退开，拉起莉娜的手，牵着她慢慢走向卧室。莉娜赶忙跟上，只是考虑到伤口缝线才略微放缓脚步。当蕾芙芮把她推倒在床上然后爬到她身上时，她先是惊，后是喜——蕾芙芮一边吻住她脉搏跳动之处，一边用修长的手指拨弄起了她的乳房。

莉娜的手抚过蕾芙芮的双肩，顺势滑到背后，十指陷进蕾芙芮的肌肤。她感觉一股热气吹在她脖颈上，接着蕾芙芮抬头坐起身来。莉娜顺势调整手臂姿势，捧住了那对酥胸。她双手向下移动到蕾芙芮的腰腹然后是大腿，抬眼注视着她，呼吸急促。她想膜拜她的每一寸肌肤。“让我来？”

让莉娜主导意味着放弃对局面的控制，这是蕾芙芮通常不愿做的。艾米丽几乎总是在床笫间占据着主动。黑百合永远都不会 _相信_ 别人到那种程度。但她可以相信莉娜。她俯身吻住莉娜的唇，然后翻身侧躺在她旁边。

莉娜忍着微微的疼痛重新坐起身，示意蕾芙芮躺下。“放松点，亲爱的。安心躺好，都交给我吧。”

她看着蕾芙芮闭上眼睛，微笑着伸手抚摸她的脸颊。莉娜用双手开始，指尖蜻蜓点水般掠过蕾芙芮的锁骨和咽喉。她想慢慢来，尽情欣赏眼前的美景，感受她，品味她。如今终于拥有她时，她竟不知该从哪里开始。“想要我停下的时候就告诉我。”

蕾芙芮点点头，但她的注意力全在莉娜手指留下的温暖轨迹上。甚至保持呼吸平稳都成了不可能的任务。有只手描摹着她手臂上的纹身，另一只手抚摸着她的手腕。嘴唇擦过她的肩膀，牙齿轻啮她的脖颈。莉娜使出浑身解数轻咬、舔舐、亲吻、撩拨，她很快忘记了其他的一切。

当蕾芙芮挺身迎合时，莉娜咯咯暗笑。她含住右侧乳头，只觉蕾芙芮的手纠结在她发间，颇为强势地把她按住。她耳旁响起一声 _悲鸣_ ，她能感觉到蕾芙芮在她身下时而紧绷时而放松。每当她的手指在她肚皮上描摹时，蕾芙芮的喘息都会变得更加急促，指甲也微微陷进莉娜的头皮里。

“一切都还好吧？”莉娜吃吃笑着往下溜，用鼻尖拱了拱蕾芙芮的肚脐。

“好烫。”蕾芙芮哑声说完，笑了起来。那是种低沉的笑，带着一丝歇斯底里的意味，仿佛她还不太习惯这样的感觉。或者完全不习惯。汹涌而来的情感让她应接不暇，滚烫的泪水滑过她的脸颊，她拱起身子迎合着莉娜的触摸。她两眼微睁注视着莉娜。莉娜不是杰哈，但她在她心中唤起的感情，却如杰哈在艾米丽心中一样。

莉娜回望着她，抚摸着她大腿到腰胯的肌腱，用两根手指缓缓画起了小圈。蕾芙芮喉咙里发出一声低吟，又落回到枕头上。她想对蕾芙芮做的、想和蕾芙芮做的太多太多，她只希望她们有充分的时间一起探索。

蕾芙芮轻轻拽了一下莉娜的头发，接着又是一下，只是更加急切。莉娜脸上绽开无比灿烂的笑容。“好的，好的，我懂了。”

她稍稍发力把那双长腿抬过她肩头。它们不是金属，只是靠在她背上有些冰凉。她并不在意，蕾芙芮穿过她发间的手指动作越来越坚持。好吧，莉娜心想，这样就好。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，这里。


	11. 第10章 宁静打破

宁静对蕾芙芮是种陌生的事物。当她还是黑百合时，她几乎没有感情。哦，其实还是有那么一点感情，虽然她不愿承认，在杀戮后或者在战斗中，奔涌的肾上腺素会让她如获新生。通常，她只是心绪平静。只是存在于这世上。但她从没感受过 _宁静_ 。

莉娜把脸枕在她胸口，蕾芙芮的手指慵懒地在那姑娘背上游走，嘴里轻轻哼着。莉娜的加速器陷进她肌肤里，金属冰凉，核心却是温暖的。蕾芙芮想到了自己——她的外在就像金属一样冰冷，内里却一天天温暖起来。看看这姑娘都对她做了什么，她居然把自己和一件大猩猩设计的小玩意联系在了一起。蕾芙芮自嘲地笑了笑。

像那样让猎空主导，着实有些尴尬。但那是她所需要的。她俩之间的化学反应愈演愈烈，她也不知道最终会是什么结果。而她竟对此充满了期待，几乎把她自己都吓了一跳。那是如此不可预知，又像莉娜一样令人疯狂。她收紧胳膊，把莉娜抱得更紧。改造使得她肌肉精实，无论后来发生了什么，这一点都没变。她的意识依然支离破碎，莉娜依然处在危险中。她只要用力一拧……

黑百合或许依然在她体内，但那再也不是她了。黑爪的改造让她在扣下扳机时没有任何感觉。但他们无法抹消记忆。她记得那些人，记得每一张脸。许多是无辜者，只是挡了黑爪的路。就像她丈夫那样。不过，更令她困扰的是她碎片化的意识。她无法想象真正的愧疚和悔恨会是怎样一种感觉。她脚下踩着堆积如山的尸骨，若愧疚袭来，她将无法幸存。

她闭上眼睛，努力不去想这些，她不想毁了她和莉娜拥有的瞬间。有那么一个瞬间，许许多多的瞬间，那种“小死一回”的快感她已经多年未曾体验。从杰哈死后就不曾有过。黑爪将她视为一件工具，一具行尸走肉，把她按照他们的喜好装扮起来。她没有任何选择。他们夺走了她的意识，夺走了她的双腿，把她像物件一样四处招摇。

蕾芙芮皱起眉头，这些念头一经想起，就再难甩开。要想对黑爪发动反击，她需要装备。自己挑选东西令她心生畏惧。“我需要一套新作战服。”

“嗯？”莉娜喃喃道。“怎么了？”她抬起头。哪怕换了新发型，她的头发还是野性难驯地支棱着。她模样有些凌乱，却…… _可爱极了_ 。

某种比 _喜爱_ 更强烈的感情抓住了蕾芙芮，她拽过莉娜给了她一个吻。

莉娜咧开嘴露出最傻气的笑容，但这实在是她得到过的最好的早安问候。她起身跨坐在蕾芙芮腿上。蕾芙芮还没想好头发该染什么颜色，所以它还是漂白状态。莉娜心不在焉地把玩着它。“作战服是怎么回事？”

“黑爪必须付出代价，这么做我需要新装备。”蕾芙芮的手指在莉娜腰胯上轻轻拍打。

“这可真是我听过的最浪漫的情话了。”莉娜讥讽道，她抱起胳膊气鼓鼓地看着爱人。“你不觉得我们可以晚点再想这个吗？也许，等午餐以后。”她的表情柔和下来，松开胳膊按在蕾芙芮肩上。“不过，你没事吧？一大早就想这些实在有点阴暗。”

“在我们开始前，我就跟你说过。”她抬手抚上莉娜的脸。“黑百合还在这里。她 _一直_ 都在。”她拍拍自己的额头。“有时我还是想掐死你。”

莉娜脸上漾起一丝微笑。“我听说这是我在场时大家的正常反应。”

“不是比喻。我是说真的掐死你。”

“还是很正常！”

“ _Foufolle._[1]”蕾芙芮用拇指描摹着莉娜的脸颊，喃喃道。

尽管不愿打破这样温情的沉默，莉娜还是听到自己发问：“你真想对付黑爪？”

“ _Oui._[2]”蕾芙芮坐起身，调整了一下姿势，好靠在墙上又不必让莉娜离开她大腿。她动手检查莉娜的绷带，担心她们昨晚的运动加重了伤势。

“我是说，如果他们以为你死了呢？你就可以重新开始……”莉娜的手指贴着蕾芙芮的肌肤上微微抽搐，她还能坐得住实在是个小小奇迹。

“那你呢，你也会伪装死亡吗？你能坚持多久，强忍着不去帮助别人，或者回到守望先锋？”

“唔。我想你说得有道理。”

“只要黑爪存在，我就不会有安宁。”蕾芙芮小心解着莉娜的绷带，斩钉截铁地说。而守望先锋或许希望她为她的罪行付出代价。就算她想，也不可能加入他们。她想加入吗？这不是莉娜第一次动这个念头。

带蕾芙芮回守望先锋对任何相关人员都不会是件容易的事，一想到接着会发生什么，莉娜就开始头疼。她努力不让自己嗓音里带上伤感。“那消灭黑爪以后，我们又会怎么样？”

蕾芙芮早就知道她们不可能藏一辈子。她们拥有的不过是暂时的宁静。莉娜总会回到守望先锋，回到蕾芙芮无法跟随的地方。“你会做你最擅长的工作。当个烦人的小家伙，到处助人为乐。我会从此消失。”

莉娜蹙蹙眉（这表情在她脸上总是可爱极了）。“肯定会有折中的办法。如果你能得到某种谅解呢？这一切不是你的错。哪怕是……”

“孟达塔？”

莉娜绷紧下巴，点了点头。她不愿去想那件事，或者其他被黑百合所杀的人。但现在她必须面对，她悲伤地开口：“是黑爪控制了你。他们破坏了你的意识，把你变成一件杀人工具。我们不会怪罪一把枪杀了人，我们只会归咎于扣下扳机的人和幕后主使者！”

“民众和政府不会这么想。”蕾芙芮喃喃说着，蹙起眉头。她已经解开了绷带，可那里没有伤口。她用手指抚摸着那完好无损的皮肤。“ _Merde_[3]……”

“怎么了？”莉娜低头望向胸口。伤口本来就在加速器上方，现在却不见了。“有点意思，不是吗？看样子你对我的影响力可比我们想的强多了！”

又是反讽。蕾芙芮思绪飞转。就算是她自己，有她强化过的体质和黑爪对她血液动的手脚，也不会如此迅速地彻底痊愈。伤口要几周才会消失。甚至几个月。哪怕天使也不可能做得更好。这肯定和莉娜的时间能力有关。

这是件好事，必须是。莉娜不可以在她之前消失。她不允许。

“这很好。”莉娜咧嘴笑道。“也就是说我们不必再——”

蕾芙芮打断了她，一把将莉娜摁倒在床上，近乎粗暴地亲吻着她。她曾试图告诉自己这只是迷恋。只是欲望。甚至可能只是友谊的萌芽。但当她为自己确定了全新的身份时，就无比清楚地意识到她对莉娜的感情远不止如此。

有人清了清嗓子，惊得两人滚下了床。莉娜立刻爬了起来，手里挥着一盏台灯，而蕾芙芮不知从什么地方摸出了一把手枪，莉娜不太确定自己想知道是哪里。

齐格勒博士抬起双手，避开视线，脸上泛起一片潮红。“抱歉！没想到你们俩会这么……”她摆摆手，“ _亲密_ 。”

“你可以试着 _敲门_ ！”莉娜用被单包住自己。她注意到蕾芙芮放低了枪口，却没有放松警惕。“或者先打个电话。你肯定有什么事吧？”

“你们没有工作专线。另外， _ja_[4]，我当然有事。”安吉拉提醒她。她皱起眉头，抬起手又放下，像是本打算做点什么却又放弃了。“莉娜，让我看看你的伤。”

莉娜耸耸肩走上前，把被单放低了一些。

安吉拉瞪大了眼睛。“ _Gottfried Stutz!_ [5]”

“什么？”蕾芙芮问道。

“这不可能。有多久了？”安吉拉来回扫视着两人。她们真是难以想象的一对，她还不太习惯她们的发型变化。

“它昨晚还在。”莉娜悄悄挪到旁边摸自己的衣服。“就像奇迹一样，不是吗？”

有那么一瞬，安吉拉脸上闪过一丝担忧，但她很快对莉娜绽开微笑。“也许吧。我能采个样吗？”

莉娜翻了个白眼。“当然啦！为什么不呢，吸血鬼女士。”

“你采样的时候，能不能跟我们说说你从我血样里发现了什么。”

“当然。”安吉拉对她们点点头，朝屋外退去。“我很快……回来……那时你们俩最好……”她胡乱挥了挥手。“像样点。”

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，疯子。

[2] 法语，对。

[3] 法语，见鬼。

[4] 德语，是的。

[5] 德语，我的老天爷。


	12. 第11章 蜘蛛

黑百合的度假小屋非常迷人。它的建筑风格似乎和那女人不太搭调，却让安吉拉看到一丝艾米丽·拉克瓦的影子。她指尖抚过窗沿，思绪飘向了十五年前。

她本可以告发莉娜。扪心自问，她本该这么做。莉娜是在包庇一名通缉犯。但是安吉拉看过她抢救黑百合时莉娜眼中的神情，她决定相信她。主要是莉娜，而不是黑百合。她心里仍存着疑问：如果黑百合真的成为了过去，那取而代之的是谁？

上次离开时，她一路上都在努力克制自己的情绪。她在黑百合的表情和嗓音里感觉到的只有不屑。那本不该令她如此伤心，但她把悲伤藏在了心底。眼下还有更重要的事，想到必须向她们通报的消息，她心里就沉甸甸。不全是坏消息，却依然难以开口。

听到动静，她抬眼望去。黑百合已经换上了新款罩衫和白色休闲裤。当年艾米丽一向很有时尚品味。安吉拉微笑黯了黯。“黑百……艾米丽——”

蕾芙芮举起手。“她们俩都死了。我的名字是蕾芙芮。”

“好吧，蕾芙芮。”

“你在她进黑爪前就认识她？”蕾芙芮问道。零星碎片浮上意识表面，却看不分明。她杀死杰哈前的记忆仍旧一触即逝。

“ _Ja._[1] 我们曾经是朋友。”

“我……很遗憾，节哀顺变。”蕾芙芮蹙起眉，用右手搓着左臂。她显得如此脆弱，安吉拉极力忍住了想拥抱她的冲动，不过此刻真正需要拥抱的也许是安吉拉自己。当一名杀手以你朋友的容颜出现在你面前时，实在很难继续哀伤。

_“_ _我简直不敢相信我居然让你把我劝来了。_ _”_ _安吉拉交叉双臂抱在胸前，瞪了朋友一眼，努力不盯着看个不停。相较于她保守的金色连体泳衣，她朋友的蓝色泳衣显得更大胆，闪着令人着迷的耀眼光芒。_

_艾米丽·雷诺哈哈大笑，伸手拽开安吉拉的胳膊，把她从上到下打量了一番。_ _“_ _这是你应得的_ _。一周内你就要回国在最知名的医院开始住院实习了。我知道，你肯定会有出色成就。所以在你拼命工作让我见一面都难之前，最后玩一个周末也合情合理，_ _oui_ _**[2]** _ _？_ _”_ _她朝大海挥了挥手_ _。_ _“_ _我们可是在_ _蓝色海岸呢。尽情享受吧！_ _”_

_安吉拉挣开艾米丽的手，咬住嘴唇看了她一阵子，才缓步跟在她身后。_ _“_ _你没忘了带防晒霜吧_ _？_ _”_ _皮肤护理是头等大事_ _。_

_艾米丽转身眨眨眼，又蹦了回来。_ _“_ _我们得相互帮忙抹抹了_ _，_ _l'ange_ _**[3]** _ _。_ _”_

_安吉拉脚下一个踉跄，差点摔倒。_

_“_ _Gracieux._ _**[4]** _ _”_ _艾米丽搀住安吉拉的手肘，小声打趣道。_

_“_ _我是医生，不是芭蕾舞演员。_ _”_ _她拨开额前的碎发_ _，暗自希望海水够凉。_

“那时你笑起来好美。”

“什么？”

安吉拉摇摇头。“没什么。”

蕾芙芮没来得及追问，莉娜踱出了卧室。“我是不是打断了什么？”

“没什么。”安吉拉重复道，“两位，请坐好。”

“是坏消息，对吗？”莉娜握住蕾芙芮的手，紧盯着天使。装置的光芒投在她脸上，将她的表情衬得无比清晰。

“我情愿站着。”蕾芙芮说。虽然刚才安吉拉流露过伤感，现在她却读不懂这位医生的表情了。

“艾米……”安吉拉更正自己，“蕾芙芮。我在你血液中检出了某种叫人头疼的特殊物质。”她把一个小小的圆形装置放到桌上。一幅全息投影出现在她们中间。安吉拉把镜头拉近到一个带触须的小机器人上。她听上去很愤怒。“黑爪偷走我的技术并进行了逆向工程。通常情况下，它们会在完成治疗后离开人体系统，但黑爪对它们进行了改造，让其中一部分潜伏下来。”

投影变成了凶险的红色，切换为蕾芙芮身体的图示。蕾芙芮眯起眼睛。“我想这就是死亡开关？”

“ _Ja._[5] 失去定期……维护后，潜伏的纳米机器人就开始攻击你。就像一套过于活跃的免疫系统。然后你自身的免疫系统开始反击。我相信他们对纳米机器人写入了某种程序，使它们不再承担治疗任务，反而试图杀死你。”她关掉投影。“你体内有一场战争正在进行，蕾芙芮。我甚至不确定你占了上风。”

“你肯定有办法，对吧？”莉娜来回看着两人。她向来尊敬安吉拉。安吉拉在她认识的人里是最聪明，和温斯顿不相上下。她多少怀疑自己体内是否也有死亡开关，又或者它只是针对蕾芙芮的基因。“我是说，它们是你设计的呀，不是吗？也许你可以关闭它们。”

她的身体正试图杀死她。就像她头脑里的战争一样，她身体里也在进行一场厮杀。这几乎令蕾芙芮难以承受，她突然笑出声来。

“什么事这么有趣，亲爱的？”莉娜有些犹豫地唤道，“蕾芙芮？”

“对不起，”蕾芙芮擦擦眼睛，“只是……”窗外有道光闪过。蕾芙芮扑上前把安吉拉推到一旁。一颗子弹随即洞穿了安吉拉方才所在的位置。她一边蹲下避开窗口，一边瞥向莉娜。没有血迹。没人受伤。至少目前没有。

“他们是怎么找到我们的？”

安吉拉从墙壁的弹孔上收回视线。“不知道。我很小心不引人注意了。”她把两根手指按在手腕上，像是要确认自己还活着。当她注视蕾芙芮时，嗓音仍在颤抖。“... _Danke._[6]”

“黑爪到处都有眼线。就算没发现你，早晚也会找到我们的。”蕾芙芮缓缓爬向卧室。她在那里有几把手枪，几天前又搞了一杆老式拉栓步枪。简单，但却实用。

“没错。”莉娜检查了时间加速器的能量水平。“他们一定把两个出口都封锁了。”

蕾芙芮丢了一把手枪给安吉拉。“我们没有时间了。他们肯定想尽快除掉你们俩，把我抓回去。他们会迅速出击，猛烈进攻。这还得是我们运气好，黑爪只派了杂兵来。”

莉娜看了蕾芙芮一眼。“小乖乖，知道对付的是我们，他们没 _那么_ 傻。”

“……你刚才叫我什么？”

“呃。”莉娜挺直腰杆，神色紧张起来。“一不小心就脱口而出了，没别的意思。”

她打量着莉娜。要是在不久前，她一定会毫不留情地取笑莉娜的“脱口而出”，而此刻她也不打算完全放过。“乖乖戴项圈的可不会是 _我_ ， _chérie_[7]。”

“这场面很可爱，但我相信我们有更迫在眉睫的问题。”安吉拉说完，留下莉娜张口结舌，自顾自拨开保险，厌恶地看了那手枪一眼。她已经多少次发现她的誓言面临考验？她是怎样的一个伪善者啊？

“我只打非致命部位。”莉娜保证道。她还没完全恢复镇定，但她太了解安吉拉，一眼就看出了医生的心思。

蕾芙芮猛地拉开枪栓，把子弹填进枪膛。她据枪探出窗外，瞄准，射击。一声枪响在小屋里回荡，她心头闪过一丝懊恼，感觉玷污了这座小屋。“狙击手已消灭。”

“我可以呼叫支援。”安吉拉说，“温斯顿和其他人用不了多久就能赶到。”

“黑爪和守望先锋都是非法组织。”蕾芙芮回答，“区别在于黑爪根本不在乎他们在哪里杀了谁。”

莉娜皱起眉头。蕾芙芮说得没错。守望先锋并不总是受人欢迎，这一点始终困扰着她。有那么多人需要他们的帮助！但他们的成员数量并未像她和温斯顿希望的那样猛增。

“我们需要订个计划，亲爱的们。我想我可以转移他们的注意，然后我们就启动B计划。”

“B计划？”

莉娜点点头，但接下来的一瞬间发生了三件事。从另一个窗口扔进来一枚闪光弹，她瞬移上前赶在爆炸前把它丢了回去。与此同时，前门轰然洞开，滚进一颗烟雾弹。但令她僵住的是那深沉得有如回响的笑声。

有人穿过烟雾走来，一梭子弹撕开莉娜刚才所在的位置没进墙里。她再次闪到袭击者身后，他转身透过那张熟悉的灰色面具回望着她。她后退一步，又绕着他兜起了圈子。“对一个死人来说，你还真是神采奕奕，小丑。”

“要杀我可没那么容易。”他一手举枪指向猎空，另一把枪指向天使。“ _不是吗，医生？_ 我一直很好奇，我们俩到底谁才是死亡天使？”

蕾芙芮一枪顶在他脑门上。“是不是把谁给忘了， _frère_[8]？”

死神嗤之以鼻。“发型不错，你倒挺会找乐子的。杀了他们，我们可以既往不咎，假装你没朝我过开枪。”

“不。我会很高兴送你回地里多躺几周。”

他吃吃笑着，笑声很快变得阴森起来。“ _Araignée_ _._[9]”

蕾芙芮额头上渗出颗颗汗珠，微微收紧了扣在扳机上的手指。枪管在颤抖，周围的喧闹声渐渐低了下去。有东西在她脑袋里发出刺耳的声音，仿佛边缘残损的磨砂玻璃。感觉就像有人把手指探进她脑袋里，狠狠抓着，直到她叫出声来。她感觉她听见莉娜在说话，她感觉她听到了那名字。她是谁？那是她十年来第一次为自己作出选择，如今它却消失了。她试图抓住它，但那名字凝固在莉娜嘴唇上，却有另外几个字犹在耳旁。

“ _杀了他们。_ ”

* * *

**译注**

[1] 德语，对。

[2] 法语，对吧。

[3] 法语，天使。

[4] 法语，真优雅。

[5] 德语，对。

[6] 德语，谢谢。

[7] 法语，甜心。

[8] 法语，兄弟。

[9] 法语，蜘蛛。


	13. 第12章 碎裂

“尽量别睡着了。太阳晒多了对你皮肤不好。”

艾米丽睁开眼睛，扭头看向那个和她并肩躺在沙滩上的女人。“有你这么细心抹的防晒霜，我敢说没问题。”沙滩上还有其他人，但全都融进了背景里，模糊不清，艾米丽专心盯着朋友，看到她脸上泛起一片可疑的红晕。

安吉拉别过脸去，像是突然对一只海鸥发生了浓厚兴趣。艾米丽顺着她视线望去，随即了然，又把头靠回沙滩椅上。她任由沉默持续了许久，斟酌着该说的话。不过，也许撕掉绷带直面伤口才是最好的做法。

“我知道你对我的感情。”艾米丽拉下太阳镜，再次注视着安吉拉。

“什……什么？”年轻的医生一下噎住了。自从意识到自己的感情后，她就极力避免这种情况出现，而此刻，她尽管心猛地往下沉，却也生出一丝隐隐的希望。

“你是个可爱的女人，安吉拉。”啊，重返少年时，肆意纵情，无所顾忌。艾米丽把手伸进沙滩包里摸索着什么。“可你来得太……我已经遇见了某个人。”

安吉拉脸上希望破灭，神色黯淡下去，她做了几次深呼吸。“我……懂了。我从没想过要让你尴尬。我本来什么都不会说。”

“不，你绝不可能毁掉我们所拥有的， _l’ange_[1]。”艾米丽坐起身，用枪指着她的挚友。“但我还是很遗憾我们永远都不会知道了。 _C'est la vie._[2]”她扣下扳机，子弹洞穿了头颅，安吉拉的脑袋歪向一旁。医生瘫倒在地，艾米丽听见玻璃碎裂的声响。来自她的周遭，也来自她的体内。视野闪烁起来，如同转播中的静电干扰。她盯着那把枪，看到自己的手和武器上都开始出现虚线，然后她失去了知觉。

*

“人为什么非得死呢？”

听到男孩的声音，黑百合陡然睁开眼睛。她坐起身，试图理清头绪。她正躺在玫瑰花床上，从眼角能瞥见一张蜘蛛网。真应景。“什么？”

“你为什么要杀我？”

她找到了说话人。是个男孩，大约八九岁的模样，正跪在她身旁。他额头上有个整齐的洞眼，在眉心稍稍偏左。她眯起眼睛，冷冷答道：“所有黑爪的敌人都必须消灭。”

“为什么？”男孩注视着她，目光呆滞。

“因为事情就是这样。”她听到自己嗓音有些嘶哑。她也曾问过。可一回想起来，脑子里就阵阵作痛。

“为什么？”

“因为——”她戛然而止。冷酷，无情。她是黑百合，她只容许这男孩让她感觉到厌烦。不是愤怒，不是此刻她那颗冰封的心里渐渐滋生的冰冷怒意。

“为什么是我？”

“你当时……我奉命下手。”静电干扰又来了。她挣扎着爬出玫瑰丛，没有理会花刺扎人的疼痛和留下的深蓝伤口。蛛网的丝线伸展开来，建筑侧面渐渐爬上了裂痕。

“我只是个孩子，为什么我就该死?”

“不，这、这不对。”黑百合一手按住额头，试图理清头绪。如今她能听见断裂声从地下传来，楼里的玻璃在两人周遭破碎，静电干扰越来越强。“这个任务不是这样的！”

“不然是什么样？”男孩攥住她的手，“当我死去时，那感觉漫长得仿佛永恒。我饱受折磨。黑爪的敌人都该受到折磨吗?”

“你不是目标。”她望着他，就像透视一扇残破的窗户。

“可你还是杀了我。”

她缩回手。“我没有！”

男孩再次走近，伸手来摸她的脸。脑海中玻璃碎成了齑粉，她记了起来。世界在她脚下分崩离析。

*

“早安，亲爱的！”

蕾芙芮用两根手指压压鼻梁。那几个字在她脑壳里嗡嗡响，像宿醉一样滞留不去，她真希望莉娜的调门能降两阶。她难受得又忘了英语该怎么说。“ _Il est un mauvais matin..._[3]”

“别这么扫兴嘛。”莉娜趴在蕾芙芮肩头，倾身亲吻她的脸颊。

她的呼吸很温暖，蕾芙芮靠着她放松下来。以这样扭曲的方式重温过往实在叫人厌烦，虽然她自认为并不在意，但在心底的某个角落，她又有些惊骇地意识到，她其实还是在乎的。都是猎空的错。或许吧。

莉娜轻咬着她的耳垂，分散了她的注意。“我们可以让它变成一个美好的早晨，我有不少点子呢。”

“你心情不错嘛。”她把脚放下床沿，试图理清头绪。“是怎么回事？死神说了那个词，然后……我不记得了……”

莉娜把脸凑到她眼前，咧嘴露出一抹灿烂的笑。可蕾芙芮刚要沉浸在这微笑里，就看到莉娜脑袋一侧凝结的血迹。一只鸟儿在窗台上拍打翅膀，莉娜扭头望向它时，蕾芙芮竟透过脑袋直接看到了她身后的墙壁。蕾芙芮胃里一阵痉挛，挣扎着往后退，转身趴在床边干呕起来。

“怎么了！？”

蕾芙芮感觉莉娜的手按在她肩头，于是用力把她推开。“离我远点！”

莉娜单膝跪坐，表情很是受伤。她睁大眼睛望着蕾芙芮。“只是一点皮肉伤，不是吗？”

“只是一点……？”蕾芙芮胡乱抹了抹嘴，再次望向莉娜。她的爱人脸上带着腼腆的微笑，和脑袋上可怖的伤口形成鲜明对比。她又是一阵恶心，抬手捂住了嘴。

过去的记忆又回到她脑海里。男孩的面容。女人的抽泣声。男人死气沉沉的眼睛。婴儿的哭号。

蕾芙芮一手挡开莉娜，挣扎着爬起来，只觉一张又一张面孔从意识深处的黑暗中浮现出来。有一半人她连名字都不知道，也可能只是忘了，但那些她所杀之人的面孔仍是她生命的一部分，正如黑爪“好心”为她装上的假腿。

然后是杰哈，他脸上带着悲伤的神情，朝她伸出左手。一只蜘蛛落在他掌心里，咬了他一口。皮肤迅速坏死，他向后跌进了深渊。

 _在我小的时候，我很怕蜘蛛。_ 一段破碎的记忆，她曾靠它为自己找到新的身份。但还有更多她曾失去的记忆。她记起她注视着一只蜘蛛飞快爬过卧室地面。她父亲用一只玻璃杯扣住蜘蛛，又让她看他如何放它自由。“蜘蛛在自然界扮演着一个重要角色，”他解释道，“它们捕捉其他虫子。那些可怕的、携带病菌的虫子。要是没有蜘蛛，我们早被苍蝇淹没了！”

到处都是声音，她早已忘却的对话，她曾经爱过的人，还有杰哈，可怜的温柔的闪亮的杰哈，她曾经那么爱他。正如她现在爱着——

“蕾芙芮！”

莉娜又出现在她视野里，身上没有一丝血污，脸上也没有尘土和汗水。她摸着莉娜的鼻尖，喃喃道：“ _Dieu merci..._[4]”

但是莉娜闪烁起来，身体边缘开始碎片化。蕾芙芮发出一声痛苦的尖叫，抓住莉娜的肩膀。“我不知道哪些记忆是真实的了！他们把我撕成碎片又重新拼好，反反复复了上百次！”

“小屋是真实的。”莉娜双手捧起蕾芙芮的脸，“记住这一点，亲爱的。”

“它是真实的吗？”

她感觉到了束缚她的皮带。一盏灯照在她脸上，刺得她睁不开眼，直到有人把它挪开。她正躺在一张手术台上，一根根针头抵着她的胳膊和后颈。环绕着第一盏灯，又有三盏灯浮现出来。

死神那似笑非笑的面具凑到她眼前，嗓音里带着嘲讽。“欢迎回家。”

有个空洞的女声说：“有五盏灯。”

“不，是四盏。”

针头扎进了肌肤，她血管里感觉像着了火一样。那声音重复道：“ _有五盏灯。_ ”

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，天使。

[2] 法语，这就是生活。

[3] 法语，真是个糟糕的早晨。

[4] 法语，感谢上帝。


	14. 第13章 四盏灯

这是新技术，随着时间推移，蕾芙芮几乎能感觉到自己开始崩溃。有时候，她脑袋里像有铁器在刮擦骨头；有时候，他们会用打磨玻璃的声音折腾她。黑爪想拿到情报再打垮她重塑她的意识。这从他们的提问就能看出来。

她对守望先锋的组织结构了解多少？那女声一遍又一遍地问她。

一无所知，她回答，于是痛苦再度袭来。并非她有多在乎守望先锋，或者它的成员（除了某个显而易见的例外，被她珍而重之地藏在脑海最深处）。她只是实话实说。

“有五盏灯。”那声音提醒她。她眯起眼睛。难道不是四盏吗？

“别听那蠢货胡说。”

蕾芙芮扭过头。莉娜正双手叉腰站在她身旁。她的铲边发型不见了，取而代之的是几周前的蓬乱。“……你说什么？”

“有四盏灯，你心里清楚！”莉娜咯咯笑着，靠在捆绑蕾芙芮的手术台上。

“我又神志不清了。”蕾芙芮别开脸注视着天花板，还有那几盏该死的灯。

“前提是你曾有过神志。”

她不敢笑出声，但她很想。她把视线转回莉娜所站的位置。上次，她一心想着杰哈，结果他们反而抓住这一点对付她。这次，她必须靠她自己。她努力把莉娜推出脑海，那姑娘的形象开始模糊起来。

“不。”莉娜戳着她的鼻子，把蕾芙芮的注意力引回自己身上，“不管是真是假，我都跟定你了。我们俩都知道我会来救你。黑爪肯定也知道。”她又笑起来，笑声又可爱又恼人。

“我不值得你这样。”蕾芙芮喃喃道。一张张面孔从记忆深处浮上来。全是鬼魂。这么多年，她都对他们不以为然，如今他们却喧闹起来。

“这可不像你的风格。”莉娜拨开蕾芙芮脸上的几绺碎发，“你的斗志到哪去了？你打算就这么放弃吗？任由黑爪一次又一次地利用你。他们会夺走你的一切，直到你一无所有。”

蕾芙芮嗤笑一声，注视着那些灯。是四盏。不是八盏。不是五盏。是四盏。她可以让自己不去看她。那很容易。真的很容易。哪怕莉娜其实不在这里，而她可能再也见不到她。她的对手，她的爱人，她还有个问题想问她。“你对我真正了解多少呢， _chérie_[1]？”

剧痛贯穿了身体，她疼得连指甲都掐进掌心里，温暖的血在指缝间汇集。在她意识的边缘，有声音在说着什么，一阵熟悉的嗡嗡声带她回到过去，那时她曾是另一个人，一个他们重新塑造的人。第一次，然后是第二次、第三次，到底有过多少次？黑百合曾多少次被打成碎片，被剥夺记忆和感情，直到只剩下那个杀手，那个猎人，那个以杀戮为乐的凶徒？

她曾多少次和莉娜·奥克斯顿在枪林弹雨中共舞？

灯光在她眼前闪烁。四次。四盏灯。

“有五盏灯。”那声音再次重复道。

蕾芙芮必须集中精神。她必须同黑百合抗争。说到这个，她还必须同艾米丽的残留意识抗争。她喜欢自己如今的模样，一个由两种人格的碎片和第三种人格的承诺拼合起来的全新的自我。

*

千里之外，超音速飞行中的莉娜紧握着飞行器的操纵杆，把指节都攥得青白。只有这个细节透露出她紧张的心情。手握操纵杆时，她就是专业人士。她已经很多年没飞过这么快了，但哪怕是温斯顿也没法阻止她重操旧业。她打开对讲机。“七分钟后抵达终点。做好准备。”

她设置了自动驾驶，起身去往下层甲板，朋友们正在那里等她。现在他们只有四个人。她自己、温斯顿、安吉拉和岛田源氏。他们来不及去接莱因哈特和托比昂，又联系不上麦克雷。天使和源氏试过联系其他人，不过他们都忙于各自的战斗，一时间腾不出手。

“这有点伤感，不是吗？我们本来应该有更多人的。”

“我们的朋友也有自己的仗要打。”本来盘腿端坐的源氏起身道，“恐怕他们不久以后就会需要帮助。”

温斯顿推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。“你确定要这么做吗，莉娜？那可是 _黑百合_ 。你知道她做过什么。”

“我确定。”莉娜拍拍温斯顿的胳膊，继续说了下去，“你没看到她身上的变化。我是说，她再也不会变回艾米丽，但黑爪已经不能控制她了。”

“我们必须采取行动，”安吉拉开口道，“我们已经辜负过她一次。我不想放弃，她需要有人帮她对抗这一切。”

温斯顿鼓起胸膛，随着一声沉重的叹息呼出肺内空气。“我相信你。既然来了，也许我们可以狠狠打击一下黑爪。”

“这还差不多！”

“两分钟后抵达终点。”雅典娜的声音把他们拽回当前任务上。莉娜从臂甲里甩出手枪，再次进行了检查。

“这计划能行吗？”源氏问。

温斯顿审视着黑爪基地的全息影像。“就看我们的情报够不够准了。”

源氏点点头。“我护送猎空潜入基地，然后分头行动，我会尽量吸引他们的注意。”

“温斯顿和我从另一侧攻入，制造混乱，”安吉拉接上，“莱因哈特肯定会遗憾他错过了这一切。”

“把这个拿好。”温斯顿取出四根芯片，每根一公分粗十公分长，“有机会就插进黑爪的计算机系统。”他气哼哼地说，“居然想偷我们的数据，还差点杀了雅典娜，这是给他们的教训。”

“一分钟后抵达。我们有黑爪防空火力的基本信息。接下来的飞行会有点颠簸，温斯顿。”

“雅典娜，我们下机后，立刻飞到他们火力射程外，直到我们准备撤离。”

“明白。请小心。”

“小心？”莉娜对着一块显示屏露出自信的笑容，“字典里就没有这个词！”

安吉拉攥住莉娜的肩膀。“我们还不知道你的伤口是怎么回事。拜托 _尽量_ 别太忘乎所以了？”

“这是当然，老妈。”猎空退到门边。

“解除光学隐身。”飞行器陡然减速，重型机枪调转就位，向黑爪基地开火。机门洞开，莉娜敬了个礼，向后倒出机舱。

她这样的惊险动作总让天使有些紧张。其他人的鲁莽表现同样不让她省心。

“宛如老时光。”源氏说着也纵身跃下。

温斯顿兴奋得热血沸腾，紧随其后冲了出去。说实话，他对此期待已久。“就像麦克雷喜欢吆喝的， _咿_ _嚯_ _！_ ”

“宁静到此为止。”安吉拉喟叹一声，也跳出机舱。她的着陆过程近乎平和，与周遭的混战形成鲜明对。地面火力很猛，高射炮在他们和飞行器周围炸开，还有起干扰作用的飞弹和照明弹。随着飞行器脱离战场，炮火有所减弱。

安吉拉旗开得胜，一枪命中一名黑爪士兵，看着他失去生机的躯体晃了两下倒在地上。“我总是不喜欢这个部分。”

*

 _你在哪你在哪你在哪_ _。_ 莉娜脚步匆匆地在走廊间穿行，脑海里翻来覆去都是这句话。黑爪基地很大，还有许多死胡同。她还记得把温斯顿的装置插进计算机，给那条走廊做了标记以便回头寻找，但她主要心思都在蕾芙芮身上。

她穿过一扇扇大门。一声扣下扳机的轻响传入耳中，她刚回溯时间，一发子弹就洞穿了她脑袋片刻前所在的位置。

莉娜箭步向前，高高跃起，双枪同时指向那名枪手。但她没有开火。她落回地面，侧滑了一段重重撞在墙上，却震惊得无暇在意。

蕾芙芮手持狙击枪，就站在走廊尽头。她两眼眼窝深陷，皮肤已经变成了一种暗淡的紫粉色。她鼻子往下滴着血，前额扎着十几根细细的针头，犹如一顶可怕的王冠，头发还是齐肩长度，却染回了深蓝色。她身上穿着那件标志性的紧身连体服，仿佛黑爪在向莉娜大声宣告黑百合属于他们。

莉娜感觉胸口一痛。黑百合透过瞄准镜注视着她，她几乎来不及有所反应。放弃是最轻松的选择。她也想放弃，看到蕾芙芮这副模样实在令她心碎。在经历了这一切之后，在她取得了那么多 _进展_ 之后……

“不。我不会抛下你！”

莉娜朝黑百合脚下开火，几下闪现，再次脱离射程。黑百合像跳芭蕾一样，单脚点地猛地一个转身，却没有全力追赶莉娜。她的子弹总是落在猎空身后几厘米，对猎空而言，一厘米的差距就如同一米。

“ _Mouche._[2]”黑百合低语。她放下狙击枪，射出抓钩追上猎空。她脑袋嗡嗡作响，感觉像在一碗浓汤里奋力穿行，但随着这场死亡之舞的进行，她的肌肉记忆也在逐渐恢复。

“我知道你还在！”莉娜大喊，“你已经这么努力了，不能现在放弃！你打算让他们赢吗？我还以为你 _恨_ 他们。”

又是那恼人的轻笑。黑百合眼角抽搐，却没有费心用英语咒骂猎空。

莉娜闪回门厅，举起双手。她的枪显然收在臂甲里，但也算是放下了武器。“说话啊，蕾芙芮。这是你的名字，不是吗？是你为自己选择的名字。你不是黑百合。你是蕾芙芮。”

黑百合枪口对准猎空的喉咙。终于。等了这么久，终于可以结束了。枪身在颤抖。她脖颈后全是汗水，掌心也湿冷粘腻。

“我说过我会来救你。”说话的莉娜并非她枪口所指的那一个。她依然紧盯着后者，试图稳住抖个不停的狙击枪。她脑海中的莉娜走进视野里，和另一个莉娜融为一体。真正的莉娜。

蕾芙芮放下枪，泪水顺着脸颊滚落。她嗓音颤抖：“他们告诉我有五盏灯，莉娜。”

莉娜放低双手，掌心依然对着蕾芙芮。现在她靠得很近了。只差一步之遥。“那么到底有几盏灯，亲爱的？”

“他们告诉我有五盏灯。我没有他们想要的情报，他们发现挖不出情报以后，就只想要黑百合回来。有五盏灯，他们对我说。五盏。我不知道他们还做了什么。不知道他们可能让我对你做什么，是不是就像我对杰哈那样。可我确实知道一件事！”

狙击枪咔嗒一声掉在地上。蕾芙芮掏出手枪顶住自己的脑袋。 _有五盏灯_ _，_ 记忆里的声音还在劝说她。蕾芙芮咬牙切齿，满怀挑衅地吼了出来：“只有 _他妈的四盏灯_ ！”

她扣下扳机。子弹穿过她的头颅，一切归于混沌，一抹蓝光笼罩了她。

当她睁开眼时，发现自己躺在莉娜腿上。莉娜满脸是血，时间加速器上裂开了口子。空气里弥漫着电路烧焦的气味。蕾芙芮摸摸自己的下巴，枪眼消失得无影无踪。

莉娜浑身发抖，脏兮兮的脸上糊满泪水，喉咙里带着哭腔。她微微闪烁着，身体边缘出现碎片化，转眼又恢复正常。

“ _Qu'est ce que_ _?_[3]”蕾芙芮抬手去摸莉娜破损的装置。她看到上面有血迹，还有一切开始的那天她在莉娜身上留下的伤痕。那伤口就在她眼前撕裂开来，又渐渐消失。“你做了什么？”

“我不能让你……我眼看着你……那太可怕了。”莉娜哽咽着，用力抱紧了蕾芙芮，“我还是不够 _快_ ，所以我做了我唯一能想到的事。我过载了时间加速器。”

 _你本该让我死去。_ 蕾芙芮没有说出口。她有些害怕自己会攻击莉娜，有些气恼爱人夺走了她的选择权，却又因莉娜所冒的风险深受感动。“再也不许这样了。”

“ _你_ 也是。”莉娜眨着泪眼微笑，拭去她脸上的血污。她捧住蕾芙芮的脸。“答应我，你会继续抗争。跟天使谈谈这件事，好吗？我知道我还远远不够，我也不该对你的人生有如此影响，可如果你杀了自己，他们就赢了。你想让黑爪赢吗？”

“算我怕你了。”蕾芙芮低声絮语，“你已经像小虫一样钻进我心里，我看我到死都没法摆脱你了。”

莉娜只是微笑，开始小心移除蕾芙芮额头上的针，她阳光般的性格又回来了。蕾芙芮任由她动作，感觉比扣下扳机时还要安心。蕾芙芮轻叹一声。“趁你还没从我身边消失，我们去找你的人吧。”

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，甜心。

[2] 法语，苍蝇。

[3] 法语，怎么回事。


	15. 第14章 脱身

剧烈的爆炸震动了天使脚下的地面，她单手扶墙稳住身形。只见某处类似碉堡的废墟里腾起阵阵烟尘，暴怒的温斯顿冲了出来，距离太远，她几乎听不到他的咆哮。她不知道在黑爪意识到偷袭者其实比看上去少得多之前，他们还能撑多久。为安全起见，她离所有人都很远。

她点开耳朵里的通讯器。“源氏，猎空。温斯顿正缠着他们，但现在开始有人脱离了。你们怎么拖了这么久？有谁受伤了？”

起初，无人回应。她正想再试，却有个低沉沙哑的声音吓了她一跳。“我不知道他们怎么样，医生。不过你大概要受重伤了。”

天使鱼跃向前，翻滚避开死神的子弹，接着一个转身，治疗杖在身前荡开一道圆弧。死神被逼得退了几步，她趁机拔腿就跑。“死神来了！有人能听到我吗？”回答她的是一片静电干扰。

死神陡然在前方现身，斗篷边缘上下翻飞，黑烟滚滚。她刹住脚步，即使看不透那面具，她也知道对方正紧盯着她。她用手枪指住他。“加布里尔。”

“我们拦截了你的通讯。”死神笑道，没有理会天使手里的武器，反而上前一步，“这里只有你和我，多少年了，我做梦都想着这一天。”

天使扣下扳机，子弹射穿了死神的头颅，却没造成一点伤害——他又变成了那股熟悉的烟雾。她试图从来路退回，却听他的笑声在走廊里回荡。他包围了她，黑色的雾气和沙哑的笑声几乎淹没她的感官。她突然生出种莫名的恐惧，担心他会钻进她肺里。空气变得如此沉重，让她想要尖叫，但她又太有自制力，不愿这样遂了他的心意。

有东西狠狠砸在她背上，她一下失去平衡，在金属墙面上撞得眼冒金星。死神从后面抓着她脖子，把她的脸摁在墙上。

“这都是你的错， _医生_ 。”

“你以为我不知道吗？”天使左手被压在身体和墙壁之间，却还抓着枪没有撒手。死神的手滑到她咽喉处收紧时，她心底生出一阵恐慌。“我只想救你的命！”

“干得漂亮啊。”死神加大力道，没让她有机会说更多，“你很热爱工作，医生。你救了我。你有没有停下来想过，如果早知道会变成这副模样，也许我并不希望获救？”他硬生生掰过她的身子，掐住她喉咙不让她挣扎，同时摘下面具。加布里尔面如死灰，右侧脸颊上有道巨大的豁口，她甚至能透过它看到他的牙齿和舌头。他满脸斑斑驳驳都是焦黑的死皮，双眼目光呆滞，像尸体一样泛着白。她只觉喉咙火辣辣地疼，哑着嗓子挤出几个字来。“ _Mein gott_[1]……我很抱歉。”

“去你妈的，去你妈的抱歉，安吉拉。你本该让我和杰克一起死去。”说到杰克的名字时，他声调有些异样，但天使没能注意。如果他掐得再狠点，她就会出现永久性损伤了。如果比那更狠点，她就死定了。她难以呼吸时，却听死神咧嘴笑了起来。“就是这样。你的眼睛黯淡下去。光芒熄灭。也许我今晚能睡个好觉了。”

天使很快支撑不住，再也无法保持镇定。但他并不急于求成，于是她抓住机会用枪顶住他下巴扣动了扳机。

爆炸掀飞了死神的面具，他头猛地往后一仰，踉跄倒在地上。天使朝他胸口补了两枪，才捂着喉咙单膝跪倒。她呼吸急促，胡乱摸索着，终于确认最严重的也不过是瘀伤。她爬起来，小心靠近死神横躺的身躯。他头上脸上的伤口正迅速愈合，听他喉咙里的喘息声，这过程并非毫无痛苦。

他挣扎着想起身，她打了个哆嗦，又给他胸口补了一枪。这样，她至少还有时间逃走。“加布里尔，我向你保证，我会想办法修正我对你犯下的罪过。”

天使向后退开，只稍稍停留，捡起她的治疗杖——还有死神的面具。她得回去找温斯顿了。加布里尔不会永远躺着，等他起来的时候，恐怕不会太开心。

*

“是那头大猩猩？”蕾芙芮问道，“我都不值得老狮子出手吗？还好，至少小龙来了。”

“我们联系不上他。”莉娜一边解释，一边调整蕾芙芮搭在她肩头的胳膊。“不过他要是知道你叫他老狮子，肯定很高兴。”

蕾芙芮咂咂舌。“黑百合确实想杀了你们，但那不代表她不看重你们中某些人。”虽然他们每一个都或多或少让她觉得厌烦。如今蕾芙芮也不知道自己对某些人作何感受。她或许可以重拾对天使的友爱之情。对其他人嘛，恐怕会麻烦一些。

“她会看重我？当真？”莉娜从汗湿的褐发下面看着蕾芙芮，“我怎么觉得你在糊弄我呢？”

莉娜脸上还沾着血。蕾芙芮伸手过去，尽量擦拭她脸上的血污。“ _Oui_ _._[2] 她很看重你。以蜘蛛对小虫能有的最大敬意。”

莉娜拍了她一下，却被这玩笑逗乐了。“那蕾芙芮又是怎么看我的？”

“蕾芙芮觉得——”

“你们在这啊。”源氏的机械嗓音打断了她们的对话。他轻轻把剑挥向一旁，收入鞘中。“我和其他人失去联系了。”他眼缝里的绿色像是定在蕾芙芮身上。他嗓音波澜不惊，目光也看不出情绪。“你还能打吗？”

蕾芙芮推开莉娜。“ _Oui_ _._[3]”她走到一具尸体旁，抓了一杆枪。“可不能让人说我什么都干不了，只能坐等别人拯救。”

源氏点点头。“我来开路。走东侧玄关，雅典娜很快就会让飞行器回来。不必等我们。”

“不行！我们不会丢下你们的！”但源氏转身就走，并不理会莉娜的抗议。她皱着眉头转向蕾芙芮。“怎么人人都想逞英雄？”

“五十步笑百步。”蕾芙芮把枪甩到肩头，一瘸一拐地跟上源氏。他信守承诺，去东侧玄关一路顺利，但她暗自希望他能留点东西给她们。

莉娜在她身边叽叽喳喳说个不停，一扫五分钟前的颓丧神情。从她扣下扳机到她发现自己躺在莉娜腿上，这中间到底发生了什么，蕾芙芮完全想不起来。但看着莉娜装置的现状，她心里闪过一个念头。“莉娜。”

“亲爱的？”猎空小心窥看着转角，“什么事？”

“我本该生你的气。我没让你阻止我。”她从那姑娘身旁走过，向走廊那头移动，把枪举到肩头，四下扫视。

“蕾芙芮，我不能……可现在是说这个的时候吗？”

“我想谢谢你。如果我死了，还怎么让黑爪付出代价？”出了玄关是个露台，蕾芙芮将两发子弹送进两名敌人脑袋里，放低冒烟的枪口，看着地上的尸体。“我一定会……你们英语里是怎么说的？分毫不差。我一定会让他们分毫不差地为黑百合的存在付出代价。”

还有那四盏灯，每一盏都会让他们千百倍地偿还。

“所以，这就是你的动力？”莉娜语调漫不经心，仿佛不知道这问题事关重大。

“多半吧。”她注视着猎空，脑袋一动不动，“我需要一个……支柱。”

这是她此刻能给出的最接近“我爱你”的告白，莉娜可以接受。她点头应道：“我不会离开你。”

艾米丽也曾听过这样的承诺。而如今，蕾芙芮终于愿意相信。

巨大的轰鸣声中，飞行器去而复返，在炮火攻击下晃个不停。蕾芙芮把枪扔到一旁，伸手揽住莉娜的腰，启动抓钩射向悬停的飞行器。两人突然荡向前方时，莉娜抱紧了她。

“操纵杆握在别人手里的时候感觉真不安心。”她们一进机舱，她就松开了蕾芙芮。有东西哗啦一声掉在甲板上，她扭头正看见蕾芙芮脱下黑爪的连体服。

蕾芙芮朝它啐了一口，把它跟抓钩、臂甲一起踢下飞行器。“帮我把腿卸下来。”她一屁股坐下，在那温暖的金属和她皮肤连接处摁来摁去，寻找接缝。“快点。”

“你要干什么？”莉娜跪在她跟前，拉拽着一条腿。这有点困难，因为飞行器正在炮火中摇摆。护盾撑不了太久，她从眼角瞥见它在闪烁。

“你以为黑爪是怎么找到我们的？”蕾芙芮厉声说。她真傻。她早该想到的。她们在那里度过的时光多么美好，她几乎可以假装那会永远继续下去。“他们当然有办法追踪他们的财产。”

莉娜卸下一条假腿，皱眉道：“你不是任何人的财产。”

“我不是。”蕾芙芮卸下另一条腿，把它们一起扔出窗外，“可它们是。”

温斯顿爬上飞行器，天使和源氏紧随其后，于是莉娜奔向驾驶舱。“天使！他们在她身上动了手脚！”她必须信任她的朋友们，很少有安吉拉·齐格勒这样值得信任的人了。

“莉娜！你的时间加速器怎么了？”

“ _没时间_ 说那个了。”莉娜耸肩挣开温斯顿的手，在操作台前落座。一个能穿梭时空的人说出这样的话，实在令人震惊。

“雅典娜，帮我扫描猎空的时间加速器。”温斯顿轻手轻脚地把眼镜架到鼻梁上，“莉娜，起飞吧。我会帮你稳定下来，直到我们能把它修好。”

一个显示屏在温斯顿右手边亮起，他惊得下巴都合不拢了。“这不可能。莉娜……你做了什么？”

她耸耸一边肩膀，把操纵杆握得更紧。“我必须做的。”

在飞行器的颠簸中，天使开始查看蕾芙芮的情况。“源氏，帮我把她抬到桌上。”

“当然。”源氏轻轻抓住蕾芙芮双肩，天使则抓住她双腿，两人合力把她抬了起来，放在平日展示任务简报的全息投影台上。

飞行器加速时，天使紧攥着台子，用灯照了照蕾芙芮的眼睛。“要止痛药吗？”

“不用。”蕾芙芮脖颈后直冒汗，心跳也加速了。她扭头避开灯光。“ _S'il vous plaît, éteindre la lumière._[4]”

“ _Désolée._[5]”安吉拉一边轻抚蕾芙芮的脸颊，一边关上灯，“源氏，你能跟其他人一起到前面去吗？我要给她检查一下。”她希望能保留一点私密性，相信源氏会理解的。

蕾芙芮咬紧牙关。“ _Merci_[6]，天使。”她招招手，示意安吉拉继续。不知为什么，她能感觉到莉娜在看着她，哪怕那姑娘远在驾驶舱内。

* * *

**译注**

[1] 德语，我的老天。

[2] 法语，真的。

[3] 法语，能。

[4] 法语，拜托，把灯关了。

[5] 德语，抱歉。

[6] 法语，谢谢。


	16. 第15章 浮生半日

她盯着那只蜘蛛一个多小时了。它看样子在织网，蕾芙芮认不出它的品种。每一种蜘蛛都是不同的。有些对人有毒，有些没有。大部分品种胆子很小，喜欢躲藏在角落里。蕾芙芮却不是那种蜘蛛。

“你在看什么呢？”莉娜蹿进屋，一屁股坐在床边的椅子上。她顺着蕾芙芮的视线望去，对那只蜘蛛挑起了眉毛。

“蜘蛛在自然界扮演着一个重要角色。”蕾芙芮依然目不转睛，“它们捕捉虫子。那些危险的、携带病菌的虫子。现在我想起来了。艾米丽小时候，父亲曾这样教导她。可他上这堂课时，忽略了一个重要内容。”

莉娜歪过脑袋，等蕾芙芮继续往下说。蕾芙芮朝她微微一笑，两眼依然盯着蜘蛛。“并非所有虫子都是危险的。只有一些是害虫。另一些……是无辜的。但蜘蛛从不顾及，她只管抓虫子，因为这是她的天性。”

“你到底想说什么？”

“这世上总会有黑爪，总会有他们的死神和黑百合。而我要追杀他们，也许会有无辜的虫子误入我网中。那也是没办法的事。”她想说的还有太多，关于守望先锋，关于它在世界上扮演的角色。很多时候，它和黑爪并无太多区别。

“当然有办法。”莉娜握住蕾芙芮的手，“你和过去不一样了。只是同样致命，但你不会为了打击黑爪就对无辜者开枪。”

“如果一名无辜者的死，可以换来一个坏蛋的死呢？如果一个坏蛋的死呢，可以换来千百名无辜者的生呢？”如果他们挡了她的道，也许她会开枪。如果他们成为人质，也许她会开枪。在真正面临那种困境前，蕾芙芮也不知道自己会作何反应。也许她会受莉娜影响放那人一条生路。也许她会为了击中目标射穿人质的身体。那不会是第一次。“有这样一句话。在我还是别人的时候读到过，但我不记得是哪本书了。”

蕾芙芮像赶苍蝇似的挥挥手，把那段“还是别人”的生活抛到了脑后。“人的天性是创造怪物，而怪物的天性是毁灭它们的创造者。”她把目光转向莉娜。“不要否认，我就是个怪物，我一定会毁灭我的创造者。”

莉娜脸上闪过一丝迷离，随后爬上床挤到蕾芙芮身边。会有多少人在黑爪覆灭的过程中受到牵连？“我相信你，好吗？不管他们对你做过什么，你都熬过来了。”说‘别对那人开枪’会更轻松，可如果蕾芙芮是对的呢？莉娜将无法自处。“我不能强求你对我做任何保证，哪怕我有这想法。”

“你到底相信我什么？”蕾芙芮目光灼灼。莉娜没有回答她第一次提问，这就足以说明一些问题了。

莉娜颤抖着呼出一口气。“会作正确的选择。”

“我也不知道什么才是正确的。”

“你会知道的。”莉娜向她保证，“到时候，你自然会作正确的选择。”她不是要蕾芙芮对抗自己的天性。她只是希望她作正确的选择。她已经近乎恳求。即便如此，她也没指望能得到任何保证。

“如果那会让我，或者让你丧命呢？”

“那依然是正确的选择。”

蕾芙芮叹了口气，靠回床上，顺手把莉娜拽进怀里。“你真是烦人。”

“是啊，可你就爱我这烦人精。”莉娜瞥见蕾芙芮唇边浮起一抹微笑，于是倾身过去轻轻吻了她一下。“你该跟安吉拉谈谈。关于这些事。”

“彼此彼此。”蕾芙芮岔开话题。她一只手抚摸着莉娜的头发，发现削掉的头发又慢慢长回来了。改天得再修整一下，她喜欢那新发型。她把另一只手按在莉娜胸口。“我没事。可你呢？”

莉娜垂眼看着自己衬衫下透出的光。它比原来那个要小，连带战斗装备都更轻一些。“我还活——没事！”

“让我看看。”蕾芙芮伸手来拽她的衬衫，却被莉娜一把扣住手腕。

“这不是好主意。”

这只能让蕾芙芮更下定了决心。她陡然发力，从猝不及防的莉娜手里挣脱出来，一把拉开莉娜的衬衫。新加速器比她记忆中要小，嵌在莉娜胸口上，仿佛出自某本古老的漫画。装置还有些新设计的部件，估计也会比原来的小。或许也更安全。这很好。之前照顾莉娜的时候，她就觉得那装置沉得超乎想象。

她匆匆扫了一眼，接着目光就落在莉娜心口上方，那里有道瘀痕，位置很眼熟。“不……”

“没事的。”莉娜说。她拉住蕾芙芮的手。“这……没关系。只是在我打破时间加速器的时候出了点小问题，后来它又自己愈合了。”

“一点小问题？”蕾芙芮极力保持冷静。她是保持冷静的典范，现在没什么可紧张的，她嗓音里的嘶哑肯定是错觉，“这一点小问题到底是什么， _chérie_[1]？”

“我……解除保险，打破了加速器，这样我才能把时间场覆盖到你身上。”莉娜解释道，“这样我才能赶在你扣下那该死的扳机前把你拽回来。不过没事了，真的没事了。只是你的子弹在一秒钟后重新出膛，仅此而已。我是说，我回溯时间的时候能感觉到它，但没什么大碍。”

蕾芙芮胸口一紧，突然觉得喘不上气来。她皮肤变得又湿又冷，视野也开始收窄。她迅速做了几次呼吸，闭上眼睛数到十。“莉娜你这傻瓜，你跟温斯顿说了吗？”

“我不想让他担心。”

“你是在让我担心！”

蕾芙芮脸上卸下了防备，目光狂乱。除了她们做爱的那个晚上，莉娜还从没见过她这样激动。“蕾芙芮，这——”

“这很有关系。现在这一团糟都是因为你不够快。”蕾芙芮后悔伤了莉娜，但不后悔自己对抗黑爪，借这过程康复身心。她十指紧扣着莉娜的肩膀，力道大得令人瑟缩。

“那时我们还是敌人，亲爱的。一切都是理所当然的，不是吗？黑百合朝我开枪，我也朝她开枪。最后我们总有一个会打中对方。另外，”她掰开蕾芙芮的手指，把那双手捧到唇边，“这完全值得。你解放了自己。当然，里面也有本人的一小份力！”

她仍喘不上气来，可是在温斯顿和安吉拉为她造出新的双腿前，她只能困在这张床上，这念头让她胃里一阵纠结。“空气。我需要空气。”

莉娜四下里扫视一圈，耸耸肩把蕾芙芮抄进怀里。“哦。你该戒法棍了！”其实这女人轻得可怕，不过当蕾芙芮用力拍打她肩膀时，她还是觉得这笑话值了。“今晚挺适合散步的，不是吗？”

“如果你敢把这事告诉别人，我就一枪毙了你。”蕾芙芮把头枕在莉娜肩上。她们一直是这样相处的，真叫人抓狂。两人经过了几扇窗户，蕾芙芮注视着自己的倒影。她看起来跟她感觉的一样渺小，头发已经被黑爪染回深蓝，却还是她自己挑的齐肩样式。她皮肤开始变得斑驳，本来的肤色浮现出来，又褪成紫色，有如一副胡乱涂抹的画作。那张脸蹙起眉头回望着她。

一到户外，她呼吸就顺畅了许多。夜色已深，头顶繁星点点，新月半弯。这很好，她现在不想见到太多光亮。

莉娜这时才后知后觉地想起医务室里有架轮椅。无所谓了。她安置好蕾芙芮，扑通一声坐在她身边，两眼注视着她。蕾芙芮的目光又落在某个遥远的地方，莉娜也说不清她是在看哪儿。她缓缓伸出胳膊揽住她。“你在想什么？”

“以前的事。我曾一次又一次看着人眼中的光亮熄灭。黑爪从我脑海里抹去了那些面孔。但他们一直都在那里，等着我重新记起。”像这种时候，蕾芙芮就很难把自己和黑百合区分开来。那些记忆太过强烈，她所受的痛苦也都近在眼前。也许永远不会消逝。

“所以你是……后悔了？”

蕾芙芮眯起眼睛。“是啊，我对很多事感到后悔，比如没有射中你的心脏。”

见莉娜哈哈大笑，她在莉娜肋骨上捅了一下。“这没什么好笑的。”

“就是好笑嘛！”莉娜咯咯笑个不停，一下子贴到她身上。“你也在笑哦。”

“我没有。”

“你有。”

蕾芙芮长叹一声，决定向莉娜投降。“大概有一点吧。”

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，甜心。


	17. 第16章 时过境迁

她盯着那只蜘蛛一个多小时了。它看样子在织网，蕾芙芮认不出它的品种。每一种蜘蛛都是不同的。有些对人有毒，有些没有。大部分品种胆子很小，喜欢躲藏在角落里。蕾芙芮却不是那种蜘蛛。

“你在看什么呢？”莉娜蹿进屋，一屁股坐在床边的椅子上。她顺着蕾芙芮的视线望去，对那只蜘蛛挑起了眉毛。

“蜘蛛在自然界扮演着一个重要角色。”蕾芙芮依然目不转睛，“它们捕捉虫子。那些危险的、携带病菌的虫子。现在我想起来了。艾米丽小时候，父亲曾这样教导她。可他上这堂课时，忽略了一个重要内容。”

莉娜歪过脑袋，等蕾芙芮继续往下说。蕾芙芮朝她微微一笑，两眼依然盯着蜘蛛。“并非所有虫子都是危险的。只有一些是害虫。另一些……是无辜的。但蜘蛛从不顾及，她只管抓虫子，因为这是她的天性。”

“你到底想说什么？”

“这世上总会有黑爪，总会有他们的死神和黑百合。而我要追杀他们，也许会有无辜的虫子误入我网中。那也是没办法的事。”她想说的还有太多，关于守望先锋，关于它在世界上扮演的角色。很多时候，它和黑爪并无太多区别。

“当然有办法。”莉娜握住蕾芙芮的手，“你和过去不一样了。只是同样致命，但你不会为了打击黑爪就对无辜者开枪。”

“如果一名无辜者的死，可以换来一个坏蛋的死呢？如果一个坏蛋的死呢，可以换来千百名无辜者的生呢？”如果他们挡了她的道，也许她会开枪。如果他们成为人质，也许她会开枪。在真正面临那种困境前，蕾芙芮也不知道自己会作何反应。也许她会受莉娜影响放那人一条生路。也许她会为了击中目标射穿人质的身体。那不会是第一次。“有这样一句话。在我还是别人的时候读到过，但我不记得是哪本书了。”

蕾芙芮像赶苍蝇似的挥挥手，把那段“还是别人”的生活抛到了脑后。“人的天性是创造怪物，而怪物的天性是毁灭它们的创造者。”她把目光转向莉娜。“不要否认，我就是个怪物，我一定会毁灭我的创造者。”

莉娜脸上闪过一丝迷离，随后爬上床挤到蕾芙芮身边。会有多少人在黑爪覆灭的过程中受到牵连？“我相信你，好吗？不管他们对你做过什么，你都熬过来了。”说‘别对那人开枪’会更轻松，可如果蕾芙芮是对的呢？莉娜将无法自处。“我不能强求你对我做任何保证，哪怕我有这想法。”

“你到底相信我什么？”蕾芙芮目光灼灼。莉娜没有回答她第一次提问，这就足以说明一些问题了。

莉娜颤抖着呼出一口气。“会作正确的选择。”

“我也不知道什么才是正确的。”

“你会知道的。”莉娜向她保证，“到时候，你自然会作正确的选择。”她不是要蕾芙芮对抗自己的天性。她只是希望她作正确的选择。她已经近乎恳求。即便如此，她也没指望能得到任何保证。

“如果那会让我，或者让你丧命呢？”

“那依然是正确的选择。”

蕾芙芮叹了口气，靠回床上，顺手把莉娜拽进怀里。“你真是烦人。”

“是啊，可你就爱我这烦人精。”莉娜瞥见蕾芙芮唇边浮起一抹微笑，于是倾身过去轻轻吻了她一下。“你该跟安吉拉谈谈。关于这些事。”

“彼此彼此。”蕾芙芮岔开话题。她一只手抚摸着莉娜的头发，发现削掉的头发又慢慢长回来了。改天得再修整一下，她喜欢那新发型。她把另一只手按在莉娜胸口。“我没事。可你呢？”

莉娜垂眼看着自己衬衫下透出的光。它比原来那个要小，连带战斗装备都更轻一些。“我还活——没事！”

“让我看看。”蕾芙芮伸手来拽她的衬衫，却被莉娜一把扣住手腕。

“这不是好主意。”

这只能让蕾芙芮更下定了决心。她陡然发力，从猝不及防的莉娜手里挣脱出来，一把拉开莉娜的衬衫。新加速器比她记忆中要小，嵌在莉娜胸口上，仿佛出自某本古老的漫画。装置还有些新设计的部件，估计也会比原来的小。或许也更安全。这很好。之前照顾莉娜的时候，她就觉得那装置沉得超乎想象。

她匆匆扫了一眼，接着目光就落在莉娜心口上方，那里有道瘀痕，位置很眼熟。“不……”

“没事的。”莉娜说。她拉住蕾芙芮的手。“这……没关系。只是在我打破时间加速器的时候出了点小问题，后来它又自己愈合了。”

“一点小问题？”蕾芙芮极力保持冷静。她是保持冷静的典范，现在没什么可紧张的，她嗓音里的嘶哑肯定是错觉，“这一点小问题到底是什么， _chérie_[1]？”

“我……解除保险，打破了加速器，这样我才能把时间场覆盖到你身上。”莉娜解释道，“这样我才能赶在你扣下那该死的扳机前把你拽回来。不过没事了，真的没事了。只是你的子弹在一秒钟后重新出膛，仅此而已。我是说，我回溯时间的时候能感觉到它，但没什么大碍。”

蕾芙芮胸口一紧，突然觉得喘不上气来。她皮肤变得又湿又冷，视野也开始收窄。她迅速做了几次呼吸，闭上眼睛数到十。“莉娜你这傻瓜，你跟温斯顿说了吗？”

“我不想让他担心。”

“你是在让我担心！”

蕾芙芮脸上卸下了防备，目光狂乱。除了她们做爱的那个晚上，莉娜还从没见过她这样激动。“蕾芙芮，这——”

“这很有关系。现在这一团糟都是因为你不够快。”蕾芙芮后悔伤了莉娜，但不后悔自己对抗黑爪，借这过程康复身心。她十指紧扣着莉娜的肩膀，力道大得令人瑟缩。

“那时我们还是敌人，亲爱的。一切都是理所当然的，不是吗？黑百合朝我开枪，我也朝她开枪。最后我们总有一个会打中对方。另外，”她掰开蕾芙芮的手指，把那双手捧到唇边，“这完全值得。你解放了自己。当然，里面也有本人的一小份力！”

她仍喘不上气来，可是在温斯顿和安吉拉为她造出新的双腿前，她只能困在这张床上，这念头让她胃里一阵纠结。“空气。我需要空气。”

莉娜四下里扫视一圈，耸耸肩把蕾芙芮抄进怀里。“哦。你该戒法棍了！”其实这女人轻得可怕，不过当蕾芙芮用力拍打她肩膀时，她还是觉得这笑话值了。“今晚挺适合散步的，不是吗？”

“如果你敢把这事告诉别人，我就一枪毙了你。”蕾芙芮把头枕在莉娜肩上。她们一直是这样相处的，真叫人抓狂。两人经过了几扇窗户，蕾芙芮注视着自己的倒影。她看起来跟她感觉的一样渺小，头发已经被黑爪染回深蓝，却还是她自己挑的齐肩样式。她皮肤开始变得斑驳，本来的肤色浮现出来，又褪成紫色，有如一副胡乱涂抹的画作。那张脸蹙起眉头回望着她。

一到户外，她呼吸就顺畅了许多。夜色已深，头顶繁星点点，新月半弯。这很好，她现在不想见到太多光亮。

莉娜这时才后知后觉地想起医务室里有架轮椅。无所谓了。她安置好蕾芙芮，扑通一声坐在她身边，两眼注视着她。蕾芙芮的目光又落在某个遥远的地方，莉娜也说不清她是在看哪儿。她缓缓伸出胳膊揽住她。“你在想什么？”

“以前的事。我曾一次又一次看着人眼中的光亮熄灭。黑爪从我脑海里抹去了那些面孔。但他们一直都在那里，等着我重新记起。”像这种时候，蕾芙芮就很难把自己和黑百合区分开来。那些记忆太过强烈，她所受的痛苦也都近在眼前。也许永远不会消逝。

“所以你是……后悔了？”

蕾芙芮眯起眼睛。“是啊，我对很多事感到后悔，比如没有射中你的心脏。”

见莉娜哈哈大笑，她在莉娜肋骨上捅了一下。“这没什么好笑的。”

“就是好笑嘛！”莉娜咯咯笑个不停，一下子贴到她身上。“你也在笑哦。”

“我没有。”

“你有。”

蕾芙芮长叹一声，决定向莉娜投降。“大概有一点吧。”

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，甜心。


	18. 第17章 来日方长

等待起飞时，莉娜坐立不安。这不只是任务前的紧张。她知道那通常是什么感觉，这不是那种紧张。她胸口堵得慌，她觉得要是花太多时间去想它，她恐怕会当场晕倒。

她望向蕾芙芮，虽然她的不安只有部分源自恋人，但蕾芙芮的存在已足可支撑她抛开恐惧，把精神集中到当下。

蕾芙芮比近来任何时候都更像黑百合，面无表情，似乎正专心看着通讯装置上什么东西。莉娜猜不透她此刻的心思。解决办法只有一个。她走向蕾芙芮，一屁股坐到她腿上。“你在想什么？”

“这次任务。”蕾芙芮回答。她关闭了通讯器，没让莉娜有机会看到屏幕上的内容。她的视线落在莉娜胸前，盯着时间加速器和那上方的位置，她知道那里本该有一道伤口。

“仅此而已？”莉娜捧住蕾芙芮的脸，逼她看着自己的眼睛。“我会没事的，我保证。”

涉及和莉娜的能力有关的种种未知之数时，简单的口头保证对蕾芙芮来说意义不大。然而，她点了点头，颤抖着呼出一口气，把脸靠到莉娜胸前。蕾芙芮厌恶脆弱。虽然这一点永远都不会改变，但她不介意把这脆弱暴露在莉娜眼前，这是连她自己都没有想到的。

这一次，莉娜罕见地没有回嘴。她笑容疲惫，眼袋浮肿，脸色比平日里苍白了许多。看来她昨晚没睡好，她只希望原因不是太无趣。

她用手指绕着蕾芙芮的齐肩短发，心里想着不知道蕾芙芮会不会再把它漂白。黑爪把他们选择的发色强加在她身上。在他们看来，黑百合是一件财产，只要他们认为合适，就可以随意利用或者处置。莉娜一想起这事就满腔怒火。不管蕾芙芮多么擅长掩饰或者假装她已经跨过那段经历，但莉娜确信，蕾芙芮心底还是多少受着伤害。

“不。”蕾芙芮喃喃道。这太过了，她能感觉到眼底的灼热，如果任由莉娜继续刺激她的情绪，对即将到来的战斗并无好处。在逃出黑爪后，在关于蜘蛛的谈话后，这本该早已解决。她本该得以继续前行，不再沉湎于过去。不过，也许要到黑爪覆灭以后，她的心才能安定下来。她抬起头。“我做不到。现在还不行。我们还有任务。”

“做什么？”莉娜拉住蕾芙芮的手，轻声问道。

“ _感受_ 。”蕾芙芮回握着莉娜的手，脸上又恢复了先前的淡漠。

这又是一件叫莉娜担心的事。准备迎接挑战的冷静和彻底抽离自身情绪是有区别的。蕾芙芮似乎找到了关闭情绪的开关。她又缩回去了，这让莉娜有些害怕。

“如果你不让自己去感受世界……”莉娜从蕾芙芮腿上滑下来，伸出一根手指按在她心口上。“不就变成他们希望的模样了吗？”

“我恨你。”蕾芙芮小声嘀咕，一巴掌拍开莉娜的手，抱起胳膊靠在椅背上。

生气是好事。这莉娜可以承受。“骗人。”

安吉拉探进脑袋，来回打量着两人。“没打扰你们吧？该出发了。其他人已经登机了。我们十五分钟后就起飞，需要一位飞行员。”

“麦克雷有消息吗，安吉？”莉娜跟着她朝机库走去。她能听到身后蕾芙芮的靴子踩在地面的脆响，那女人的存在就像一道若隐若现的影子，让她脊背上一阵战栗。还好这道影子如今不再想要她的命了，她不是第一次为此感到庆幸。

她回头望去。在温斯顿帮助下，蕾芙芮换上了新作战服。那是某种战术套装，紫色镶边的黑裤子低垂在腰际，搭配一件富有弹性的轻型防弹夹克。这身衣服和她新腿的涂装很相称——她依然选择了黑色。白色太显眼了。

夹克很贴身，也是黑色，袖子上衬有紫色线条。她扯掉了守望先锋的臂章，肩上空荡荡的很是明显。

夹克的三角形前襟斜斜敞开一道口子，露出下方的紫色紧身马甲。蕾芙芮手里晃荡着一个护目镜，功能样式跟她在黑爪用那个的一样，只是换了涂装以搭配身上其他装备。莉娜暗自希望它够用。昨天蕾芙芮花了好几个小时练习使用护目镜和新狙击枪。摸黑练习。

“你在开罗的线人是麦克雷？”蕾芙芮皱起鼻子，没能掩饰住语音中的不屑（安吉拉乜了她一眼，她却视而不见），“他不是不喜欢约束吗？”

“他这些年一直在寻找新使命。”安吉拉回头看着她们，“只要有机会帮忙，他总是乐意出手，也很能胜任。他一直在跟地方当局配合。”

“杰西和安吉拉是老相识了，”莉娜一边解释，一边放慢脚步和蕾芙芮并肩而行，“据我所知，他们差不多是同时入伍的。”她望着安吉拉的背影，咧嘴一笑。尽管极力克制，她还是忍不住多了句嘴。“可比我那时候早多啦，还是那些老家伙的时代。”

安吉拉瞪着莉娜，那眼神简直能在铁板上烧出个窟窿。“我听到了。”

“我只比她小四岁， _chérie_[1]。”蕾芙芮的语气让莉娜浑身发冷。

“我刚才说成老家伙了？我其实是想说老 _战士_ 来着。”她不太确定这能好多少，见蕾芙芮嗤笑一声快步赶上安吉拉，莉娜不禁苦笑。“干得漂亮，莉娜。你可真知道怎么逗女士开心。”

*****

“额滴神啊……”

“抱歉，你说什么？”法芮尔眯眼看着面前那人摘下帽子，掸了掸上面的灰尘。他懒洋洋的腔调让她想起一些关于母亲和守望先锋的回忆，她自己都不确定她是不是还想记起。

“刚才好险。”杰西·麦克雷背靠着一截断壁，冒险探头扫了一眼。他按下左轮手枪的击锤。“我们有大麻烦了。有辙吗，上尉？”

法芮尔检查了自己的武器，退出一发哑弹。“你的援军迟到了，我们得再争取点时间。 _不能_ 让黑爪进入保险库。”她手下的人几乎都在这里了。她派了几个人出去把黑爪从真正的目标旁引开。他们完成了任务，但代价惨重。法芮尔不想再失去更多同伴了。

“也不是第一次了，我们来玩场游戏吧。”

她已经十多年没见过麦克雷，却一眼就把他认了出来。她敢说他戴的还是当年那顶帽子。他有种狂野不羁的气质，虽不是她心仪的类型，却堪称英俊。麦克雷还是满嘴过时的黑话，常听得她直挠头。“在这场游戏里，是不是有人得当诱饵？”

“我摸上去吸引他们火力，你用火箭弹让他们热闹热闹，这就是我们的派对。”

“我喜欢这种派对。”法芮尔回答着，和他一样露出微笑。“你准备好起舞了吗？”现在，她想起一段美好的回忆。在她还是个小姑娘的时候，安娜带她见过队里的伙伴。他们办了一个小小的派对，那时他曾与她共舞。她总踩在他脚上，因为她根本没法把眼睛从安吉拉·齐格勒身上挪开。

“有你这样的美女相伴？随时奉陪。”麦克雷抬抬帽子，翻身滚出掩体开火。黑爪人员立刻还以雨点般的子弹。

法老之鹰背后的推进器发动，将她送入空中。这一直都是她的最爱。在升到顶点时，有那么一瞬间，她不再被重力拉扯着，仿佛能这样永远飘浮下去。她的心像在身体里飘浮起来，血液在耳旁奔流不息，有如擂鼓。

永远飘浮从不是个真正可行的选项，况且她还有职责在身。她瞄准目标开火，火箭弹出膛振动了她的手臂。她射空了整整一仓火箭弹，两个敌人被一击毙命，其他也被炸得七零八落。

传感器中响起警报，她在空中转过身。一架黑爪直升机正在锁定她，法老之鹰本能地将所有弹药朝它倾泻过去。从装甲各处射出的火箭弹幕撕开空气飞向机身，拖出丝带似的尾迹。飞行员拼命规避，但已经太迟了。飞船剧烈爆炸，成了一团歪七扭八的铁疙瘩，裹着绚烂的火光坠向地面。

法老之鹰沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，没听到身后火箭弹破空的声音，只觉身上突然一阵剧痛，接着就见大地扑面而来。尽管晕头转向，她依然保持着一丝清醒，努力减缓坠落速度。就在她撞上地面前，有人接住了她。

法老之鹰抬头望去，对上一张带着关怀的猩猩脸。她眨眨眼，直到另一个身影降落在他身旁，她才确定自己不是眼花了。金色的翅膀和金色的长发被阳光罩上了一层光晕，亮得眩目。她摇摇头好让自己看清那人。同样十多年不见，安吉拉还是那么美。不，是更美了。

“ _Mein gott_[2]，你的胳膊……”天使一把攥住她的胳膊想好好检查，但法老之鹰抽回手，试图站起身。她有些头晕，但没什么。至少她觉得自己没事。

“没事。”

“它 _断了_ ！”

法老之鹰陡然一惊，低头望去。片刻前胳膊所在的位置如今只剩下扭曲的金属和导线。直到这时，疼痛才姗姗而来。“该死。”

“我们会治好的。”温斯顿保证道。

“晚点再说。更重的伤我都受过。”法老之鹰说。她抓住金属断茬用力一拧，将义肢的残留部分卸了下来，从肱二头肌往上就是血肉之躯了。她把断臂扔到一旁，单膝跪下，用左手抄起火箭筒。“二十几名黑爪士兵企图突破保险库。我损失了两个人才把半数敌人引开，不过麦克雷和我也没让他们好过。现在加上你们，我们能守住了。”法老之鹰摘下残破的头盔，甩开头发。

安吉拉注视了许久。她告诉自己，她只是在确认没有脑损伤而已。法芮尔看上去很好，眼下她也没法对法芮尔的胳膊做进一步治疗。还有其他人要担心。“关于你们的人，还有我能帮上忙的吗？”

法芮尔看着安吉拉，点点头。“有一个不行了。另一个……还有可能。她在两条街区外。我们来不及把她拽进掩体。”当时局势危急，他们没有时间安置她。法芮尔不得不作出决断并负起责任。

“我会尽力而为。”安吉拉确认方位后，就全速离去。如果她动作够快，也许还能救下一条性命。

麦克雷像是有用不完的时间一样，双手拇指扣着腰带，慢悠悠地踱了过来。晚些时候，他得跟安吉拉碰个头。但眼下安吉拉有更重要的任务。其实，等大家都没有吃枪子的危险以后，他想跟所有人聚一聚。“伙计们，都有什么招？”

死神早晚会为自己介绍杰西·麦克雷看西部片后悔的。

“猎空已经先行一步，会有狙击手掩护，”温斯顿回答，“就由她们骚扰去黑爪，我们帮忙加强防御。”

法老之鹰的对讲机沙沙作响，她把头盔举到耳边。“恐怕晚了。他们需要支援。”

麦克雷点头。“我们开拔吧，最好快点。”

“同意，”法老之鹰表示认可，“我们……开拔。”

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，甜心。

[2] 德语，天哪。


	19. 第18章 深入虎穴

“左边。”莉娜的提示低低传入耳中，蕾芙芮压低瞄准镜解决了指定目标。莉娜闪到了走廊另一侧，尽量避免吸引更多火力，向走廊尽头掠去。

“后面。”蕾芙芮悄声道。莉娜从不让她失望地迅速作出反应，躲过身后的偷袭者，同时让出射击角度。蕾芙芮一枪命中他两眼之间，鲜血飞溅，令人满意。客观来说，她知道她可能跟这些人有过接触。跟他们说过话，甚至跟他们吃过饭，哪怕她很少用餐或者聊天。她没有多想，也并不在意。她很多年没在战斗中有过这样的感觉了，除了与猎空的战斗。猎空早已成为她为数不多的乐趣之一，更甚于一次绝妙的杀戮。

即使黑爪压制了她的思想和情感，她依然发现自己享受着激战与杀戮带来的战栗。但此刻却不同。这种战栗同样令人兴奋，却是种全新的体验。她和死神搭档时，彼此间的熟悉让他们成为一对致命组合。心情好的时候，她甚至可以称他为朋友。她早就习惯了和一名搭档共事。但和猎空在一起感觉却不同。她们的舞蹈总是不同的。当她们还是敌人时，那更像是一场游戏。有时猎手和猎物的界线变得模糊，她们在这过程中学会如何踏出舞步。但如今，如今她们都是猎人。游戏还在继续。莉娜为她指出目标，蕾芙芮提醒她注意危险。这让蕾芙芮感觉 _如获新生_ 。

在这全然的感动冲击下，蕾芙芮的视野模糊起来。在这不行，不，在这不行。她不能在这里放任自己去感受情绪。

“蕾芙芮，你在听吗？”

“ _Oui_ [1]，什么事？”

“有敌人突破了防线，我们得进去增援。其他人也在赶过来！”

“你先进去，我掩护你，我随后就到。”

“谢谢，亲爱的！”透过瞄准镜，蕾芙芮能看见猎空朝她敬了个礼才飞奔而去，她容许自己微微一笑。

清除外围敌人后，她跳下制高点潜进楼里。法老之鹰的小队已经在入口半途中扎下据点。她能看到之前战斗的痕迹，想起情报说那个人工智能上次差点逃走。还留那东西一命实在太蠢了，不过也可能消灭它反而有让它趁机逃走的风险，他们因此作罢。

蕾芙芮走向据点，心里竟有些忐忑，这是种她并不熟悉的情绪。法老之鹰的小队成功守住了通往保险库的最后一条走廊，黑爪正在重新集结，但这不代表情况就不危险。处境危险的不仅是他们，还有她自己。蕾芙芮知道黑百合是个通缉犯。尤其在开罗更是如此。他们很可能朝她开枪。当然，她不会让他们看出她的 _紧张_ 。她迎着众人的目光，把枪挎在肩头，满身自信地走上前去。

“站住。”麦克雷从掩体后现身，用左轮手枪指着她。“ _她_ 是我们的狙击手？你们都 _疯了_ 吗？！”

安吉拉伸手按住杰西的胳膊，迫使他压下枪口。“说来话长，但没错，她是我们这边的。她跟我们一样渴望消灭黑爪。猎空和我都相信她。”

“好吧。”杰西依然注视着蕾芙芮，把左轮手枪收回枪套里，递过一只手，“既然安吉为你打了包票，那么欢迎入队，黑百合。”

蕾芙芮看看他的手，又看看他胡子拉碴的脸，有点想一枪轰掉那大大咧咧的笑容。但她终究伸出手去，握住了他的手。“黑百合已经死了。我叫蕾芙芮。”

“哦，你确实美得仿佛幻梦。”他抬抬帽子致意，又用拇指扣着腰带，转向其他人。“我们得有个计划，不能等他们像熏虫子一样把我们逼出去，不知道你们怎么想，我可不想死在这儿。”

莉娜眯起眼盯着麦克雷，神色不善。她倾身在蕾芙芮耳旁低语。“我觉得他在跟你调情，如果他敢再来一次，我非揍他不可。”

“我不在意。”蕾芙芮轻哼着，从眼角瞥了莉娜一眼，“别噘嘴了。没什么可担心的， _chatton_[2]。”蕾芙芮伸出一根手指描摹着莉娜的脸颊。“我心里只有你。”

她心情大好。这是她最爱的动作。蕾芙芮正渐渐意识到，人不是非得心怀畏惧才会尊重她，这些人的尊重似乎发自真心。没有人想从她身上得到什么她不愿给出的东西。这样的相处几乎像杀戮一样令人愉悦。

现在还不是感慨的时候。蕾芙芮决不会志愿加入守望先锋。但她 _也许_ 可以偶尔跟他们合作，虽然他们可能不会喜欢她往后的计划。她一直在研究他们收集的情报。有个名字引起了她的特别关注，过去很多事都能归咎到那人身上。她越是研究，就越是愤怒，最后只好强迫自己跳开去看其他材料，以免被怒火冲昏头脑。总有一天会有机会的。她的计划与守望先锋的道德准则并不一致。她只希望猎空能理解。

蕾芙芮从肩头卸下狙击枪，寻找着合适的点位。“他们不会等太久。我想我们得做好准备。”

“她说得没错，”莉娜赞同道，“难说我们会碰上什么局面。”

“敌方分三组，每组十五人。我敢说死神也来了，但没法确认。”源氏的嗓音突然响起，莉娜差点没反应过来。

她动作夸张地捂住胸口。“你这么冒出来的时候能不能先说一声！”

源氏从墙上滑下来，朝她点点头。不知为什么，透过他目镜中的光芒，莉娜能感觉他调皮地眨了眨眼。

“嗨。很高兴见到你。”麦克雷向源氏颔首致意。他用拇指摩挲着帽沿，避开目光望向一旁。“最近有……呃……有你哥哥的消息吗？”

“很高兴见到你，杰西·麦克雷。”源氏低头道，“我恐怕有几个月没跟半藏说过话了。”

麦克雷耸耸肩，按捺住失望之情。“我猜也是。就是想确认一下。”

安吉拉发出一声窃笑。她面容略显憔悴，女武神制服的前襟上血迹斑斑。她没能救活法老之鹰的队员，和她没能挽回的其他生命一样，这让她心情沉重。为某些事笑一笑有助于放松。她抬眼望向蕾芙芮所站的位置，但狙击手正全神贯注地盯着她的瞄准镜。

“集中精神。”温斯顿说着转身，眯起眼朝走廊尽头看去。那是一处咽喉要点，用板条箱和石块垒成了一道临时工事。“记住现在是紧要关头。”他朝法芮尔点点头，“都听你的，上尉。你有什么指示？”

法老之鹰一直忙着收拾残破的头盔，同时运行猛禽系统检查装甲状况。损坏很严重，但她相信它能再支撑一段时间。况且她从十几岁起就是一名战士了。如果有必要，她还可以用老办法继续战斗。

她汇集起信息碎片，拼出一个临时作战计划。“我的人已经在通往这处关节点的两条通道上布置了陷阱。另外，我们抢回了几个在上次变故中损失的智械，对他们进行重新编程，让他们向除我们以外的所有目标开火。我想这会拖住黑爪，削弱那群畜生。”

然后是温斯顿和守望先锋。她扫视着他们。“狙击手就留在现在的位置，那里视野良好，可以监控走廊尽头的阻击区。温斯顿，我要你跟我带小队守在这里。麦克雷，你到保险库去。”

麦克雷不太确定这能起什么作用。“如果他们突破了你们的防线，你觉得我一个人能有什么用？”

“他们可能会设法偷偷绕过我们的防线。我们需要有人守在保险库，拖住他们并向我们发出警报。”

他点点头。“有道理。”

法老之鹰指指源氏。“设法绕到他们后方。干掉他们的指挥人员。给他们点厉害瞧瞧。”

“我会完成斩首。”他保证道。

“有什么要交给我，亲爱的？”莉娜满怀期待地凑了过来，“我可以骚扰他们。像个幽灵一样！在这里？不，在那里！无处不在！”

“这正是我要你做的。干扰他们，激怒他们，让他们犯错。”

“换句话说， _chérie_[3]，”在他们头顶的蕾芙芮开了口，声音在室内回荡着，“就是要你本色出演。”

猎空潇洒地敬了个礼，退到走廊中。随着一道蓝光，她消失了。

法老之鹰抬起火箭筒，注视着走廊尽头。她感觉右手边有人，随即意识到是安吉拉悄悄走到了她身边。安吉拉露出一个疲惫的微笑。“我会为你掩护右翼，其他人暂时不需要我。”

法老之鹰点点头。“ _Shukraan._[4] 我……从没想过自己会以这样的方式与守望先锋共事。”

“ _Bitte._[5]”天使握紧了治疗杖，“就连你母亲都没想过。”

法老之鹰蹙起眉头，片刻后才放下关于母亲的回忆。“这是我所希望的。”

“你的想法才是最重要的。”她伸手按在法老之鹰肩头。“我就是你的后盾，法芮尔。”

有东西从走廊那头滚了过来，有人大喊：“ _闪光弹！_ ”

法老之鹰扭头避开了爆炸的一瞬。她耳朵里嗡嗡作响，但视力基本正常，抬手就是一发火箭弹，轰向第一波企图穿越阻击区的倒霉蛋。

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，在。

[2] 法语，小猫咪。

[3] 法语，甜心。

[4] 阿语，谢谢。

[5] 德语，拜托。


	20. 第19章 保卫战

蕾芙芮居高临下，继续透过瞄准镜注视着前方。她看不见莉娜了，但能听到闪现的声音和莉娜的笑声远远传来。蕾芙芮哼了一声。至少莉娜乐在其中。好极了。她摩挲着扳机。这形状她还不太习惯。长期以来，她都用着同一个型号的狙击枪，它已经成为她身体的一部分。如同第五条肢体。这杆枪却不同。在她需要的性能方面很相似，却有自己独特的个性。就像熟悉一个新情人，不同样貌，却同样美妙。

蕾芙芮再次轻抚扳机。是的。就像一个新情人。当她击倒又一名黑爪士兵时，后坐力震得肩头微麻。“放轻松， _mon amour_[1]……”她调整枪抵在肩头的位置，下一枪震感轻了许多。“嗯。好多了。我们正相互熟悉，不是吗？我第一眼看到你，就知道你是我要找的。”

她用十字准星瞄住又一颗脑袋，狙击枪回应着她的触碰。蕾芙芮又拿下一个人头。她在黑爪用的狙击枪上刻着好几道凹痕，记录了她多次出色的狙杀。孟达塔。格林。还有其他人。但在这里，没有人值得她在新枪上动刀子。蕾芙芮从瞄准镜后抬起头，再次调整姿势。透过镜头，她看见温斯顿设置了一圈屏障。她瞄准他的脑袋，回想着她曾多少次差点把他脑花打出来，随后把注意力转回到走廊尽头。“他们在酝酿又一轮冲锋。你们最好做好准备。”

“明白。”温斯顿在胸口擂了一拳，冲进一队刚绕过墙角的黑爪士兵中。他砸扁了一个人的脑袋，又抡起拳头把另一个扫到墙上。与此同时，一抹蓝影掠过，在身后留下一次小爆炸。她转过瞄准镜，看见一道绿光从源氏的位置闪了出去。真的，现在她可以把他们统统干掉，他们根本来不及反应。要是在几个月前，她一定会这么做。哪怕此刻，她也忍不住去想那会是怎样一种感觉。

一刹那的寂静后，阵地上炸开了锅，黑爪用手边能动用的一切武器疯狂还击。蕾芙芮不断开火，一个目标接一个目标，直到射空弹匣。她重新填弹，再次瞄准。火箭弹的爆炸声混着她狙击枪的破空声，还有温斯顿的怒吼，汇成一片刺耳的嘈杂。然而，蕾芙芮就是感觉不对劲。她有一瞬间仿佛嗅到了那位老搭档的气息，可他到现在都没有露面。

她轻触耳机。“……有人看到 _死神_ 了吗？”

*****

“真是寂寞啊。”麦克雷思忖道。他能听到外面的交火声，手指蠢蠢欲动地想扣扳机。他右手紧握左轮手枪的珍珠柄，在保险库附近转来转去。他有种毛骨悚然的感觉。他知道里面蛰伏着什么，也知道一旦黑爪帮它重获自由会发生什么，有时他感觉有东西在悄悄观察他。某种非人类、却具有生命的东西。他猜不透黑爪的目标和理由，甚至不确定他们是否真正明白自己这番作为的后果。

那个人工智能企图越狱时留下的满地智械残骸让他心里发毛。

“我才不怕什么智械呢。”他只希望它们别再看着他。附近有东西嘎吱作响，他一个翻身滚进掩体。脚步声越走越近。麦克雷拔出手枪，静静等待。衣料的窸窣声传入他耳中，一个黑色的身影出现在保险库旁。

麦克雷站起身，用枪指着那个人影。“把手举起来，伙计。”

人影举起双手，缓缓转过身来。他吃吃笑着，低哑阴沉的笑声让麦克雷打了个寒颤。看来这就是死神？“瞧瞧你，大伙还说我太张扬呢。”

死神张了张口似乎想说些什么，却终究把话咽了回去，只是恶狠狠地瞪着麦克雷。他的面具跟原来那副有细微差异。当时天使放他一条生路，只拿走了他的面具，他也不明白是为什么。新面具和上一副一样完全遮住了脸，但他沙哑的嗓音隐隐带着一丝熟悉的味道。“你他妈在逗我。”

“是帽子吗？是因为帽子吧。人人都爱这帽子。”麦克雷把枪管朝旁边晃了晃，“我们不妨慢慢走到其他人那边去。没必要把场面搞得太难看。”

死神的身形化作一道残影，撞在麦克雷胸口，然后掠向保险库。他把一样东西狠狠拍在门上，按了几个按钮。杰西挣扎起身，瞄准对手开火。子弹洞穿了那人的身体，却没留下一点伤。麦克雷难以置信地又连开数枪，刚要追上去，却随即意识到那正是死神所希望的。他冲回保险库门边查看那装置。是一颗炸弹。“啊该死。好了。好了。麦克雷，你能办到。”

“红线还是白线？”死神的枪顶上了麦克雷的后脑勺。“你只有两分钟时间考虑。”他加大力道用枪口抵着麦克雷的颅骨。他的语调里有种奇怪的情绪。遗憾，怀念，甚至有些伤感。“你站错边了，杰西。本来没必要搞成这样。”

麦克雷举起双手。他到底在哪听过这个声音？“我搞不太懂你在说什么，不过我多少同意。没必要搞成这样。你知道如果你赢了会发生什么吧，嗯？那会打开地狱之门。”

“我 _已经在地狱里_ 了！”

有东西狠狠敲在死神后脑勺上，接着是他的侧脸。他踉跄一步，转身想看清是谁在打他。天使的手杖第三次砸下来。“我们不该总是以这种方式见面，莱耶斯。”

 _莱耶斯_ _？！_ 麦克雷无声地重复着这个名字，目瞪口呆。

“莱耶斯已经死了！”死神吼了回去。天使不是独自一人，那台人形自走火箭炮紧跟在她身旁，听那越来越近的轰隆声，那头该死的大猩猩也快到了。要不是他的后援净是没受过真正训练的菜鸟，这本来不算什么问题。但他可以拖延时间。对他来说足够了。那就是他的 _目标_ 。他大笑着说：“没时间了。等门打开，一切就结束了。对 _所有人_ 都一样。”

“别担心，亲爱的们！我最不缺的就是时间！！”猎空全速赶到，不等任何人提出任何异议，她就抓起炸弹闪开了。

死神吃吃笑起来。趁所有人被猎空的突然到来和离去分散了注意，他逃之夭夭。“黑影，他们上钩了。”

麦克雷第一个注意到他的消失，追下走廊举目四顾。牛仔靠着墙摘下帽子。“加布里尔。简直难以置信。我真不愿相信。”

*****

莉娜觉得自己不必跑得太远。这是一颗定向炸弹，威力足以贯穿六英寸厚的钢板，所以个头相当大，但只要让爆炸方向不对着人工智能所在位置，不损坏任何重要建筑结构，应该就不成问题。她主要担心会伤到其他人。比如法老之鹰手下的战士，还有平民。只要他们都平安无事，她自己倒无所谓。莉娜总喜欢把自己逼到极限。别人可能会说她心存死志。她只要在爆炸前找个安全的角落就行。她冲出大楼，迎面是一群警察和士兵。

“哦 _见鬼_ 。”她把炸弹举到头顶。“ _借过_ ！这有炸弹！除非你们是拆弹专家，不然就让我过去！”蜂鸣声越来越响，也越来越快，她觉得自己要疯了，“让开！！”

她挤过人群让开的缝隙，闪身扑向一条她希望无人的小巷，炸弹的蜂鸣声变得更加急促。她把时间加速器激发到极限，用力掷出炸弹。

最后关头，却在炸弹前方现出一个人影。莉娜偏离原路，一把抓住那人，失去平衡挨着水泥地面滑了出去，然后按下回溯，任由时间将两人拽出小巷。经过那颗炸弹时，清楚看见它停滞在半空。

定时装置显示着00:01。

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，我的宝贝。


	21. 第20章 凝滞时光

法芮尔真有点想打个盹儿，或者吃顿大餐。他们第二次险之又险地逃过一劫。麦克雷似乎被什么事吓了一跳，却还是喜洋洋地指出他们这次简直是虎口余生。经过这次危机，她向上级提议摧毁那个人工智能。把它彻底埋葬，以免再有人企图接近它。维持现状实在太危险了，虽然这次他们避免了灾难降临，但将来是否能次次如此，法芮尔不报太大希望。

她坐到一张长凳上，活动一下肩膀，将两手捏握成拳。她的新胳膊反应良好。

安吉拉在门口迟疑了一下，看着法芮尔抓起哑铃检验手臂状态。她只穿了紧身背心和运动短裤，健美的肌肉和宽厚的肩背在安吉拉眼前一览无余。法芮尔两条胳膊都装了义肢，右臂手肘以上还是血肉之躯，而左臂一直到肩胛处都是人造产物。她的左腿也从大腿以下换成了机械。安吉拉只能暗自揣度这些伤是从何而来，她觉得自己和法芮尔还没熟到能随意打探的程度。

“看得开心吗，博士？”法芮尔回头望去，对自己这句话引发的慌乱很是满意。

“不。是的，我是说……”安吉拉一手捂住脸，“我想给你检查一下，看看你的新胳膊怎么样。”

“比旧的轻了些。我可能得考虑申请全面改装。”

安吉拉皱眉。“你的语气就像在说一条船或者一辆坦克。”

法芮尔脸上泛起一抹微笑，转身更专注地审视着安吉拉，手里还举着哑铃。“我是个战士，安吉拉。”她放下一只哑铃，改用脚把它勾了起来。“莉娜怎么样了？”

安吉拉咳嗽一声，提醒自己谨记医生的身份，况且这样盯着别人看并不礼貌。“她还没醒。”

“那道伤口不可能是爆炸造成的。”

“不，确实不是。情况很……”除了“复杂”，安吉拉想不出还有什么词能形容，“她之前受过伤，后来差不多愈合了。她不断遇到各种变故，加上她的时间解离症，那道伤口就反复出现，好像新的一样。”

法芮尔点点头。“谢谢，这就说得通了。”她放下另一只哑铃，边走向安吉拉，边在背心上蹭着手。“事后我查看了一些报告。我想当时还有另一场战斗。”

“你这是什么意思？”安吉拉歪过脑袋，对上法芮尔的眼睛。多美的眼睛啊，透着幽默而智慧的光芒。

“他们发现部分黑爪人员是中了某种麻醉镖昏过去的。有人悄悄解决了一些敌人，减轻了我们的压力。我不知道有没有到扭转局面的程度，但确实帮了大忙。”

“我猜他们是想在工作中偷偷打个盹。”安吉拉说。

法芮尔报以一笑。“谁说不是呢？在释放凶神恶煞的人工智能前，总得好好睡一觉。”

“没错。”

“黑百—— _蕾芙芮_ 怎么样？”法芮尔轻松接受了狙击手的存在。既然安吉拉和温斯顿相信那人，那她不打算争辩，至少不会公开反对。但甚至超出法芮尔预料的是，蕾芙芮随后证明了自己。看到她怀抱莉娜时的模样……

“她还是守着莉娜，不太说话。”安吉拉朝医务室的方向指了指，“不过其他人都好多了。”

除了牵制敌方火力时损失的两人，还有三人阵亡、六人负伤。法芮尔深知安吉拉已经竭尽全力。虽然她早就听说这位医生能创造奇迹，但她也知道奇迹往往需要付出代价，况且这世上没有什么奇迹会是完美的。“谢谢。我知道你已经为他们尽了最大努力。”

“有时，我就算竭尽全力还是不够。但我们本来可能失去更多。这里的医生都很出色。我想，要是没有他们帮忙，我恐怕很难救回莉娜的命。”当时一片忙乱。莉娜需要急救，还有一名伤员也情况危急。侯赛因博士展示的新技术令她受益良多。

法芮尔点点头。开罗拥有几家全球顶尖的医院。能有安吉拉和这些医生来救治她的队员，她不该再苛求更多了。有时，生命逝去是无可避免的。法芮尔不喜欢这样，但她可以理解。这就是战争。她在战争中失去了母亲，还有太多太多的朋友。有朝一日，她也会为此献出生命。一味纠结于此无助于身心健康。

法芮尔觉得有必要讨论一些流血死亡以外的话题，于是抄起一条毛巾披在肩头。“愿意和我共进午餐吗？在确定队员们都没事之前，我不想跑太远，不过这条街上有家店不错。他们做的香辛鸡肉锦葵浓汤味道一流。”

“我…… _ja_[1]，我很乐意。”安吉拉伸手挽住了法芮尔的胳膊。她确实需要离开手术台稍稍喘息一下，有人作伴当然求之不得。

*

从医务室的窗户向外俯瞰就是街道。蕾芙芮能看到安吉拉和法芮尔肩并肩走在街上。有意思。她对法芮尔的观感有些复杂。一方面，法芮尔是个值得尊敬的人。另一方面，蕾芙芮又厌恶她的忠于职守。那太接近黑爪的洗脑了，她不太确定自己最终能看出什么区别。

她扭头望向病床上的身影。这三天蕾芙芮彻夜未眠。这对她来说是家常便饭了，只不过以往她彻夜未眠都是在蹲守猎物。除了偶尔有其他人来来去去，她多数时候都在独自沉思。麦克雷过来时，似乎有些心不在焉。他和猎空曾是战友，会来探望猎空也很正常。但蕾芙芮隐隐能猜到他脑子里在想些什么，她猜，他终于知道他曾经的导师去了哪里。他喋喋不休，而她并未透露多少内情。蕾芙芮不知道该从何说起。

他们找到猎空时，她正伏在一个小女孩身上，用自己的身体护住那个孩子。让她受伤的不是那场爆炸。不，莉娜外套和衬衣上的血迹来自那颗彻底颠覆蕾芙芮人生的子弹。现在，莉娜可能真的要因此而死了。蕾芙芮还记得那一天。当时她先是一阵狂喜，因完美杀戮而激增的肾上腺素如潮水般涌来。然后还有别的什么东西。愤怒，悲伤，各种各样的情绪纷至沓来，让她难以招架。在那一瞬间，在那次杀戮后，黑百合终于明白猎空是个会令她真正后悔的杀戮对象。至少，是她记忆中最特别的一个。

蕾芙芮抬手到额前，把几绺发丝扯进视野。黑爪染的发色还在，她得尽早做些处理。她可以把头发剪短，但再短就不符合她的审美了。也许她会再对它进行漂白，不染也没关系。蕾芙芮已经开始喜欢那颜色了。清清白白。也许，等到黑爪覆灭，那些要为黑百合诞生而负责的人都死去后，她会把它染成 _红色_ 。血一样深沉的红色。再合适不过了。无论如何，这让她感觉夺回了自己身体的部分控制权。

还有其他杀戮曾令她后悔吗？太多太多的记忆都已支离破碎。她闭上眼睛，努力强迫自己面对过去。有那么一段回忆，在死神对她使用触发词的时候。不是和安吉拉那段，是再往后的一段。那个控诉她杀害自己的男孩。但她从没杀过哪个男孩。她向来只对目标人物下手。从没有哪个男孩妨碍过她，也没有哪个男孩曾是她的目标，黑百合向来擅长避免过多的附带伤亡。

记忆的裂痕让她寻找真相的努力变得如同把手伸进装满碎玻璃的箱子。有些事情有两三个不同版本。这让她头疼欲裂。当她真正想要回忆时，总记不分明；当她想要忘却时，又纠缠不去。

“唔。”蕾芙芮睁开双眼，她知道自己坐在这里是找不到答案的。她枯坐越久，黑爪就有越多时间准备和藏匿。

她抓起手机翻看，确认复制好猎空找回的文件，打算有空时再仔细研究。追查黑爪人员的下落并非难事，哪怕那些隐姓埋名的家伙也逃不出她的掌心。就算没法实施斩首行动，她也会肢解黑爪，把它的手指脚趾一根一根剁下来。只要能削弱黑爪的实力，或许就是值得的。至少能安抚她那颗常顶着某个烦人精嘴脸出现的良心。

下定决心后，蕾芙芮认可并接受了现实，转而把目光投向莉娜。

莉娜静静躺在那里，呼吸轻浅，旁边的医疗设备滴滴响着。蕾芙芮起身走到床边，揉了揉莉娜的头发，又掖了掖被单以免她受凉，然后就那样注视着她。“这次任务我们合作得很好。比我想的还要好。但接下来的任务，我必须独自完成。我毕竟是只蜘蛛，你可能对我另有期待，但蜘蛛总是要捕猎的。”

蕾芙芮轻触胳膊上的纹身，嗓音低得如同耳语。“他们想要一个噩梦。他们先是用它埋葬了艾米丽。现在黑百合也步了她的后尘。或许你也会。但美梦和噩梦其实是同一种东西，全看你怎么理解。”她手里有一长串名字和地址。有个名字被特意放在了最顶上。一个科学家。她眼神愈发阴沉。“他们想要噩梦，那我就给他们一个。”

蕾芙芮将嘴唇贴上莉娜的额头，默念着那些她不敢出口的眷恋。她用拇指轻抚莉娜的双唇，只容许自己多逗留了片刻。“ _Merci,_ _cherie. Au Revoir._[2]”

* * *

**译注**

[1] 德语，是的。

[2] 法语，谢谢你，甜心。再见。


	22. 第21章 蛛丝马迹

地毯上血迹斑驳，蕾芙芮用脚踢了踢尸体。造成流血实在令人遗憾，那本来是条不错的地毯。被刺杀的是詹姆斯·辛克莱，一个受黑爪控制的美国参议员，他曾不止一次推动黑爪认为有利的法案通过。就一个参议员而言，他牵扯的倒不算太多。不像她名单上其他更罪有应得的目标。

辛克莱对这事乐在其中，黑爪给他的报酬数目不菲，得到的回报还更甚于此。辛克莱的关系网使组织在北美地区的发展如鱼得水。如今，他没法再施加这样的影响了。她朝那人飞了个吻，用抓钩从窗口荡了出去。

蕾芙芮一个接一个落实清单上的名字。在阿根廷，她从一英里外将一名秘密杀手一枪毙命。那女人甚至没意识到自己身处险境，连遗言都没来得及留。在洛杉矶，蕾芙芮为一个向黑爪提供资金的知名音乐人安排了一场车祸。在墨西哥城，黑爪暗中胁迫市长做事。蕾芙芮直接把黑爪用来要挟他的录像公之于众，那很快就成为墨西哥点击量最高的视频。比起那些血腥手段，她估计猎空会更喜欢这种方式。并非每个名字都要用子弹或死亡来解决，但多数时候，蕾芙芮对黑爪来说就是一个活生生的噩梦。

除了政客和歌星，黑爪还有众多隐藏极深的特工。多数是自愿加入，但也有像蕾芙芮这样的人。被摧毁心灵、抹杀记忆的人。等待唤醒的潜伏者。他们往往身处政府和企业领导层，有些还在监管金融、通讯、科技、能源等领域的重要岗位任职，人员遍布全球。他们很危险。

他们也很不幸。她本可以给他们一个机会，看他们能否打破束缚，但她觉得没有时间了。蕾芙芮心里清楚，自己的状态在就像在刀尖上起舞，时常在成为她想成为的人和完全丧失自主意识之间挣扎。他们必须得死，所以她会竭尽所能给他们一个痛快。也许这不够高效。也许这么做会让守望先锋或者其他人追上她。但对蕾芙芮而言，这是她能给出的最大妥协。用毫无痛苦的死亡，替代生不如死的苟活。

她利用黑爪人员的恐慌浑水摸鱼，让守望先锋、国际刑警组织等机构追不到她的踪迹。在很长一段时间里，这一招很有用。刺杀六个目标后，她差点被抓住，眼看追兵步步紧逼，她变换了作案手法和行动规律。

蕾芙芮越来越神出鬼没，总是随机选择目标，有时蛰伏好几周才下手。她看得出这开始奏效了。她摆脱了跟踪，更妙的是，报道显示陆续有人向警方自首或告发了同伙。这是试图寻求宽大处理，也是祈望黑百合不会来找他们。局面变得异常热闹。她会偶尔找一两个自首的家伙放放空枪，好让他们知道她一直在看着。

蕾芙芮以这样的方式维持着黑百合的传说，掩护自己的真实姓名不被关注。等这件事了结，就该让“黑百合”死去了。蕾芙芮盼望着那一天的到来。

当她终于把目光投向名单最顶端时，已经有六人死亡，还有六人身份暴露，二十多人自首并交代出更多同伙。蕾芙芮疑心其中有些人是黑爪故意抛给她的弃子，但她也清除了许多真正的目标，想必足以让这个组织陷入混乱。

在她名单顶端的是一名英国科学家，曾为创造黑百合提供了大量技术支持。她的研究促成了洗脑技术诞生，她还帮助设计了击垮艾米丽·拉克瓦的化学药剂乃至心理攻势。甚至她血液里的纳米机器人也和她脱不了关系。黑百合之所以存在，都是拜这女人和她的研究所赐。

萨曼莎·埃塞克斯博士是 _私仇_ 。

从旁观察，看不出埃塞克斯已经注意到最近的一连串死亡和破坏。就算知道，她能想到自己是下一个吗？又或者黑爪把她蒙在鼓里了？也许黑爪想以她为诱饵钓出蕾芙芮。这很有可能，但蕾芙芮并不指望她现在不除掉埃塞克斯，黑爪就会觉得她并不知道那女人的身份和住所。还有一种可能，就是他们希望借她的手清除弃子。蕾芙芮对此并不在意，但她一点都不想被人抓住。

为小心起见，蕾芙芮守候了整整三天，研究埃塞克斯的进出规律和来往对象。蕾芙芮行事更加谨慎，因为她怀疑埃塞克斯还在跟黑爪合作。如果情况属实，她终结目标后不会有太多时间逃跑。

埃塞克斯的作息可谓千篇一律。下班离开曼彻斯特的实验室后，她总会在自己那套高级公寓的阳台上喝晚茶，俯瞰全城夜景。这让她成了绝佳的靶子，哪怕来个半吊子狙击手都不会打偏。很容易。只要一枪，她就能欣赏埃塞克斯脑袋开花了。这样的杀戮多少会给她一些满足感。但不知是埃塞克斯太蠢，还是出了别的事，第二天，蕾芙芮注意到阳台上有片地方闪闪发亮。被遮起来了。没那么容易了。

没关系。给埃塞克斯博士一枪带来的满足感有限。蕾芙芮更想面对面看着她眼中的光芒熄灭。第三天夜里埃塞克斯回屋时，蕾芙芮从身后突袭，用细绳套住她脖子勒紧。埃塞克斯拼命扑腾，挣扎着去抓蕾芙芮的手和绞索。绳子割破她的手指，深深吃进脖颈里。她窒息了，温暖的血从她咽喉处缓缓滴落，她脸上写满恐慌。

“还记得一个叫艾米丽·拉克瓦的女人吗，埃塞克斯博士？你不必回答。你认得我，不是吗？你的眼神已经告诉我答案了。”蕾芙芮的语气愈发凌厉，突然爆发的怒火在血管中汹涌奔腾。“是你杀了艾米丽。她的肉体存活下来。她的 _心灵_ 却被你撕碎。她的记忆被你偷走。她的名字也被你 _玷污_ ！”她手上用力，一下把埃塞克斯提得双脚离地。埃塞克斯软绵绵地蹬了几脚，一脚比一脚无力。

蕾芙芮嗓音微颤。“这么多年来，人人都觉得她是杀人凶手！我真想笑。艾米丽，那个艺术家，那个舞蹈家，竟成了杀人凶手？ _多么荒诞的念头啊。_ ”蕾芙芮的手在颤抖，却用力把绳子勒得更紧。一面镜子忠实反映了这幕场景，埃塞克斯脸色渐渐发青，血从她咽喉处流淌下来，染红了蕾芙芮的手套。

两人在镜中四目相对，埃塞克斯眼中透着乞求，蕾芙芮眼中却烈焰灼灼。她发出一声危险低吼，接着如同风暴骤起，高声怒斥：“黑爪夺走了我的双腿！我的丈夫！我的 _心灵_ ！你夺走了我的 _一切_ ！”

埃塞克斯不动了。蕾芙芮松开手任由她瘫倒在地，血从绞索割开的伤口淌出，在硬木板地上汇成血泊。蕾芙芮俯身注视着尸体，尸体也用空洞的眼睛回望着她。

热泪顺着蕾芙芮脸颊滚落，她哽咽一声。“他们让我杀害过 _孩子_ 。”

“蕾芙芮……”

她吃了一惊，转身的同时伸手就要掏枪，接着才认出门口的身影。“猎空。你怎么找到我的？”

莉娜一手捂着嘴，从尸体上收回目光，望向蕾芙芮满脸的泪痕和红肿的眼睛。顺着一具具尸体追查是一回事，毕竟那些尸体都早已冰冷，他们的罪行也暴露无遗。可面对还冒着热气流淌的鲜血，面对这样残酷无情的杀戮，却是另一回事。她已经看够了，恐怕很长一段时间，这景象都会在她梦里挥之不去。

见莉娜没有回答，蕾芙芮长叹一声，朝埃塞克斯的尸体摆了摆手。她的声音有些迟疑，泪水几欲夺眶而出。“这就是我， _chérie_[1]。就是她创造了这样的我。”

莉娜睁大眼睛，愤怒地打断她。“你不能再这样到处 _杀人_ 了！黑百合真的死了吗，或者你只是把她藏在心里，到 _需要的时候_ 又放出来？！你不能这样无情地杀死所有跟黑爪扯上一点关系的人！下一个是谁？某个毫不知情只是帮他们跑过腿的可怜男孩吗？”

蕾芙芮跨过尸体，脱下手套，攥住莉娜的肩膀把她推到墙上。莉娜没有抵抗，只是挑衅似的抬头看着她。

“我没法改变我的本质，也没法改变我犯下罪过，但我可以让他们流血，让他们为自己所造成的一切后悔！”

“他们中有多少人像你一样？”她感觉到蕾芙芮的手指深陷进她肩头，更感觉到蕾芙芮抖得有多厉害，“你又夺走了他们中多少人改过的机会？”

“我曾经和他们一样！”

“看看你现在有了多大变化。”莉娜双手握住蕾芙芮的手腕，把蕾芙芮的手从自己肩头拿了下来。她深深望进蕾芙芮眼里。“杀了她会让你感觉好些吗？”

“ _Oui._[2]”蕾芙芮别过脸，抱起胳膊，低头看着尸体。“她罪有应得。”

“别在我面前故作轻松。”

“你 _知道_ 什么！”她怒视着莉娜，嗓音嘶哑。都怪莉娜。这种种心绪， _情感_ ，还有 _愧疚_ 。莉娜挖出那男孩的往事，一下刺到了她的痛处，甚至比埃塞克斯的一切都更令她纠结。那具尸体静静躺在她脚边，她感觉她在周遭筑起的一切屏障都在崩塌。但不管重来多少次，她都会这么做。她指着埃塞克斯的尸体。“还有其他人。那些设定黑百合行为模式的人，那些向她体内注入毒素和纳米机器的人。但关于黑百合的一切，关于 _我_ 的一切，都是从她开始的。”

莉娜伸出一只手按在蕾芙芮肩头。她真希望自己能早点赶到，但事情涉及蕾芙芮时，她好像总是不够快。她嘶哑着嗓子开口道：“我们走吧，离开这里。”

“好吧。”蕾芙芮转过身，随即止住脚步，“你……你 _哭了_ ？”

“没……没什么。”莉娜擦了擦眼睛。她向来不擅长掩饰情绪，心痛和失望明明白白写在了脸上。自孟达塔之后，她还是第一次有这样的感觉，她也不知道她是否在自己和蕾芙芮之间立起了一道本不存在的隔阂。她不会因黑百合的作为责怪蕾芙芮，但她不知道面对 _蕾芙芮_ 的作为，自己又该做何感想。“我真的累了，我知道你也一样。这几天我们最好低调点。把一些事情捋清楚。”

蕾芙芮感觉莉娜的反应太平静了。这姑娘心地太过善良，总想帮蕾芙芮找到自我。蕾芙芮明白恋人间需要相互妥协，她不可能不做丝毫改变，她也不想一成不变。莉娜已经见识过蕾芙芮最糟的一面，却没有掉头跑开，也没有杀她的打算。或许 _莉娜_ 多少也在改变。莉娜远非温室里的花朵，却有种天生的乐观气质。对她这样的人来说，这世界还是太残酷了。

回头看着埃塞克斯的尸体，蕾芙芮心中苦涩，她开始意识到莉娜说的未必全错。这次杀戮和她想的不一样。她并不 _快乐_ 。却生出别样的感受。很难用言语描述。有如 _宣泄_ 。

要是在其他人面前，她一定会装出惯常的冷漠表情，但面对莉娜，她任由肩膀耷拉下来。“好。我们走吧。”

“我们可以从后面溜出去。”莉娜迈开脚步，却被蕾芙芮一把拽住了胳膊，“怎么了？”

“很高兴你没事。”

莉娜眼中闪过一丝笑意，几不可辨，却无比真挚。“等安全了我们再聊。”

“我们会的。”

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，甜心。

[2] 法语，会。


	23. 第22章 怪物的制造者

莉娜的安全屋看着像被炸弹炸过一样。衣服扔得满地都是，半个板条箱倒扣着权当餐桌，又摆了几张二手酒吧圆凳作椅子。墙上糊满破旧的电影海报，长沙发早已不复昔日光彩。但这处住所挂的不是她真名，在她们找到下一个落脚点前，好歹能低调地待上几天。毕竟黑百合正受通缉，莉娜也算是窝藏逃犯了。

也许这么做并不明智，尤其蕾芙芮似乎回归了暗杀的老本行，正深陷在一场横跨四国的疯狂杀戮中。但莉娜欠她一条命，又对蕾芙芮抱着复杂难言的感情。

莉娜无视蕾芙芮脸上犹疑的表情，飞快跑过她身边一头扎进厨房。冰箱看起来和长沙发一样破旧。莉娜觉得后面有些东西好像变质了，但有水有啤酒，够应付一阵子了。这和蕾芙芮在希腊那栋雅致的安全屋形成鲜明对比。不知为什么，莉娜觉得心安理得。她递给蕾芙芮一罐啤酒，然后脱掉夹克，解开加速器。

啤酒闻着凑合，但蕾芙芮还是看了一眼才小口抿了起来。“呃，真难喝。”

“要么就只能喝水了。不知道你怎么想，反正我需要来一杯。”莉娜跌坐进长沙发里，两脚翘到一张烧坏的咖啡几上。她看着蕾芙芮放下啤酒，开始脱作战服。蕾芙芮把夹克挂在餐椅上，脱下长裤叠好，也放到椅子上。

蕾芙芮就这么穿着紫色背心和短裤，紧挨莉娜在沙发上坐下。就像脸和脖颈上一样，蕾芙芮的腿和腰腹也显出紫色和褐色的斑驳，两相映衬很是引人注目。莉娜抿了口啤酒掩饰自己泛红的脸色，把视线从蕾芙芮身上挪开。真是太不公平了，她对蕾芙芮既 _生气_ 又 _着迷_ 。

“你想聊聊。”蕾芙芮说着把头转向莉娜。她想触碰她。是的，也有检查伤情的意思，但主要是想触碰她。用手指撩拨她的发丝，用胳膊搂住她的肩膀，再次感受莉娜将耳朵贴在她胸口的温暖。如今她配不上这样的温情。蕾芙芮确信她已经逾越了莉娜为她划下的底线。莉娜一定希望她认错。

但她不会认错。

“哈，我们还真是直入主题，不是吗？”莉娜呼出一口气，瞪着眼灌下半罐啤酒。一股冰冷的感觉溢满了胸腔，和心底的郁结融为一体。发生了这么多事，她一直没有机会好好思考。

“是你说服自己相信我已经改变，”蕾芙芮抬眼看着莉娜，“相信我是好人，而不是我跟你说过的怪物。”

“他们确实制造了一个怪物。”莉娜摇晃着啤酒罐，搜肠刮肚地想该怎么描述她的想法和感受。她心里很矛盾，还有点生气，但更多是觉得这世界不公平。对蕾芙芮不公平。对她不公平。也许她本就不该期待美满结局，可她还是生出了这样的向往，不顾一切地想和蕾芙芮携手相伴。“这是你告诉我的，不是吗？他们制造了一个怪物，现在这个怪物想毁灭她的制造者。”

听莉娜这么说实在令人吃惊，尽管这套说辞就是蕾芙芮自己告诉莉娜的，听着还是很 _伤人_ 。然而，真相往往是伤人的。她收紧拳头，捏皱了手里的铝罐。“ _Oui._[1]”

蕾芙芮明显坐立不安。不管她杀埃塞克斯时脑子里转的是什么念头，那件事都在她心底留下了某种伤痕。莉娜能听出她嗓音的紧绷，也能看出她脸色的异样。莉娜决不会放弃蕾芙芮。她也不能放弃。如果她这么做，那她曾经的所有包容和努力就都成了徒劳。“如果为了杀死怪物的制造者，就任由你自认的这个怪物毁掉她所建立的一切，毁掉她所建立的 _信任_ ，在那之后她还剩下什么呢？”

“ _信任_ ？”蕾芙芮缩了一下，注视着莉娜，“你不明白吗？是你告诉我，我会作正确的选择。我确实做了选择。它有悖于你的道德准则不代表它就是 _错的_ 。”

莉娜用拇指擦擦眼角，摇头道：“就是这一点让我害怕，因为我看不出你做错了什么。至少他们中有些人罪有应得。必须有人阻止他们，但我也知道杀人是……就没有其他办法了吗？有个家伙，你没杀他。他有什么不同？”

“我不知道。既然公布那段录像就能毁掉他的政治生命、消除黑爪的影响，为什么要浪费时间和精力杀他呢？没必要的时候，我也不是非杀人不可。”

莉娜倾身近前，戳戳蕾芙芮的胳膊。“你为什么不继续这么做？曝光这些人的身份不是更好吗？我是说，在他们活着的时候曝光。调查审理可能要几年的时间，但只要把黑爪拖到阳光下，他们就无所遁形了。”

躲躲藏藏有悖于莉娜的天性。她曾消失过一段时间，也可以继续消失，但她不喜欢那样。蕾芙芮已经目睹过那样的噩梦了。

“我一直在黑暗中 _活动_ ，不可能指望法庭主持正义。”黑百合不是这世上唯一的杀手或影子。有些人像她一样奉命杀人。有些人打着自己的盘算，比如黑影。还有些人在正义未能照亮的角落里扮演着制裁者和复仇者的角色。在这次狩猎开始前，她从不认为自己是他们中的一员。现在她觉得这也许很适合她。另一种类型的蜘蛛。

莉娜转向蕾芙芮，手指在蕾芙芮发间拂过。“如果你现在所做的一切正是黑爪希望你做的呢？”

“什么？”起初她也有过同样的怀疑，但被她否定了，现在她仍拒绝接受。“不。 _不_ 。我不认为他们在利用我清理门户！”

“清单里恰好就列着你想要的人名和地址？还恰好有我们想了解的袭击计划？我说不清，但回想开罗那件事，我觉得情况有些可疑。”

“你跟其他人说过你的怀疑吗？”

莉娜笑笑。“说过，他们也进行了一些调查。我们在努巴尼同样阻止了黑爪，但是……天知道他们在我们看不到的地方搞了什么阴谋。”

“要真是这样，那我这几周都是在做无用功了。”蕾芙芮双手扶额，陷进沙发里。

“不是无用功！”莉娜握住她的手，把它们拽开。“我觉得你造成了很大影响。黑爪发生了内讧。根据报告，有些自首的人甚至是名单上没有的。他们确实可能有意泄露一些人名想借刀杀人，但我觉得我们除掉的人比他们希望的要多。最新消息说有几个大佬发生了火拼。死神销声匿迹。自从你逃跑以后，温斯顿就没听过黑影和另一位女士的消息，不过她们本来就不好找。”黑百合的叛逃成为了导火索。

“如果黑爪真有了裂痕，我们应该帮他们把口子撕大。”内心深处，蕾芙芮知道埃塞克斯博士是被故意列进名单的，是他们想借她手清除的弃子。但有些潜伏者身份隐秘，表面上没有迹象显示他们隶属黑爪，是谁泄露了这些人的信息？这活儿对黑影而言太粗糙了，不过蕾芙芮从来就没相信过黑影对黑爪的忠诚。如今想来，实在有些讽刺。

她看得出恐慌在蔓延。不断有人自首，生怕面对她的怒火。但更糟的是，她不得不承认猎空说对了。黑爪最后一次利用了蕾芙芮。“也许你是对的，我们应该曝光黑爪。”

“我保证总有一天会帮你忘掉这些。”莉娜靠得更近，“我知道你是杀手，蕾芙芮。我知道你不可能一夜之间发生改变。我只希望你成为一个更好的人，我知道你能做到。”她眨眨眼忍住泪水，“该死……”

蕾芙芮叹息着舒臂把莉娜搂进怀里。“很抱歉让你看到这些。事情本来……事情本来不该变成那样。”这是件叫人害怕的事。她以前从没在杀人时失控。从来没有。但埃塞克斯代表着她被夺走的一切。更糟的是，蕾芙芮知道还有其他人应该受到同样惩罚。那些发号施令的人，那些亲眼看着她转变的男男女女。“这是个复仇故事， _chatton_[2]。总会有人流血。你说得对，我还是那个怪物。”

蕾芙芮用指尖托起莉娜的脑袋，英国姑娘两眼通红地看着她。蕾芙芮舔了舔嘴唇。莉娜看她的眼神让她想努力一把。就算不完全走出阴影，也至少找到替代方案。“也许只有几个人必须流血。那些主犯。其他从犯曝光就好。”

莉娜并不认为复仇是正确的做法。如果能让蕾芙芮明白伸张正义可以用其他办法，事情或许还有希望。见鬼，她有时甚至想知道死神是否也能弃暗投明。没有人是无可救药的。“你……你说过几句关于孩子的事。”

蕾芙芮点点头，连指甲都掐进掌心里。“有过一个男孩。我记不清了，只记得他死了，是我杀了他。也许还有其他人。”她抓着脑袋，“我没法告诉你更多，我很害怕如果我想起更多会发生什么。”

她眼里闪着泪光。“我是在自欺欺人。我告诉自己我感觉不到愧疚。但它就在那里，一直都在，深深埋在我心底。我不敢让自己想起更多。你勾起的回忆已经够多了。”

“我不会逼你，亲爱的。”莉娜把头靠在蕾芙芮肩上，“我气的是你不告而别。我是说，我能理解，可我不喜欢。”直到今夜早些时候，看到那位博士的尸体倒在地上，蕾芙芮则一副精神崩溃的样子，她才真正意识到蕾芙芮都做了什么。那让她动摇了。但她还是留了下来，依偎在蕾芙芮怀里。

“我都快失去理智了。”

莉娜的头发在蕾芙芮手底下竟异常柔软。她已经慢慢喜欢上了莉娜这铲边发型的质感，事实证明，她很想念它。蕾芙芮拉着莉娜坐到自己腿上，一只手贴着她大腿向上探去。

莉娜抓住那只手，止住她的动作。“暂时没心情。对不起，亲爱的。”

“ _Je suis désolé_...[3]”莉娜不像往常那样半推半就，蕾芙芮也没有强人所难的打算。她眼看着莉娜从她腿上跳下来，努力忽略喉底那恐惧带来的冰冷刺痛。这是种陌生的感觉，仿佛她刚刚失去了本就微乎其微的机会。也许她们从开始就注定是场悲剧。

“我们上床睡吧。”莉娜握住她双手轻轻拽着，直到她站起身来。英国姑娘咧嘴一笑，这次眼睛里也带着盈盈笑意。“有你在床都感觉更舒服了。”

只是这么一笑，蕾芙芮的恐惧就减轻了许多。“好吧。”

“蕾芙芮？”莉娜歪过脑袋，拉着她朝卧室走去，“对不起。那些关于怪物的话。”

“没关系。你让我意识到我差点重蹈覆辙。”至少这对蕾芙芮意义重大，莉娜理解似的点了点头。

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，是的。

[2] 法语，小猫咪。

[3] 法语，我很抱歉。


	24. 第23章 Je T'aime

“艾米丽。艾米丽。”有个声音将她唤醒。她正躺在一张大床上，腰腿上盖着洁白的被单。一双熟悉的眼睛俯看着她。她笑着抚摸杰哈的脸颊。

“早安。”

杰哈回以微笑，俯身亲吻她。他没刮胡子，脸上有些毛糙，但这是他们的蜜月，艾米丽喜欢他这副模样。她喜欢帅气十足的姑娘，也喜欢不修边幅的汉子。“你看过消息了吗？”

“我才刚醒，怎么可能看过呢， _chérie_[1]。”艾米丽抓过自己的手机翻看邮件，翻到其中一个标题时，她睁大了眼睛。“我得到那个角色了？我得到那个角色了！”

“你得到那个角色了！”杰哈把她从床上捞起来，抱着她转了个圈。“ _Je t'aime mon coeur!_[2]”

直到被放下地，艾米丽才止住笑，舒臂环住他双肩。“情况可能越来越好，嗯？”

杰哈低头抵住她的额头。“ _Oui_ [3]，会越来越好的。”

“也可能越来越糟。”艾米丽又伸手抚摸他的脸颊。她能看到七只不知名的血红眼眸悬在窗外。“ _Mon_ _chérie_[4]……我们俩都知道事情会糟到什么地步。也知道这个故事会如何结束。”

“这是道别吗？”杰哈按住她的手，“只要你愿意相信，艾米丽就不算真正死去。你不是常常退回这里，努力忘记自己做了什么吗？”

“道别吧。永远道别。”艾米丽靠上去亲吻杰哈。她逗留片刻，没有理会那些窥视的眼睛。当她退开时，两颊都被泪水打湿。“该让艾米丽和杰哈·拉克瓦安息了。”

他抓住她的手。“你有安全的去处吗？”

艾米丽微微一笑，回握住他的手。“我也不知道。我情愿这么想。”

蕾芙芮醒来时，迎接她的是熟睡的鼾声。她翻身侧卧抱紧莉娜，女孩的温暖让她定下心来，安然进入了梦乡。

*****

莉娜一直都有失眠的毛病。哪怕在跃空者事故前，她也很少睡过六个小时。事故后她常梦到自己再次失陷在时间乱流中。噩梦持续至今，但现在有新的恐惧令她彻夜难眠。满世界追赶蕾芙芮的身影却总是落后一步，这段经历让她一闭上眼睛，就下意识联想起种种更加糟糕的可能。伤口再现的危险对她的睡眠质量也没有半点好处，虽然她并不那么害怕死亡。

莉娜是那种跳伞要到最后一秒才开伞的人。也许，只是也许，她心底有过那么一个小小的念头，就算她真的迟了一点也没关系。回想起来，她有多少次拖延的时间超过了安全极限？说不定哪天她就出了岔子一切玩完儿。那也是刺激感的来源之一。

她辗转反侧，挣扎了几个小时都没睡好，总听见埃塞克斯临终的喘息。尽管蕾芙芮装出毫不在意的样子，但莉娜确信她也动摇了。要不是深受影响，她不会哭成那样。蕾芙芮的手一直在发抖。她全身都微微颤栗。

莉娜翻身侧卧，用胳膊肘支起身子，轻轻描摹着蕾芙芮的脸颊轮廓。刚在医院醒来时，她昏昏沉沉，不知道自己身处何方乃至 _何时_ 。头脑渐渐清醒后，她意识到蕾芙芮不见了。就连麦克雷和法老之鹰都在附近转来转去。蕾芙芮却不见踪影。她只能说服自己相信这没有伤透她的心。

在莉娜睡着的那小段时间里，蕾芙芮本可以离开。她肯留下多少让人松了口气。莉娜不会放弃她，决不会。蕾芙芮留了下来，莉娜心里认定这是个好兆头。她无法接受再被抛下了。她本身已经做了太多让步，要继续下去，不可能蕾芙芮就不做一点妥协。

“看得开心吗？”蕾芙芮转头倚进莉娜掌心里，抬起浅褐色的眼眸注视着她。

“很高兴你没到别处去。”

“ _chérie_[5]，我不想再离开你了。”蕾芙芮伸手把莉娜的头发缠绕在指尖。她声音听着有点迷糊，不像以往清晨时那么警醒。不过，要离开莉娜还是轻而易举。不是因为她想这么做，而是因为一旦蕾芙芮对某件事上了心，就能抛开其他一切干扰。事后回想起来，她有些愧疚自己 _当时_ 竟走得如此轻易。

此情此景让莉娜想起这一切是如何开始的。只有她们俩相依为命，一边逃离这个世界，一边学习一种全新的舞蹈。莉娜俯身吻住她，引得蕾芙芮发出一声慵懒而惊喜的轻呼。蕾芙芮抱紧莉娜，分开双唇加深了这个吻。莉娜点燃了她心中的火焰，她害怕自己迷失方向。曾几何时，她害怕体验情感。而如今，她只害怕再次陷入寒冷。

莉娜突然发现自己变成了仰面朝天，蕾芙芮将唇贴在她咽喉处，用牙轻轻啃咬着她的肌肤。当蕾芙芮停下时，她挫败地哼了一声，睁开眼睛只见蕾芙芮正俯视着她。“为什么停下？”

“这样可以吗？”经过了昨晚，蕾芙芮不知道莉娜是否还希望被她触碰，何况就在第二天早上。

“当然。你真贴心，还先问一句。”

“ _Bien._[6]我会好好弥补你的。”蕾芙芮重新俯身用舌尖描摹着莉娜的耳廓，低声絮语，“ _J'ai envie de toi._[7]”

这句沙哑的法语融化了莉娜。“我也想要你。 _Baise-moi._[8]”莉娜的发音糟透了，但至少足够热切。

“哦，你开始学法语了。”蕾芙芮笑起来，声调降了一个八度。“你有条灵巧的舌头， _chérie_[9]。再说一遍。”

“ _Baise-moi._[10]”她拉起蕾芙芮的背心，手指抚过胸前的起伏，同时用唇舌探索着蕾芙芮的口腔。

现在蕾芙芮确信莉娜是故意发错音的，但她并不在意。要纠正她，办法多得是。首先，她舔着莉娜的嘴唇寻找入口。莉娜张开了嘴，蕾芙芮用她能装出的最蹩脚的伦敦腔低语：“呀，这不是小菜一碟嘛。”

莉娜脑袋往后一仰，哈哈大笑。她抓起一个枕头砸在蕾芙芮侧脸上。蕾芙芮一脸震惊，随后抓起另一个枕头举过头顶，一把摁在莉娜脸上。“ _Liberté!_ [11]”

英国姑娘被蒙着脸，却笑得更欢了。蕾芙芮没用一点力气，拿起枕头看着莉娜，微笑道：“真是个卑鄙的小滑头，居然这么用枕头。”

莉娜揪住蕾芙芮的背心把她拽倒，结结实实吻了上去。笑声从她胸腔里涌了上来，她边吻边笑。当她感觉到蕾芙芮贴着她的嘴唇微笑时，更是笑得不能自已。莉娜双手揽住蕾芙芮的肩，任由自己跌落在床垫上。她向上望着蕾芙芮，轻哼两声，又绷不住脸开始大笑。

蕾芙芮压着她和枕头，自己也笑出声来。这一笑就停不住了。笑声如河水漫过堤坝般不可阻挡，蕾芙芮笑到直不起腰，笑到肩膀发抖，笑到歇斯底里。莉娜把她搂得更紧，她听之任之，直到这阵痉挛过去。

“现在感觉好些了？”

“ _Oui._[12]”蕾芙芮吸吸鼻子，抬起脑袋，然后抵住了莉娜的额头。“我这几个月笑的比过去十年都多。”

“怪我咯！”莉娜蹭着蕾芙芮的鼻尖，“我觉得……我觉得我们可能需要这个。”

她们确实需要。至少蕾芙芮需要。她闭上眼睛调整着呼吸。

莉娜拭去蕾芙芮脸上的泪水。“我们会好的。”

“我不需要安慰。”这反驳哪怕从蕾芙芮嘴里说出来都不太自然。她长吁了一口气，起身跨坐在莉娜身上。她一瞬不瞬地注视着莉娜，把背心扯过头顶甩到一旁。

“哦好吧，”莉娜喃喃道，“这样就好。”

蕾芙芮俯身亲吻莉娜，她的长发如瀑布般垂下遮住了两人的脸。她吻得那样深沉有力，充满渴望，吻得莉娜喘不上气来，却又想要更多。然后，蕾芙芮再次亲吻了她，她只觉头晕目眩。蕾芙芮一路吻下来，在莉娜咽喉处留下浅浅的咬痕，同时用一根手指轻轻描摹着时间加速器的外缘——那里正是金属与血肉交界的位置。

“哦……！”莉娜扭着身子，双手深陷进床单里。蕾芙芮以近乎虔诚的动作触碰着她。

“ _Je t'aime._[13]”蕾芙芮低语着，嘴唇似有似无地擦过莉娜大腿上的肌肤。话就这样脱口而出，让她脸上热度又增了几分。

“什么……？”莉娜问道。

“没什么。我只是在想我有多等不及听你尖叫了。”蕾芙芮嗓音含糊，活像只猫在轻轻呜噜。为了让莉娜无暇细想她刚才说了什么，她又加了几句法语，听得莉娜浑身发软。

见鬼。莉娜拱起后背。“求你……哦天哪求你了。”

“嗯？”她都还没动真格，莉娜就开始求饶了，这声音对她有如天籁。她故作天真道：“这就不行了？”

莉娜笑着揪住蕾芙芮的头发。“拜托，你简直是在要我的命！”

“那好吧。”蕾芙芮的手指顺着莉娜的大腿向上游移，特别关照了腿根处的敏感地带。一阵战栗自上而下一路传到莉娜脚尖，这就是她赢得的褒奖。蕾芙芮又在同样位置落下一个吻，低喃道：“这样就好。”

看到蕾芙芮带着猛兽般的神情以那样的姿势趴在她两腿之间，莉娜几乎忘了该怎么说话，可她不损两句更是浑身难受。“你是在学我，对吗？”

“当心点， _chérie_[14]。敢这么说你会后悔的。”

等蕾芙芮低下头时，莉娜很快认定，她绝对不会为此后悔。

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，甜心。

[2] 法语，我爱你，小心肝！

[3] 法语，对。

[4] 法语，我亲爱的。

[5] 法语，甜心。

[6] 法语，好。

[7] 法语，我想要你。

[8] 法语，操我。

[9] 法语，甜心。

[10] 法语，同[8]。

[11] 法语，放肆。

[12] 法语，是啊。

[13] 法语，我爱你。

[14] 法语，甜心。


	25. 第24章 活出真我

没有什么会一成不变。莉娜知道她们早晚得离开安全屋去打击黑爪。于是到第四天，两人穿着短裤挤在桌边酝酿了一个计划。一个胆大包天的计划。

或许也愚蠢至极，影响因素太多，其中最重要的就是运气。莉娜呼叫了后援，蕾芙芮则威胁了一两个人。黑爪很狡猾，把服务器分散放在几个不同的地方，但它们还是必须相互联系。关键在于找到链条上最弱的一环加以利用。只要有合适的技术手段，她们就能打开黑爪的数据库将一切公之于众。那样，黑百合或许就可以休息了。

想到守望先锋当年是如何解散的，莉娜感觉有些讽刺。“现在或许不是时候，但到时我们未必都能活着离开，所以有件事我必须告诉你。”

蕾芙芮横了莉娜一眼。“那最好是重要的事，别忘了我们现在可有点忙。”

莉娜耸耸肩，咧嘴一笑。“非常重要。”周围弹片横飞，她蹲下身子滚到一块水泥板后面。“你可能说对了，亲爱的。我过会儿再告诉你。”莉娜窜出掩体闪到半空，做出空翻的同时，朝着黑爪基地入口猛烈开火，压得他们抬不起头，她却大笑着飞跃而过。

“也许我们本该呼叫支援的。”蕾芙芮一边思忖，一边透过瞄准镜追踪一名士兵。他冲向掩体的速度太慢，她及时重新填弹，一枪把他打趴在地。

“什么？蕾芙芮需要支援？”

“不。”她们讨论过让猎空的伙伴们一起行动，但蕾芙芮否决了这个提议。她们来找的东西非常特殊，她想尽量减少变数。她从守望先锋那里接受的唯一帮助，就是莉娜坚持的佯攻掩护。距此一千英里外，有头暴怒的大猩猩正横冲直撞。那或许有些帮助，但黑爪的防御措施还是相当充分。“但愿一切顺利吧。”

“算你运气好，我认识的人又认识更多人。掩护我！”莉娜咯咯笑着，朝入口处冲去。她听到蕾芙芮在她身后骂了一句，只觉得事情更加有趣起来。她就是为此而 _活_ 。或许也会为此而死。

莉娜闪过一群守卫，奔下走廊。这座基地的格局和上一处非常相似，也就意味着她可以轻松找到计算机系统。她破门而入，一脚踹在一个人脸上，转身一拳打中他同伙的咽喉。还不赖，就看她自己怎么想！“嗨，亲爱的，你在吗？”

“我在。”

“我本来刚要开口呢。我只想说，我 _必须_ 说……我爱你。”

蕾芙芮手一抖，下一枪歪出三米远，只能赶紧扑向新掩体躲避劈头盖脑砸过来的子弹。线路那头因此传来的咒骂声让莉娜不由微笑。蕾芙芮不必以同样的话语作答。莉娜对自己能得到的回应很知足了。

曾几何时，死神还企图用某种设备从守望先锋的计算机系统里窃取特工信息。事到如今，猎空也用上了类似的设备。从某种意义而言，目的是一样的，但结果却全然不同，能让世界变得更好。她们要把黑爪的计算机暴露在光天化日下。这么做不会立刻阻止他们，却会在可预见的未来压缩他们的活动空间。如果不出差错，她们会在今后很长一段时间里握有黑爪的破绽。

她们或许没像蕾芙芮原本希望的那样杀得血流成河，但把黑爪从里到外彻底毁掉也能实现她的愿望。也许还更有效率，前提是速度能 _再快点_ 。

“拜托，”莉娜两脚来回交换着重心。“快点啊！”她转过身，一声轻叹。“很高兴我进来前说过我爱她了。以防万一嘛。”

“拜托。怎么这么慢。”蕾芙芮清除了所有容易的目标。黑爪已经认清了局面，只要她在屋顶，就没人敢乱动。这让猎空有更多时间干活，但随着时间推移，她开始紧张起来。如果一切顺利，时间不可能这么久。想起莉娜的告白，她还是头晕目眩。

不等她开口问莉娜情况，衣料窸窣声提醒她身后有人。蕾芙芮拧身错开霰弹枪的火舌，旋踵从袭击者头顶跃过。她举枪顶住死神的面具，眯起眼睛。“我还以为你落荒而逃了，死神。你来这里干什么？”

“你这是怎么回事？”死神歪着脑袋，“你本来是 _顶尖杀手_ 。我们可是 _好搭档_ 。”他嗓音里带上了怒气，蕾芙芮意识到这愤怒源自个人。非常个人。她可以加以利用。

他的身影渐渐隐入黑雾中时，她向后一滚，射出抓钩荡开寻找掩护。“我让你伤心了， _mon canard_ [1]？你是不是心烦意乱好想哭？就像莫里森那样？我好感动。我都不知道你对我有这种感情呢。”

“不。好。笑。”哪怕隔着面具，死神仍成功传达了愤怒的眼神。他沿着墙紧追不舍，试图预测她的落点。“我不知道她是怎么钻进你脑袋里的，可她偏偏办到了。看看你现在成了什么样子。”

“看看我？我可怜你。”蕾芙芮把手一松，伸开双臂，绷紧双腿一个后翻。她在另一栋楼的屋顶上着陆，死神追了上来，她端起枪的同时，死神也把霰弹枪顶在了她腹部。

“你状态下滑，错误不断。你会把你的小女朋友害死的。”死神压低了嗓门，语气里有威胁也有警示，“等黑爪跟你算完总账，你怕是连怎么洗澡都不会记得。”

“告诉我，加布里尔？”蕾芙芮寸步不让，枪口正对着死神的脸，“你以为等黑爪不再需要你的时候你会怎么样？你以为只有守望先锋才会掩藏秘密，才会利用成员？”

“我不像你，我可不会为某个穿紧身裤的漂亮屁股就临阵脱逃。”但他松开了扣在扳机上的手指。

“我建议你打开黑爪的资料，仔细看看里头都有些什么。也许你会找到真正值得愤怒的理由。”蕾芙芮笑笑，重心后移，把狙击枪甩上肩头。“别担心。全世界都会看到的。”

她给了死神一个飞吻，纵身跳下楼去。他追到屋顶边上向下张望，她已经不见了。他用三种语言轮番骂了一遍，把枪收回大衣里。

通讯频道中无数人异口同声地发出哀嚎，他从耳朵里扯出耳机。“你到底干了什么？”

无人应答，于是他跳下楼冲了进去。楼里警铃大作，士兵都在狂奔，但他硬是挤过人群到了服务器旁。他一眼认出了猎空的设备，怒吼一声，把它拽下来碾在脚底。计算机屏幕上一片空白，可他刚坐下，它就亮了起来，现出一行行代码和一页页资料。各类照片、图表和流程。多数有加密，但已解密的未过滤信息已经够多，甚至不必敌方破译员出马，就足以让黑爪吃不了兜着走。

这就是黑百合的意思。她和猎空不仅从黑爪服务器上窃取情报，还把资料向全世界公开。

死神摘下面具，跌坐进椅子里，突然感觉无比疲惫，没有一点力气发火。他眼中倒映着屏幕上的光影。一个个名字，一张张面孔，一份份报告，涉及数百次任务和无数潜伏特工。黑爪的所有资料已经被上传到上千台服务器并分发到世界各地。他怀疑就算黑影都没法及时把它抹掉。

黑百合的话在他脑海里回荡。 _我建议你打开_ _黑爪的资料，仔细看看里头都有些什么。_

也许她说的有道理，这念头让他心烦意乱。莱耶斯有种预感，关于那场令他人生剧变的灾难，还有很多他不知道的秘密。他开始下载他能找到的所有提到他名字的文件。还有天使，还有守望先锋和暗影守望，还有杰克·莫里森和其他的一切。在这过程中，又有别的字眼引起了他的注意，他探过身去往回翻了几页。一看之下，他意识到这字眼在其他几个地方也出现过。

“ _风暴行动_ 是什么？”

莱耶斯双手撑着下巴，那些字眼烧灼进他记忆深处。风暴行动和苏黎世……记忆飘向了更加遥远的过去。

他推开桌子站起来时，加布里尔·莱耶斯消失了，死神重新戴上面具。“好吧，黑百合。我打开资料了。我猜现在轮到我出手了。”

死神穿过空荡荡的走廊，想着不知道黑百合会去哪里，又会做些什么。见鬼，他都不知道 _他为什么要在意_ 。也许他心底还是有那么一个小角落羡慕着她所找到的宁静。他唯一能追寻的宁静就是死亡，可他不愿接受。

*****

莉娜靠到安吉拉桌旁，随手推开扔在桌上的几本书。“你想什么呢，安吉拉？”

“在想我们很快就会忙得不可开交了。”安吉拉抬起头，眼袋浮肿，头发和桌上一样乱糟糟的。“还在想你需要好好休息一下。”

“怎么，我被解雇了？”莉娜直起腰杆，抱起胳膊盯着安吉拉，神色肃然。

“当然不是。再说了，人人都知道你不可能忍得住超过两天不去救人。”

“一天。”温斯顿插嘴，“我见过最长是一天。准确地说，是二十三小时十五分钟。”

“那就二十三小时十五分钟吧。”

莉娜抓起一份文档，一打开就看到加布里尔·莱耶斯的脸。他的面具也被安吉拉倒扣在桌上。莉娜皱起眉头。“但愿他能听劝。但愿他看了黑爪的资料，知道他们跟他所认为的守望先锋没什么区别。”

安吉拉轻轻一笑，从莉娜手里抽回文档。“当时守望先锋确实日渐崩坏，莉娜。可我们大都没有觉察，等发现的时候已经太迟了。也可以说，是我们自己不愿接受，才对真相会视而不见。”

“我们不会再让那样的事情发生。如果黑百合能看出其中的道理，莱耶斯或许也能。”

尽管安吉拉怀念旧日的时光，怀念亲手建立却又失去的家，但她不知道那是否还有可能。“我想这也要看个人意愿。”

“祝你假期愉快，莉娜。如果需要帮忙，我会呼叫你的。”温斯顿说。他希望她能好好喘口气。

“你最好别忘了。”她指着温斯顿说，随即扑上去给了这大家伙一个大大的拥抱。“我会尽量不让我俩惹上麻烦的。”

安吉拉的手机响了。她低头一看，顿时神采飞扬。“啊！是法芮尔，我接个电话。”她起身在莉娜脸上吻了一下，拔腿跑开。

屋外有个孤零零的身影靠在墙边，她走过时正对上蕾芙芮的眼睛。蕾芙芮微笑道：“ _Merci_ [2]，安吉拉。”

安吉拉用手捂住手机话筒。“谢什么？”

一切并未结束。很多年都结束不了。蕾芙芮感觉自己放了一把火。但眼下，她可稍事休息，任由火势蔓延。先让其他人去应付它。她终究会回来的，但有件事她必须先完成。有个答案她必须要找到。她已经踏上旅程，就必须走到底。“谢谢你给了我第二次机会。”

想到今后可能很长时间都没机会跟蕾芙芮说话了，安吉拉终于问道：“你为什么选择这个名字？蕾芙芮？”

“他们把‘噩梦’写在我身上。”她垂眼看着自己的前臂，上面“ _cauchemar_ ”的字样仍清晰可见。“可我想要更多。我想……我想让这美梦永远不要结束。我希望不会一觉醒来，发现一切又重归噩梦。或许对那些罪有应得的人来说，我仍旧是个梦魇。但对其他人，那些我可能在意的人，比如你和……”

她耸耸肩，望向办公室。“我想活出真正的人生。我想活出真正的自己。不是黑百合，不是艾米丽。而是 _我自己_ 。”

“现在你有什么打算？”安吉拉伸手按在蕾芙芮胳膊上，正是那处纹身的位置。

蕾芙芮拍拍她的手，回想起很久以前、另一段人生中的往事。回想起一次错失的机会。“我要带莉娜去海边。”

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，我的小鸭子。

[2] 法语，谢谢。


	26. 终章 尾声

蕾芙芮站在加勒比海一家四星级酒店的阳台上，眺望着海面。“我真不知道该干什么。”

“这可是在海边。”莉娜指出。女孩从身后环抱着蕾芙芮，把脸埋进她后背。这感觉真有点古怪。那只蜘蛛不见了。“ _cauchemar_ ”也已经从她小臂上抹去。蕾芙芮说过要换纹身，但莉娜问起会是什么图案时，她又答不上来。她们会找到答案的，莉娜只希望到时自己能亲眼见证。

蕾芙芮勾起嘴角，在莉娜怀抱里转过身。“你就是想看我穿暴露的泳衣。”

“被你发现了。”莉娜踮起脚尖靠过去吻她。蕾芙芮双手搂住她，两人就这样相互依偎着。

她们是活在偷来的时光里。蕾芙芮做好了随时可能看到莉娜胸口再现血痕的心理准备。他们一直没找到关于这一切的合理解释，不管安吉拉和温斯顿怎么努力劝慰她，她就是不安心。她没法安心，这不是蕾芙芮的生活常态。她从来没有过好运气，她从来留不住她想要的。

但正因为如此，她会更珍惜此刻拥有的时光。“别担心，莉娜。我带了最合身的泳衣。”

蕾芙芮松开莉娜，又把目光投向户外。“我一直在思考。”她感觉到莉娜握住了她的手，于是顺势倚在她身上。“选择了名字以后，我一直在问自己一个问题。”

“什么问题？”莉娜目不转睛地注视着蕾芙芮的面容。

“我是谁？蕾芙芮会成为什么样的人？我还不知道答案，我想要找到答案的唯一办法就是努力重新成为一个人。”一个真正的人。不是一个杀手。不是一个刺客。也不是她帮助莉娜时身负的那个角色，因为她非常肯定自己不是英雄。哪怕她已经开始喜欢那种感觉了。就一点点。

“哦。这么说，你要进行一次心灵之旅？”莉娜敢说蕾芙芮的计划里没有她的位置。不管她最终在谁那里找到归宿，却未必会是她。这令人心痛，但莉娜可以理解。她不想束缚蕾芙芮。“我想这也在情理之中。”

深知莉娜其实不像表面上那样对自己信心十足，蕾芙芮开口道：“我没说我想 _一个人_ 去。”

莉娜瞬间精神焕发。“好极了！”她不可能永远不当英雄，但她用辛劳换来了一段假期。如果世界需要她，她一定会响应号召。过去一贯如此，将来也不会改变。 _那_ 是正确的道路。但现在蕾芙芮需要她，况且说实话，她自己也需要喘口气了。莉娜也有自己的心路要探索。

“我爱你。”蕾芙芮低声呢喃，心知这样的音量莉娜是听不到的，但她这次用的是英语。总有一天，她会感觉自己能当着莉娜的面说出这句话。把自己真正的感受告诉莉娜。总有一天，她会感觉自己赢得了这样的权利。

“我们回屋叫客房服务吧。”莉娜提议。她轻抚着蕾芙芮的脸颊，深深望进她眼眸里。“我们可以找部傻瓜电影看看。我要暂时屏蔽各种新闻报道，我想我听了一辈子黑爪的消息已经听够了。哦，简直有八辈子了！”

“那是他们罪有应得。更重要的是，他们觉得黑百合还在暗处蛰伏。”蕾芙芮轻哼一声，揽住莉娜的肩朝屋里走去。两人一起穿过套房。“他们会 _始终_ 回头探寻窗口或者屋顶的闪光，永远都不知道我是否就在那里。他们会听到黑暗中传来的脚步，担心死亡将要降临。他们会因恐惧而疯狂，为他们心中生出的怪物担惊受怕。”

只是有那么一点吓人。却又令人兴奋。莉娜听到自己发问：“然后呢？”

蕾芙芮在起居室中间停下脚步，脸上浮出一抹冰冷决然的微笑。“然后有一天，他们会发现所有恐惧都变成了现实。”


End file.
